


1,000

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Origami, THERES LIKE 20 SIDE PLOTS, Texting, Trans Character, Wishes, an obscene amount of texting, everyone wants to learn origami from hinata, hinata is a sweetheart, only a little, seriously, suga is the best, tHERES LIKE 10 SIDE PLOTS, there are like 5 side plots, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 60,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: It's said that if you make 1,000 origami cranes, your wish will be granted, but Hinata plans to give his wish away, to someone who needs it more than he does.Alternate title: The origami crane fic you never knew you needed





	1. First stretch

The first crane is disfigured, not at all like the one Suga made. The wings are uneven, and I  messed up on the head and tail. It doesn’t even stand up. 

“Don’t worry Shouyou, you’ll get used to it. Especially if you’re really going to make a thousand.”

“I am!”

Suga pats my head affectionately and hands me an orange square of origami paper. 

“Let’s go again, do you remember how to make the square base?”

“Yeah!”

 

The second crane is sloppy, and the head and tail are misshapen, but overall it’s better than my first one. 

“Progress! I’m amazed Shoyou, it took me so long to learn to do the inverted flips, but you got it. Why are you doing this again?”   
“For someone special to me, I want to give them my wish, because they need one more than I do, but...these don’t look very good.”

“Well a crane is a crane, even if it’s not perfect.”

“Can we try again?”

 

The third crane is hastily done, on a piece of blue origami paper. It's even worse than my first one.

“Slow and steady, Shouyou, okay? You can't rush it, the folds need to be even and carefully done, or it'll turn out like this. Let's try again, yeah? Square base first, and we’ll go from there.”

“Yes Suga-Senpai!”

 

The fourth crane isn't that bad. It doesn't look nearly as good as Suga’s, but it looks way better than any of the other ones I've made so far. 

“Wow! You're improving fast, you must be really determined to learn this, huh?”

“Mhm, I gotta learn it if I'm gonna make so many.”

I smooth out the wings on the crane and smile at Suga.

“Alright one more, then we have to start your homework, alright Shouyou?”

“Okay Suga!”

 

The fifth one is nice, still not as perfect as Suga’s, but I made it without him taking me every step of the way. 

“Muscle memory, it's like spiking, it's hard the first few times, but eventually you get the hang of it, yeah?”

“I guess that makes sense…”

“Come on Shouyou, you've got time to make the rest, right now we’re going to do your homework and study for your math exam tomorrow.”

“But Suga-”

“No buts, if we finish early you can make more.”

 

The sixth one is made with the napkin my mom gives me during dinner, one moment it was in my lap, the next it was on the table taking the shape of a crane. 

“Onee-san! What's that, can you teach me to do that?”

It comes out messy looking, but not a complete disaster. 

“Natsu it's actually really hard, I don't know if you'd want to learn.”

“Please?”

“Maybe.”

 

The seventh one is made carefully, as I show my sister every single step to make it, and it ends up almost as perfect as Suga’s are. 

“Wow! Alright let me try.”

 

The eighth crane is a second attempt to show my sister how to do it while I talk Natsu through the steps and show her how to fold the paper in such a manner that the crane ends up symmetrical. In the end, her first crane is just as disfigured as mine was and I help her laugh it off as I fetch her and I two more pieces of origami paper. 

 

The ninth crane is done alongside my sister, slowly, so that she can get every movement and copy it. Mine turns out nicely, and Natsu’s is far better than her first one, so I count it as a win for both of it and send her off to bed. 

 

My tenth crane is done in the darkness of my bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, my fingers numbly making the folds until I get to the end product. 1,000 is a lot. If I did 10 a day it would take me 100 days. And then to think I’m not even doing this for myself, I’m giving my wish away when I’m done. I don’t need one though, he needs it more than I do. 


	2. In which Suga and Daichi are the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants Hina to teach them how to make cranes too.

The 11th one is done during practice, when Suga hands me a piece of origami paper he painted my name on, along with lots of little flowers and doodles of volleyballs. I take it from him and carefully start making the square base, the bird base, and finally the few flips and such until I’m holding a beautiful and colorful crane. 

“Shouyou you’re getting really good at that,” Suga praises, patting my back. “I suppose you don’t need me to help you anymore?”

“Not with the cranes, although I do still need help with my homework.”

Suga laughs heartily and throws his arm around my shoulder, “Yeah, I know.”

 

The 12th one comes out perfect. But I find that I don’t like how perfect it looks, amongst my first and third trainwrecks, it doesn’t look right. Doesn’t match me. 

 

The 13th crane has more character, the wings outstretched a little too largely, and the head bowed low. I like it. 

 

The 14th crane happens before I even know it. I’m looking down at a sticky note in my book and wondering if I could make a crane that small and then before I know it there’s a tiny yellow crane nestled in my palm. This is getting easier. 

 

The 15th one is another sticky note crane, just because I had another sticky note, and I’ll take all the opportunities I can. 

 

The 16th one is a bit rushed, as I do it in the clubroom with only 2 minutes before practice starts. Tanaka watches as my fingers fly to crease down the folds and flip the paper around, molding it into a beautiful crane that I stuff in my bag with the other 5 I’ve made today. 

“Man, did Suga teach you to do that?”

“Yeah! It’s really easy once you get the hang of it.”

“Yeah, he tried to teach me too, but I didn’t have the patience for it I guess, it’s a wonder that you do.”

“I’m gonna make 1,000!”   
“Oh what’re you gonna wish for?”   
“Nothing, I’m giving my wish to someone else.”

“Who?”

“Not telling.”

 

The 17th one is while I’m waiting for Kenma to respond to one of my texts, and before I can stop myself, I’m reaching for my pile of origami squares and folding one into a crane. Not that I’m complaining, of course, every one counts. 

 

The 18th crane is lopsided, and it makes me laugh. I send a picture to Kageyama and tell him that it reminds me of him, and although he calls me a dumbass and proceeds to send me a picture of a dumpster, saying it reminds  _ him  _ of  _ me _ ...I don’t mind. 

 

The 19th one is sad. Kenma texts me saying his grandfather just died, and that he doesn’t really want to talk for a while. I flip all the lights off in my room and make the crane in the darkness. 

 

The 20th one is happier. Suga and Daichi pay me a surprise visit, and though it’s to help me study for my test, Daichi sits down and immediately asks me to show him how I make my cranes. I know it’s just for show, Suga must’ve shown him millions of times, but he still watches intently as I carefully fold the paper into a crane. He even claps when I finish. 

“What number is this one, Shouyou?”   
“20!”

“Well that’s...a fiftieth of the way there.”

“Wow, how’d you know that?”   
“I did the math, now come on, it’s time for you to do some math too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah every day seems pretty fair to me. I'm ahead for like the next 5 chapters so I think we're good.


	3. Some quality Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata and Yamaguchi being like best friends is my aesthetic

The 21st is done just to prove to Nishinoya that I can. It turns into a whole team affair, everyone crowded around me on the floor while I fold the paper Suga gave me into a crane. Yamaguchi gasps and leans down to look at it closer. 

“I’ll teach you if you want,” I offer, flashing him the biggest smile I can.

“Woah, really? I’m not sure mine would be nearly as good as yours…”

“My first one was a disaster, I’m just used to it now is all, it’s not about skill, more about memory.”

“Can I come over today and learn?”   
“Sure!”   
  


The 22nd is done while I show off to Yamaguchi just one more time before he realizes how easy it really is. 

 

The 23rd is slowly, pointing out how each fold, each flip, each movement should be done while Yamaguchi watches intently. 

 

The 24th is with Yamaguchi, carefully, making sure he doesn’t fall behind, and in the end his isn’t half bad, definitely better than my first one.    
“It doesn’t look as good as yours,” he sighs. 

“Hey! It looks a helluva lot better than my first few, you’re doing really well. This is my 24th, so of course it’s gonna look better than yours. Hang on.”

 

The 25th crane is with Yamaguchi, one more time, and he finally grasps onto the steps, and makes his 3rd one without my help. 

The 26th is after Yamaguchi leaves, absentmindedly folding another one before tucking it into the big box I got for all of them. It’s starting to look nice, all the different colors blending together. By 1,000 it’ll look like a rainbow threw up in there. 

 

The 27th is joyful, it starts out lonely, the folds going too slowly, because I can’t make myself do it any faster, until my phone dings. It’s Kenma, asking if he can come visit this weekend, and I finish the crane faster than I’ve done anything before in my life and chuck it into the box. I pick up my phone to type out a “yes” with way too many exclamation points. 

 

The 28th is slower, intimate, under only my desk lamp for light. My eyes burn, but I have to finish the last few for the day before I go to sleep. 

 

The 29th is lazy, my movements slowing down as sleep threatens to take me. 

  
The 30th is a relief, my fingers cramping from doing three in a row, and my eyes heavy with fatigue. One step closer to 1,000. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so weird to proof read these, since I'm actually currently in like the 60's and I'm like  
> ?????  
> Also local boy gets tired from making cranes and not volleyball, he must be protected


	4. Hinata is a flustered sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamayama makes Shouyou flustered and some more quality Yamaguchi

The 31st crane is done as the sun rises. I have a stolen moment of peace before I have to leave for school, and I spend it making a blue crane, and toss it in the box on my way out the door.

  
The 32nd is before practice starts, Kageyama a solid presence next to me as I fold a stray piece of paper into a crane. Only Suga is here, changing quietly in the corner.

  
The 33rd happens in much the same way, Kageyama now watching intently as I make another one.

  
The 34th is done with fumbly hands when Kageyama suddenly reaches over as I start folding the bird base and touches my wrists.  
“How do you do that?”  
“U-um! It's kind of simple really. It's second nature now I can't really explain it...sorry?”  
“Mm, do you mind if I keep watching you?”  
“I guess not.”

  
The 35th is made from blue origami paper, under the gaze of Kageyama. I'm careful in every fold, every crease, make my movement graceful, make sure he knows how much time I put into each of these.   
“How long have you been doing this?”  
“Oh only a few days, but I've made a lot.”  
“How many?”  
“This is my 35th.”  
“How do you keep track, you're so forgetful.”  
“Shut up. I keep a tally.”  
“Why?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Fine.”  
“Fine.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It's alright, I’m sorry too.”

  
My 36th is back at home finally Friday, my legs thrown over Yamaguchi’s as we fold cranes together.

  
37th, before Yamaguchi makes his first.

  
38th, as Yamaguchi tells me how much he misses a friend he made during training camp, Akaashi.

  
39th, when Yamaguchi moves closer to me and sets his head on my shoulder as he talks about his anxiety about volleyball. My fingers stop over the origami paper I was about to fold into my last crane of the day and I look at him in disbelief.  
“You're one of the best on the team, you've helped us win a lot of matches! Don't ever feel inferior, just because you don't spend as much time on the court.”

  
I make the 40th once Tadashi has cried all his tears and fallen asleep on my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my volleyball boys  
> Look at them  
> Amazing, truly, purely


	5. Whoops Kuroo is lowkey an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will probably redeem himself later don't worry

41st comes when I need something to occupy my hands while I wait for Tadashi to wake up. He's latched onto me, his arms tight around my waist while he drools onto my chest. I don't have the heart to wake him up so I just reach over his shoulder and grab a piece of origami paper to busy my hands.

  
42nd is after Tadashi leaves, while I'm waiting for Kenma. I don't have anything to do, so I just decide to make another crane, even though it's only 10, and I have plenty of time to make my 10 for the day.   
Hmph. Kenma’s taking forever.

  
43rd is when Kenma arrives and he asks about the colorful, giant box in the corner. I let my hands fly as I explain rapidly that I'm going to make 1,000 cranes. He stares at me incredulously and lays down on my bed, pretending to play on his phone, although he’s just staring at a unread message he sent to Kuroo-san.   
“Ken? What’s up?”  
“He’s with his girlfriend,” he says, as if this answers my question.   
But it does.

  
I make the 44th while Kenma tells me all about Kuroo’s new girlfriend, a way to keep my hands from betraying my calm expression by shaking. It’s as if the asshole doesn’t know Kenma at all, his insecurities, his hunger for attention. At least text him back.   
God.

  
The 45th happens after Kenma has fallen asleep, curled up in my lap. I make sure to be mindful while I’m folding the crane into existence on my lap, mindful so I don’t jostle Kenma and wake him up. His grandfather just died too, and Kuroo is off having fun with his new girlfriend, not even sparing the person who needs him most a response. I want to grab Kenma’s phone and angry text Kuroo, but I don’t want to be rude. I just need something to occupy my hands.

  
46th is through angry tears as I stare at the notification on Kenma’s phone,  
Sorry! With my fav, lol. Ttyl Kenma.   
I want to delete the message before Kenma wakes up, before he can see this, but I can’t bring myself to deny Kenma like that. So I just angrily fold a crane out of red paper, hoping I’ll remember just how upset I was when I made it. I hope I will, I hope I look back on how messily this was made, the discoloration from my tears, the color, and say to myself, “This is when Kuroo made a fool out of my friend.”

  
The 47th is after Kenma sees the text, while he works through the aftermath of his tears. His head lays on my chest lightly, and he watches me carefully make the creases in the paper and fold the head back finally. I throw it into the box from my bed so I don’t have to make Kenma move and he sighs.   
“Yeah?”  
“He promised this wouldn’t happen.”  
“He’s an asshole.”  
“No, he’s just oblivious, if he knew what he was doing he’d stop, but I want him to be able to live his life without worrying every little thing he does could hurt me. I’m fragile, I want him to be free from me. Let him have a girlfriend.”  
“I live my life, I am free. Have I ever hurt you?”  
“No, but you’re Shouyou. You don’t count.”  
“Why not?”  
“I dunno, you just don’t.”  
Kenma shivers and tucks himself against my side a little more. He’s more hurt than he’s even willing to let on. I swear I’m going to kill that jerk.

  
The 48th is once Kenma leaves for his train home, and his tears still stain my shirt. I can’t stand it, so I just saddle myself with busy work.

  
I make the 49th, and my fingers start to hurt.

  
I finally make the 50th and collapse on my bed, reaching for my phone to make sure Kenma is okay. He better be, if Kuroo wants to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chapter hopefully every day or every two days, but...I am writing another fic at this time so there's no promises."  
> I say, while I publish like 3 chapters in one day  
> New year's present I guess? 


	6. Shouyou is an angel confirmed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I'm so ahead I'm trying to catch y'all up

The 51st is with tired eyes, watching the sunrise and wondering if Tadashi and Kenma will be okay. Maybe I'll make 3,000 cranes so they can have wishes too. Maybe…

 

The 52nd is at the table while I'm having breakfast with Natsu, another napkin crane. Natsu doesn't marvel, but rather takes her own napkin and makes one of her own, even if it is kind of sloppy.

“Good job, Natsu.”

“Thanks Onee-san!”

 

53rd is simply because I have nothing to do. Kenma is eerily silent, and to distract myself from my own thoughts I make a crane.

My phone dings and I absolutely do not dive for it.

_ Kuroo went out with her again today. Yaku is taking me out for lunch, don't worry Shouyou, you're not the only one that cares about me. _

Thank god.

 

The 54th is actually while I'm talking to Kageyama. His voice isn't nearly as soothing as it is in person, and doesn't give me as much comfort as I need. Kenma is depressed, Tadashi can't seem to realize how important he is to the team. I need reassurance that he's there for me. So while we talk I fold a paper crane. 

 

55th, I fold another.

 

56th, and another.

 

57th, Kageyama asks me what is with all the crinkling paper.

“I'm making cranes,” I dismiss, getting up to place the cranes in the box.

“Geez, how many do you have now?”

“That was 57.”

“Why are you making so many?”

“No reason.”

 

58th is after Kageyama hangs up, and after I call Tadashi. He speaks rapidly about his practice today, how almost all his serves were successful and I congratulate him over and over while I make another crane.

 

59th is while Tadashi talks about his insecurities in his friendship with Tsukki.

 

60th is while I assure Tadashi that he's loved, if not by a jerk like Tsukishima, then by me. If that’s good or bad for him he can decide.

“Good of course, it's just that Tsukki is my best friend, we've known each other forever, recently he's just been distant is all.”

“He’s probably just in a bad mood.”

“That's true.”

“If you ever need to be talked out of a slump, call me, yeah?”

“Yeah, I will Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Tadashi and Kenma will be fine, they're my sons too


	7. Lmao 69 is in this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on: I need to catch the published version up because I'm too far ahead for my own good

61st is hurriedly before practice starts, with a minute to spare I find my hands twitching, and take out some paper to make one. Tadashi isn’t here yet. 

 

62nd is while Tsukishima informs me with a fake sneer that Tadashi is sick, and won’t be in school, let alone practice. He cares, I should make sure to tell Tadashi that. 

 

The 63rd one is after I’m finished with my math test. I’d actually finished before a lot of people, and for once it wasn’t because I didn’t know anything. I feel good, so I decide getting a head start on my cranes for the day isn’t a bad thing. 

 

The 64th crane is during lunch, wanting to do something with my hands. Nishinoya talks rapidly about how he couldn’t return half of Asahi’s spikes during practice and how it seems like he’s getting even stronger and blah blah Asahi this, Asahi that. I love you and all, Nishinoya-senpai, but I don’t think I need to hear about how much you love Asahi any more. 

 

The 65th is while Nishinoya blabs about how he and Asahi are going on a date tonight and honestly he’s almost as bad as Suga. Almost. 

 

The 66th one is in the clubroom, my legs stretched out over Suga’s, waiting for everyone else to show up. 

“Hey, Shouyou, how did you do on your math test?”   
“Oh, I actually feel like I did really well. I knew a lot of the material for once.”

“That’s absolutely fantastic, when’s your next test?”

“I have an English test at the end of the week…”   
“You want Daichi and I to come over and help you study?”

“Please?”

“Oh, as if I’d say no to those eyes.”

 

The 67th is while I stare uselessly at my phone, waiting for Kenma’s reply. Maybe I really should make 3,000, Tadashi and Kenma need wishes too. But that would take me almost a year. I just wish I could, they deserve wishes too. 

 

The 68th crane is through tears. It seems I cry too much these days. But I remind myself I need to finish the ones for today and carefully fold a crane. 

_ Kuroo didn’t come to practice today, but he was in class.  _

Why in the hell? He’s the goddamn captain, he’s got to act like one. Just because he has a girlfriend doesn’t mean he suddenly doesn’t have a team, a best friend. If he isn’t careful, Kenma is going to slip away from him, and I kind of hope he does, because Kuroo certainly isn’t worthy of Kenma as of late. 

 

The 69th crane sucks ass. My hands shake when I make it and it comes out terribly. It’s lopsided and sloppy, made as if it’s one of my first, and not my 69th. God, I’ve got to be able to control my emotions better than this. 

 

The 70th is such a relief. I’m just so tired, and even making it from a volleyball patterned piece of paper doesn’t make me want to do it anymore. I’m not even a tenth of the way there, and I’m already getting tired. But…

_ He needs that wish.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, get it  
> 69 sucks ass  
> I'm a 5 year old confirmed


	8. Everyone loves Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice Kageyama in this chapter so...I mean what else is there to ask for?

The 71st is while everyone else in the club room talks amongst themselves. Even Kageyama is chatting with Suga rather than sit with me like he usually does. I huddle into a corner and start folding cranes, but my hands are trembling.

_ What the hell, it's not like they don't care about you. Tadashi was texting you all last night just for advice on talking to Tsukishima today, which is what he's probably doing right now. Suga and Daichi are coming over tonight to help you and Kageyama study. Noya is taking you out for ice cream after practice this afternoon. Tanaka is bringing you to the movies on Sunday. Just...these are your friends, just because they're busy doesn't mean they suddenly hate you.  _

I finish the crane, but it's honestly just sad. None of the folds were even, resulting in a bad looking crane. I consider throwing it out, but eventually just shove it in my bag and take out another paper.

 

The 72nd is even more dejected. Kageyama finishes talking to Suga, but goes to sit by himself rather than with me. So I fold a sad crane, making the wings droops, the head and tail bowed low as I can make them. 

 

The 73rd is out of absolute happiness, when Tadashi sits down next to me. Tsukishima sits on the other side of him and grumbles about being so near to me, but otherwise stays quiet.

“I saw that face you had on, Shouyou. And the cranes you were making. You should've just called me over! And you talk to me about communication.”

‘Tchishima’ snorts out a, “Tch.”

Tadashi lightly shoves him, “Listen to your music, Tsukki.”

“Whatever Yams.”

_ Oh that's adorable.  _

 

I make my 74th while Tadashi changes. 

“Tsukki? Would you text me a reminder that I have to get notes from Yachi later?”

“Yeah.”

I try to inconspicuously spy on their text convos, but Tsukki sees through me in a second flat and just sighs before turning so I can see his phone screen.

_ Oh my god. _

Tadashi is in his phone as ‘Yamacutie’.

“That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen,” I blurt before I can stop myself.

“I know.”

 

The 75th is while Kageyama walks my bike home with me. He offered to wheel it alone so I took out a piece of origami paper and started folding.

“Why do you make so many cranes? Can't you make anything else?”

“No actually, but it's very important that I make these. You wouldn't understand Yamayama-kun. It's for someone very special to me, because they need a little hope.”

 

The 76th is much the same way, but Kageyama is silent. So I keep making them.

 

77th, I make another.

 

78th, and one more.

 

The 79th comes at home, after Daichi and Suga leave, Kageyama sitting behind me, trailing his fingers over my wrists and fingertips while I fold the crane.

“How do you do that? It's so strange. You do it so fast, like you've been doing it all your life. You take a square of paper and in moments you have this beautiful crane. I don’t understand…”

I fold the head into existence and toss it in my box in the corner.

“I don't know, it's hard to explain. Suga said it's like learning to spike, although it seems impossible at first, it quickly becomes second nature.”

Kageyama’s fingers moves over my palm lines as he nods, “Alright.”

 

The 80th is with a pounding heart while Kageyama sleeps soundly on my chest, his legs pressed against mine.

I set the crane on my bedside table, deciding future Shouyou can go put it in the box. 

I slowly reach down and pull my comforter over us before curling into the warmth Kageyama offers and closing my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I didn't think this would be as popular as it was, I figured a few people would read it, and I just kinda wanted to publish it somewhere, but yeah, here we are. Thanks


	9. Guest appearance, Asahi!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some hints as to why Hinata is making the cranes ;)

The 81st is at my desk, watching Kageyama still sleeping on my bed. I move my gaze back to the crane I made and my heart aches.

_I'm almost to 100._

It feels like I'll never be finished at this rate. Will he even still need the wish by the time I'm finished?

 

The 82nd is boring. I'm tired, sluggish, as I fold the paper precisely. It comes out perfect and kind of pisses me off, but I throw it in the box anyways.

Then my phone digs.

_Lev is trying to take me out for the movies on Saturday help._

I chuckle and pick up my phone, tapping out a quick response, _u can come over mine on Saturday, if u can make it, let Lev have it KenKen!!!!_

_Thank god, I thought you'd never ask. Can I come over like...asap. I'll leave right when I wake up._

_Course, whatever u want, I'll be here all day, soooooo_

_Yeah yeah I know Shouyou, I've got to go now, practice._

_Oh yea I should go wake Kageyama up so we can go_

_Kageyama is there? In your house? Presumably having stayed the night? Perhaps in your bed? With you?_

_Shut up Ken._

 

The 83rd is in the clubroom while Daichi is talking. He’s talking about us possibly going to another training camp in the near future, and I can’t keep the excitement out of my fingers. The crane takes shape before I even realize I’ve started folding and I set it in my bag carefully, Kageyama’s eyes boring into my back while I do it.

 

The 84th is after practice has ended, Asahi having come up to me and stuttered out an offer to bring me out for ice cream, Nishinoya standing behind me, as if to make sure he doesn’t run away. I pretend to think, barely keeping a smile off my face while I fold a crane with practiced precision.

“Alright!” I finally answer, flashing a bright smile at him.

“Oh thank god,” he breathes, clutching his chest.

I laugh loudly, stuffing the crane in my bag and nodding, “Of course, did you think I’d say no?”

 

The 85th is after I’ve finished my ice cream, watching Asahi timidly eat, my hands working themselves into my bag and taking out some paper. I fold a crane carefully, relishing in the quiet that being with Asahi brings. I’m glad Nishinoya-senpai made him take me out.

“Shouyou...I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s with the cranes? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, of course! No pressure, I was just wondering.”

“Mm, you know how if you make 1,000 you get a wish?”

“Oh, so you want a wish.”

“Ha, not exactly, I know someone who needs a little hope, a little wish, and I’m going to give them my wish.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I know it seems kind of cheesy and stuff, but they really need the wish.”

“Who is it?”

“Everyone seems to ask me that. It doesn’t matter, besides, I’m sure everyone could tell you anyways. It’s quite obvious, but if it gets around that I outright said it, it won’t be a surprise.”

 

The 86th is back at home, after having done my homework, trying to wind down.

_I can fly, but he’s grounded._

_I can fly, but he can't._

_Why?_

That’s the exact opposite of winding down, Shouyou.

_He doesn’t have any wings of his own, can I really carry him like this?_

_Will he even let me carry him? I want to help him, but will he let me? I want to help him fly again._

I finish the crane and set it aside.

 

The 87th is with heavier thoughts.

_What if he doesn’t even want the wish? What if this is all for nothing?_

Already having doubts before I even get to 100.

 

The 88th is imperfect in a way that mirrors my mood. My hands wouldn’t stop shaking as I made it, resulting in a crane that barely looks like a crane. None of these cranes will be the exact same, even if I want them to be, even if I want them to all be uniformly the same, in the end, they’ll all be vastly different. You could look at the one I made with Asahi earlier and this one now and not be able to believe they were made by the same person. I can only hope he won’t mind.

 

The 89th sees my fingers start to cramp. Doing too many in a row this late always does this to me. Apparently even having played volleyball for so long cannot prevent this.

 

The 90th, final of the day, is like lifting a giant weight from my shoulders. My fingers were really starting to hurt.

_You better not give up, he needs that wish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that Kenma is one of my favorite characters?


	10. 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/10 of the way

The 91st is easier. My fingers are starting to get used to the movements, and the cramping only happens when I’m tired. Still.

  
The 92nd is under the scrutiny of Tsukishima, his gaze sending shivers up my spine.   
“What?” I mumble grumpily, tucking the crane in my bag and taking out another piece of paper.   
“Tadashi told me why you’re always making them. How many?”  
“I just finished 92. I’m working on the 93rd right now.”

  
The 93rd in a few moments of silence between us.   
“So who’re they for?”  
“You’re smart, aren’t you? You should know.”  
“I do, but I want you to confirm it.”  
“Then no.”  
“If I had said I had no idea, would you have said the same thing?”  
“Yes.”  
“You must really not want him to find out.”  
“Course not, it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

  
The 94th is when Tadashi comes up to us and wedges himself in the middle of Tsukishima and I.   
“I’m surprised you guys didn’t try to rip off each other’s heads. Progress.”  
I snort and put the finished crane in my bag.   
“Which one are you on now, Shouyou?”  
“That would’ve been 94, right?” Tsukishima answers for me, tapping away on his phone.   
He reminds me of a more intense version of Kenma.   
“Yeah.”  
“Wow! You’re almost at 100, then! We’re really early, I bet you could finish all of them right now!”

  
The 95th.

  
96th.

  
97th, Nishinoya and Asahi arrive and sit across from us.

  
98th, Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka show up, adding themselves to our tightly knit circle.   
“What’s going on?”  
Nishinoya shrugs.   
“Shouyou is almost at 100 cranes,” Tadashi explains, before turning back to me.

  
99th, Kageyama shows up, staring in confusion at everyone crowded around me.   
“Stop getting distracted by people showing up! You’ve got one more!” Tadashi squeaks, reaching over me to get another piece of origami paper from my bag.

  
100th, my hands slow and careful as everyone watches with baited breath. I bend back the head and show it off. Tadashi whoops and pats my back, laughing into my shoulder.   
“100! You’re a tenth of the way there now, that’s amazing, Shouyou!” Suga smiles, nearly blinding me.   
All the attention is starting to make me blush and I rub the back of my neck, finding an interest in the floor.   
“Nice, Shou!” Noya chuckles, ruffling my hair.   
“I don’t know why we’re celebrating,” Kageyama says, still looking confused, “but good job at whatever it is, Hina.”  
Oh goodness.   
“Thanks Yamayama,” I respond automatically, blushing harder at the look Suga gives me.   
“Alright everyone! Get changed, we do actually have things to do you know!” Daichi yells, clapping his hands to get everyone moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao shit goes down in the next chapter


	11. KenKen is angsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao it's like 5 AM right now and I couldn't sleep so i just spit out another chapter

101st is with a heavy heart. 

_ Kuroo told me he loves her.  _

There’s nothing I can do to help either. It’s Kuroo and his feelings and his fault. All his fault. 

_ I’m sorry KenKen, you still coming over today? Want to sleep over? _

_ Can I? _

_ Course _

_ Thank you _

_ No problem Ken.  _

 

The 102nd is while I’m waiting for Kenma to show up, my eyes trained carefully on a blank spot on the wall. 

I’m not usually a violent person, even if I jokingly ask people to fight me, I’d never want to hurt someone. But this goddamn guy keeps hurting my friend and I actually want to punch him. 

I wish I could do more. 

 

The 103rd is with Kenma laying on my chest, listing off the things that Kuroo has done since I last saw him. 

“We were hanging out at an arcade, the first real fun I’d had in days, and then  _ she  _ was there, and I was the third wheel instead of his best friend. I could tell I wasn’t wanted, and I left. He barely noticed. Then he took me out for dinner the other day, and I thought everything was going to be able to fix itself, but as I was going to tell him what’s been going on with me he...he tells me that he’s in love with her. That he wants to be with her forever and always be able to be with her and he feels like they’re so good together, because she’s his best friend and his girlfriend.  _ Soulmates,  _ he said. I thought...I always thought that  _ we  _ were best friends, together until the end, that we were going to go places together, that there’d never be a me without a him, or a him without a me. He said he only ever needed me, what changed? Shouyou I think that I’m realizing I might love him, just as he’s leaving me. Shouyou, Shouyou what do I do?”

I put the crane on my bedside table and try to fight off the tears gathering in my eyes. 

“KenKen, I’m going to be honest with you. You do love him, I can tell, I’ve always been able to tell. And I always thought that he loved you too, but I guess I was wrong about that. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I wish I could do something to help you Kenma, I want to help, but there’s nothing I can do I’m sorry. I'm here for you, I'm right here if you need me,” I whisper, running my fingers through his hair in a last ditch effort to soothe him. 

I think it makes it worse, as the next moment he starts balling. 

_ Let’s try again.  _

 

104th is quietly, Kenma slowly falling asleep on me while I fold cranes. He’s going to tell Kuroo, we decided. When he gets back, he’s going to just tell Kuroo how he’s feeling. Which is going to be hard, we both admitted, but it has to be done. 

 

105th is once Kenma has fallen asleep, and I leave him on my bed in favor of finishing my cranes for the day at my desk. 

_ Hina, want to come practice volleyball at the park? _

He’s still calling me Hina, it wasn’t a fluke, oh geez. 

I finish up the crane and toss it in the box. 

_ I’m with Kenma can he come? _

_ Yea _

_ Lemme ask him _

I shake Kenma awake and he groans, rubbing his eyes. 

“My setter, Kageyama? He wants to know if we can go practice volleyball. You don’t have to play, but I don’t want to leave you here by yourself.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

_ Be there soon, Yamayama :0 _

 

106th is while Kenma tosses so Kageyama can practice his straights. I could practice receives on my own, but I figure I should finish my cranes for the day. 

_ He doesn't really need the wish. He just...needs a little hope, a bit of faith. That's why I'm really doing this. I wish I could do more, especially after...ugh. _

 

The 107th is when Kageyama comes over for a water break, his hand absentmindedly patting my head.

He’s started doing it recently, especially after a good practice match or when we get an especially good spike. I like it.

 

The 108th is while I wait for Kageyama to pack up. When he finally stuffs his volleyball into his bag and zips it up, I put away the crane I finished.

“Shouyou?”

_ Shouyou? _

“Oh sorry! Kenma-san kept calling you that and it was an accident, sorry,” Kageyama says quickly, scuffing his shoes on the dirt.

“I don't mind Tobio.”

_ Oh I like the way that sounds. _

“Oh! Okay. Thanks for coming and all. See you later?”

“Course. Bye Tobiooooo!”

“Bye Shouyou.”

“Alright! Let's go back home KenKen.”

 

My 109th crane is made out of tinfoil. I made Kenma and I leftovers and instead of throwing away the tinfoil I just...folded a crane. Kenma seemed to be amused by it anyways.

 

My 110th is a breath of fresh air. Kageyama sends me a goodnight text,

_ Night, Shouyou, good practice. _

And Kenma waits patiently for me to finish. 

I drop it in my box and hop into bed with Kenma, snuggling close to my friend and flipping off the bedside light.

“Night night KenKen!”

“Sh, night Shouyou, go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: HInata is bored and Kenma is not a morning person


	12. Hinata dies from boredom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me too son, me too

My 111th is because I’m bored.  _ So  _ bored. So unbelievably bored. 

Something I seem to have forgotten from the last time Kenma slept over is that he is  _ not  _ a morning person. I tried to wake him up a couple seconds ago and I swear that was bloodlust in his eyes. But I really am bored. 

 

My 112th and surprise! I’m still bored out of my mind. 

 

113th and I think I’m dying of boredom. Has anyone ever actually died of boredom? Probably not. 

 

114th and I’m 60% sure I’m going to be the first person to die of boredom. 

 

115th and I’m  _ 100% sure I’m going to be the first person to die of boredom.  _

 

116th and I start planning my funeral. See it’s going to be open casket so Kenma feels really bad for indirectly killing me and-

 

117th and I’m considering getting Tsukishima’s number from Tadashi so I can start a fight with him. It would cure my boredom I bet. 

“Shouyou?” Kenma murmurs sleepily. 

“You’re awake!” I screech, launching myself from my desk to crush Kenma in a hug. 

My boredom has been cured, I can feel death retreating, I am alive!

 

118th is while I watch Kenma play the new Pokemon games. 

I’m  _ so  _ bored. 

 

119th is when Kenma restarts the game and picks the cat for a starter. 

“Don’t you usually like the water starters?” I comment, twisting my fingers so I can bend the head down and finish my stupid cranes for the day. 

“Well yes, but this one reminds me of Kuroo.” Kenma shakes his head and nicknames the cat ‘Kuroo’. 

 

120th is in relief while I watch Kenma wreak absolute havoc on the first gym. Man he’s terrifying when he plays games. 

“What’re we gonna do today?”

“No more volleyball, your setter is freaky accurate, it’s weird.”

“Hey, don’t talk about my setter like that!”   
“What? How come? Do you like him or something?” 

I push Kenma lightly, trying to wipe the grin from his face, but he just laughs, “You’re hopeless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day? Can you tell I was procrastinating my homework?


	13. A Wild Yachi Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Hinata is friends with everyone

  
121st is during the quiet morning of Monday. The calm before I have to go to school.   
What if he doesn’t want the wish once I’m done?  
At this point, I don’t think it matters if he wants the wish or not. It’s been the experience, the process, every up and down, every road block. That’s what this is about, not the wish at the end, but the journey to get there.

122nd is before practice, waiting for the coach to show up in the clubroom, my fingers absentmindedly making the soft folds to create the crane.   
“Shouyou?”  
I finish the head with a flourish and pack it in my bag, turning to smile up at Kag-Tobio.   
“Yes, Tobio-chan?”  
“I’m not that much younger than you,” he mumbles, before sliding down the wall to sit beside me. “I think we should practice the back attack today. I have a good feeling about this. I think we can get it down before the training camp.”  
“Of course we can! Alright, race you to the gym!”  
“False start!”

  
123rd is after practice, waiting for my hair to dry a little more before I brave the cold, folding a few cranes for the day.   
“U-um...Hinata-san?”  
“Yachi?”  
“Yes! I was just wondering, uh, it seems everytime I see you lately, you’re making origami cranes and, well. Why? I mean! You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to!”  
“Don’t mind, don’t mind. It’s alright, I’m just making them for someone very special to me. I’m making 1,000 cranes so they can have a wish.”  
“Oh is it-”  
“No offense, but no matter who you say I’ll deny it. It’s meant to be a secret! Shh…”  
“Oh! Okay, I get it, sorry. I won’t tell! If I...would you teach me? To make cranes?”  
“Sure! You wanna come over after school? We could study a bit too.” I smile at Yachi and she tentatively smiles back. “I’d offer to do it now, but I don’t have enough paper with me right now. Sorry. Uh...I was going to say something else, but I can’t remember. Oh yeah! Do you have the notes from last English class?”

The 124th is once Yachi shows up, handing her a purple piece of origami paper and taking a red one for myself.   
“Here, let me just show you how to do it really slowly first, then we’ll try together, yeah? It looks hard at first, I know, but with practice, it gets really easy!”  
Yachi nods and I make a crane as slowly as I can, exaggerating my movements so Yachi can see them better.   
“Now let’s try together.”

The 125th is with Yachi, her fingers fumbling in contrast with my confident ones. In the end, her first crane isn’t that bad, even though it is kind of...soft around the edges.   
“That’s good!” I praise, sending her the biggest grin I can.   
“O-oh. It’s lopsided though, and it doesn’t look as good as yours,” Yachi responds, looking down shyly.   
“Pah! Hold on.”  
I leave the desk, taking my two cranes and tossing them in the box before shifting through them to the bottom and taking out my first crane.   
“This was my first,” I stress, placing it on the desk next to Yachi’s. “You have much more patience than me, and though it’s not perfect, it doesn’t have to be. I’d call the one you just made perfect, you know I like the one you made way more than any perfect one.”  
“Hinata-san-”  
“Oh just call me Shouyou.”  
“T-then you have to call me Hitoka!”  
“Alright! Ha, let’s try another one.”  
The 126th is with Hitoka again, and this time when she tries to press down her folds more I stop her.   
“Keep it soft. It’s nice.”

The 127th is after Hitoka and I finish studying. She’s eating blueberries on my bed while I fold another crane. I have to finish for the day, after all. Just a few more.

The 128th is while I try to catch blueberries that Hitoka throws at me in my mouth.

The 129th is on the piece of origami paper I accidentally stain with blueberry juice.

The 130th is with Hitoka gently laying her head on my shoulder, having fallen asleep after the great blueberry war(that I won). I’ll call her mom after I finish this last crane. I pat her head and set the crane to the side.   
“Hitoka,” I sing, shaking her shoulder lightly. “Hitoka wake up.”  
“Mm,” she groans, seemingly getting heavier as she leans more into me.   
“If you’re going to stay over you’ve gotta call your mother.”  
“Oh!” she gasps, sitting up suddenly and scrambling for her phone. “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you…”  
“I don’t mind, you can stay over if you’d like.”  
“Where’d I sleep?”  
“In my room? You don’t have to sleep in the bed if you don’t want to, I have an extra futon.”  
“But I’m a girl?”  
“You’re my friend? Ew, why would I want to even do that, we’re like 15. We’re still babies.”  
“O-oh, I guess that makes sense. Can I really sleep in your bed?”  
“Yeah, it’s warmer up here with two people anyways.”  
“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is the best most pure boy I have ever seen I love him


	14. Hinata is lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so so so sorry  
> in other news, i want my crown, I'm the angst champ

The 131st is while I wait for Hitoka to get ready, quietly folding a crane while she brushes her hair. 

“W-why do you think he needs the wish?”   
“Ha. Have you met him? It’s not so much the wish, but the idea of a wish. He needs a little hope, a reminder that someone is there for him. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. Are you ever gonna admit that it’s-”

“Secret! You promised.”

“Fair enough.”

 

The 132nd is content. Hitoka gently brushes through my hair with her brush and hums a tune. Usually when I get my hair brushed it's all tugging and pulling while they work out the knots, but Hitoka is gentle as she works out the kinks and and combs my hair into something tame. It's nice. 

 

The 133rd is while Hitoka and I hang out in the gym, Suga having just opened up for us. She chatters off about random things, and the background conversation gives a comforting atmosphere while I fold cranes. I'm so grateful I asked her to come over the other night. I tell her as much and she blushes.

“W-well I'm g-g-glad I came over. I-it was fun.”

“Yeah. Oh! Oh we should all get together sometime! You, me, and Yamaguchi! All the best first years!”

“O-oh I wouldn't say we’re the best…”

“Shush, of course we are.”

 

The 134th is when Tadashi shows up, immediately plopping down next to me, propping his legs up on my lap and rambling about this  _ ridiculous  _ thing that Tsukishima did.

I silently fold a crane, watching as Hitoka reaches across me and pats Tadashi’s foot in what I think might be a comforting gesture. 

“We should all hang out this weekend. Oh my god! I should invite Kenma. He’d love you guys. Although...it might be too much for him, with so many people, oh. I should ask him first. But us 3 for sure!”

“Maybe maybe Shouyou,” Tadashi clicks his tongue and smiles. “But that sounds like fun.” 

 

The 135th is after practice, trying to shake the happiness off myself by channeling it into a crane. 

_ He complimented me. A genuine compliment. Actual praise. From Tobio!  _

My inside squish and I smile at nothing. 

_ I'm so gone. _

 

The 136th is in the silence of my room, suddenly empty after having been full the last few days.

I'm lonely.

 

137th is meaningless. I go through the motions numbly and robotically. 

It comes out perfect.

I want to throw it away.

 

138th is my loneliness, I make the folds soft like Hitoka does, and bend the head low,  _ low _ , like Tadashi does, and have the tail stick up just a little too much like Suga does. 

I almost don't put it in the box, but in the end I lose to myself and let it go.

 

139th is my Tobio. I take a blue piece of paper and imagine how he would make a crane.

_ How would he make the folds, the wings? How would he make this movement? _

I make the folds defined, every angle sharp and precise, crisp, no useless movements. But I bend the head angrily and it sags down satisfyingly. 

I run my fingers across the bent head and toss it in the box.

 

The 140th is as my eyes threaten to close, and my heart hurts in my chest. This one is mine. Messy folds, uncertain and clumsy. Hell, I cut down the paper so it's that much smaller than every other crane. 

I shakily touch the outstretched and upturned wings and cover my mouth with my hand.

_ Don't cry.  _

Tears stream down my face and I can't help the stuttering sobs.

“Dammit,” I whisper. 

I pick it up and set it carefully down in the box. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY WHAT THE HELL WHY IS THIS FIC SO POPULAR IM SOBBING THANK YOU SO MUCH


	15. Confessions approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, so lets review what happens,   
> Hitoka and Shou are about to spend 100% more time together, Yams is gay for his best friend, and Kenma is going to confess next chapter

The 141st is rushed, finishing it messily as Hitoka breaks down crying right before practice starts. 

“What's wrong? Why're you crying?” I question frantically, folding the crane in my trembling hands.

“It's just that my mom will be out of town all this week a-a-and…”

I drop the crane and motion for her to come sit down with me.

“What?”

“I-I, it's embarrassing, Shouyou.”

“It's alright.”

“I'll be on my p-period all this week a-a-and I don't wanna be alone. It's stupid I k-know I’m s-sorry.”

_ “Oh.  _ Maybe my mom will let you stay over all this week. So you don't have to be alone. That must suck. I don't like being alone either, and my sister really likes you anyways. Sorry, I'm kind of rambling. In short, just stay with me.”

“W-what? H-Hinata, sorry, Shouyou. I couldn't ask that-”

“You aren't. I'm offering, aren't I?”

“T-th-thank you.”

“My pleasure!”

 

My 142nd is after two important calls. One, I call my mother to see if Hitoka can stay, and two, Hitoka calls her mom to see if she can stay. 

_ She can. _

We celebrate quietly after practice, already planning what we’re gonna do as I fold a crane.

“Shouyou! How many do you have now?” Tadashi calls, sitting down with us, Tsukishima glued to his side like always.

“This one is 142.”

“Geez. You're really doing this, it just kinda hit me. Like...all for him. That's pretty gay.”

“Shut up. I'm pan and you know it.”

“Yeah.”

All is silent for the second it takes me to put my cranes way and then Tsukishima is speaking, “Tadashi, can we go now? I don't want to be late for math today, since we have a test.”

Tadashi groans and runs his fingers through his hair, “Shit, we should get going now. Alright. Bye Shouyou, bye Hitoka!”

“Bye!” Hitoka and I chorus, waving.

 

The 143rd is after school, barely containing my excitement as Hitoka unpacks her suitcase, having agreed to share my room with me until her mom comes back. I sit at my desk, watching as she hangs up her clothes in the closet, making a crane to busy myself. My leg bounces impatiently as I wait for her to finish. 

“Hitoka,” I whine, dropping my crane in the box on my way to go help her. “Are you almost done?”

“Y-yeah, I’m just not sure how to hang my skirts up, I don’t want them to get wrinkled but you don’t h-have the right hangers for them…”

“Oh! These are so pretty!” I marvel, holding up the skirt to the light more and admiring the pastel colors. “You can put them in this drawer, it’s empty.”

“Do you like skirts, Shouyou?”

“I used to wear them all the time when I was little, but I stopped in middle school because the other kids didn’t really...like it so much.”   
Hitoka pats my shoulder and smiles, “W-we’re probably the same size, i-if you want, you can wear some of mine.”

“Really?!”   
“S-sure.”

“Woah, you’re so nice Hitoka, thank you!”   
“You’re welcome, S-Shouyou.”

 

The 144th is hard for the first time since I started out. I’m too twitchy, can’t settle down while I make the folds, and it turns out really bad. I can’t help it, I’m just so excited to have Hitoka over. 

 

145th is lazily after I finish dinner, sitting in my bed with Hitoka, while she and I talk to Tadashi over the phone. 

“Oh my god, right, so the other day I swear I almost died.”   
Hitoka and I look at each other in disbelief before she answers, “A-alright you got us, what happened?”

“Alright, so I went to open my fridge, but it was stuck or whatever, but when I tugged on it, it started to  _ tip over.  _ Naturally I started freaking out, yeah? So I managed to just barely get it back upright, but then the bowls on top of it fell off, the  _ glass  _ bowls, and if I hadn’t been wearing jeans and everything I’d be all cut up. As it is, my hands got nicked a few times when I picked it all up. It was a pretty crazy night.”

I lock eyes with Hitoka and start cracking up. She keeps a straight face for another second before devolving into uncontrolled giggles. 

“What? I didn’t hear this story yet Tadashi, I’m hurt.”   
“Sorry Tsukki!”   
“No you aren’t.”   
“I know, Kei.”

I scramble for the phone faster than Hitoka is and bring it closer to my mouth. 

“Is Tsukishima there with you!”   
“Shouyou! That was too loud!” Tadashi screams back.    
“You’re avoiding the question!”   
“Well-”

“Kindly shut the fuck up, both of you.”

“Tsukishima  _ is _ there!”

“And the big deal is?”

“Well you said-”

“Shouyou!”

“W-what? What did Tadashi say?”   
“It doesn’t matter!”

“Shush, I wanna hear what you said.”

“Tsukki! I thought you were on my side!”   
“This is a mess…”

“I’m going to go back to making cranes, Hitoka you deal with this.”

“B-but I don’t know what Tadashi said!”

“Oh. He just said that-”

“Shouyou, I swear to god.”

“Nevermind, I’m scared of him, why don’t y’all ask him yourself?”

“Tadashi what did you say?”

“Not telling.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”   
“Everyone chill out for 3 seconds I’m trying to find a piece of green origami paper, I need concentration.”

“Oh my god…”

 

The 146th, 147th, and 148th are all while Hitoka and I listen to Tsukishima and Tadashi arguing on the other side of the phone. It’s not really arguing so much as...I’m not sure. They might as well be speaking a different language. After I speak up and tell them to take their couple bickering somewhere they both tell me to shut up and hang up on us. 

 

My 149th is while Hitoka picks out skirts from her drawer and shows them to me. 

“No, too bright, too dull, too short, too long, t-that one! The pastel blue one! Oh my god, it’s so flowy and pretty! Do you own any crop tops?”

 

The 150th is as I gaze longingly at the outfit Hitoka and I picked out for tomorrow, as she won’t let me try it on until the morning. 

My phone dings suddenly...Kenma’s text alert?

_ I’m going to do it tomorrow.  _

_ Really? _

_ Yeah, I’ve been putting it off. He agreed to go out to dinner with me tomorrow, I’ll tell him then. _

_ R u gonna be okay? _

_ I think so.  _

_ Sure? _

_ Yeah.  _

_ Call me when ur done _

_ Um _

_ Or text me, whatever u want _

_ Alright _

_ Gn ken _

_ Goodnight Shouyou. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololololol next chapter is a doozy


	16. Just let this boy wear his skirt in peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lolol suffer

The 151st is while Hitoka does my hair, her hands careful and patient as she combs through my hair. 

“Stop bouncing Shouyou! I-I can’t get all the knots if you keep moving.”

“Sorry Hitoka,” I murmur, sliding down in my chair and grabbing another piece of origami paper. 

 

152nd is while Hitoka roots around in the closet, looking for her eyeliner. 

“Here, put your top on while I look for it.”

I dash over to the clothes set up on my desk and whip off my shirt, tugging the top over my head. It’s not a crop top, but it is a nice white blouse. I look cute as shit in it. 

“F-found it!”

 

The 153rd is while Hitoka gently applies the eyeliner, holding my head still. Even without looking at my hands, I know the movements well enough to do it. 

“Alright, you can put the skirt on now.” Hitoka smiles and boops my nose. 

“Yay!”   
  


The 154th is after I leave Hitoka with Shimizu and go to the clubroom. I barely look up from my crane as I throw open the door and step inside. 

“Morning, Captain,” I yawn, taking a careful seat on the floor, letting my skirt splay out and setting my bag down next to me. 

I tuck the crane in my bag and take out my notes for math. 

“Good morning, Shouyou?”

“Mm?”   
“Sorry, I’ve never seen you wear a skirt before…”   
“Hitoka lent me it.”   
“Well you look very nice.”

“Thank you!”   
  


The 155th is because I’m starting to get shy under all the attention. It’s to distract myself from the eyes on me. 

“Why’s everyone so qui-Woah Shouyou! You look pretty!”

“T-thank you Tanaka-senpai.”

I take out another piece of paper and start making my 156th crane. 

“Shou?”

_ Shou? Oh geez, I think my heart just stopped.  _

“Good morning Tobio,” I greet, flashing a smile. 

“Oh. Can I sit next to you?”   
I nod, moving over my bag. 

_ Man, tough crowd.  _

“Sorry, I should change.”

“No!” nearly everyone disagrees. 

“For practice...into my practice clothes.”

“Oh. Oh that’s fine. Just, don’t feel uncomfortable around us. We want you to be able to dress like this and know we’ll still support you. We’re just a bit surprised, okay, kiddo?” Daichi ruffles my hair and I laugh, trying in vain to move his hand. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll get Hitoka to let me steal more of her clothes.”

“Hey, Shou?”

_ It's not a one off thing oh goodness. _

“Yeah, Tobi?”

_ Whoops I didn't mean to say that outloud but here we are.  _

“You look...really good.”

“T-thanks!”

 

157th is after grumpily changing into my school uniform, already missing the skirt. 

“Shou let's go, we’re gonna be late,” Tobio mumbles, adjusting the strap on his volleyball bag on his shoulder. 

“Yeah yeah. Alright. I’ll be right there Tobi.”

 

The 158th is back at home, my fingers shaking as I await any word from Kenma.

Nothing. 

I make the 159th. Still nothing. 

As I finish my last one for the day, my phone finally dings.

_ Are you home? _

_ Of course what do u need???? _

_ Can I come sleep over? _

_ My friend Hitoka is staying here right now, she won't bother you just wanted to let u know _

_ I don't care, I'm taking the next train down, I'll leave early in the morning. Be there soon _

_ See u soon Ken _

  
The 161st brings me ahead of schedule, because I just can’t keep my hands still while Hitoka and I wait up for Kenma. He gave nothing away, he didn’t tell me what actually happened. For all I know it went great and Kuroo agreed to spend more time with him, but I just...don’t think that’s how it went. I have this horrible sinking feeling and I can’t shake the thought that he and Kuroo aren’t even friends anymore. 

I start making the 162nd. 

_ Is Kuroo homophobic? _

The thought sends a jolt of discomfort up my spine. 

_ No. No, because he’s friends with Bokuto-senpai, and Bokuto is gay.  _

Hitoka sets a hand on my shoulder and points to my phone. There’s a text alert from Kenma. 

_ I’m outside.  _

_ Come in, it’s open. _

I make the 163rd while my hands tremble with nerves and I can hear my mom greeting Kenma at the door. 

_ What if he’s crying? What if Kuroo hit him or something? What if- _

Kenma walks through the door, no tears, no smile, no bruises, no expression at all. His face is a blank slate as he takes a seat on my bed and briefly acknowledges Hitoka. His eyes flit over her, apparently deeming her as okay, before he turns to me. 

“Hi Shouyou,” he breathes, barely audible, and shakily smiles. 

Then he bursts in tears, burying his face in my shoulder, clutching my shirt, muffling his hiccuping sobs against my shirt. 

Hitoka awkwardly pats his back, but as the crying progresses, she moves closer and lays her head on his back, running her fingers through his hair. 

Kenma “shy around strangers” Kozume, leans into her touch. 

“What did that son of a bitch do?”   
“H-he’s not-” Kenma cuts himself off with a particularly loud sob and buries his face back into my shirt. 

“KenKen, come on. Tell me what happened.”

Kenma takes a shuddering breath, and sniffles a few times. 

“We were alone, since that was what we planned, just a quiet dinner at our favorite diner. But then she was there, and she came up and started talking to Kuroo and somehow ended up eating with us. When...when I told Kuroo I wanted to talk to him about something, they both just sat there, waiting for me to keep going. As if they both needed to hear it. I-” Kenma takes a deep breath and wipes at his nose with the back of his sleeve. “I didn’t know what to do, I was so  _ so  _ lost and uncomfortable, and for the first time, Kuroo didn’t notice. He  _ always  _ notices. But this time he didn’t, he just sat there with her, still waiting for me to say something. I- _ god I’m so weak _ -I started crying, right there, in the diner. They were both speechless, and I told them everything. Told them that I felt like I didn’t exist in Kuroo’s world anymore, let alone lay in the center of it like I used to. That I felt unloved, uncared for, and useless. I think Kuroo went to apologize, maybe even his girlfriend did, but then I admitted that I’m in love with Kuroo and she- _ god- _ she said that I just said all that to get them to feel bad for me. That I was trying to take Kuroo away from her, and  _ what the hell why would I do that that’s so rude and disrespectful he’s not even gay you freak.  _ Kuroo didn’t deny anything, just looked at her as if he was actually considering what she was saying. That’s all I fucking needed, I booked it out of there and went right to the train station. Obviously I’m not wanted back in Tokyo anymore, and if I could I’d move in with you, but I can’t and I’ll have to see him at practice tomorrow and deal with him looking at me like I’m dead to him. I should just drop out of school until he graduates, which won’t be long at this point. I used to...used to dread him graduating, being alone for a year, but now I can’t wait for him to be out of my life so I can get over him.”

_ Holy shit.  _

Hitoka locks eyes with me, her jaw slack, eyes unbelieving. 

“I’m going to fucking kill him this is the last straw, I can’t believe him, I-”

“Shouyou. No. I don’t want that. I don’t want you to do that. Just leave it, please.”

 

I make the 164th with Kenma’s sleeping form on my chest, pressed up against me by Hitoka, her arms around his waist, drooling all over his shoulder. I can’t sleep. 

 

I start on the 165th just as Kenma shifts and starts snoring. 

 

The 166th is while Kenma starts muttering in his sleep, unintelligible grunts and slurs of random words. I wish I could record it. 

 

The 167th is as an owl begins to hoot outside the window, insistent and not at all soothing for my sleep deprived mind. I still can’t sleep. 

  
168th is once the owl is done, having flown away I suppose. Kenma shifts in his sleep, his fingertips skimming across my waist, before curling around my right hand, effectively restricting me from making any more cranes. I guess I’ll have to try to sleep now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think shit went down this chapter? Think again


	17. Crop top shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, bit of angst, some more fluff...

The 169th is after I squirm out of the bed, away from the clingy hands of Kenma and Hitoka, having not gotten any sleep after all. So I get up, walk to my window, and make a crane while the sun rises. It’s slow, the colors seeping through the sky as the sun peeks up over the horizon. I pick up another piece of origami paper and start another crane. The sun’s light is slowly crawling its way up and over the mountain. 

“Shouyou? Why didn’t you wake me? I have to go soon.”

Kenma stumbles out of my bed and searches my closet for new clothes. 

“Shouyou, this isn’t your shirt, is it?” Kenma holds up a very  _ very  _ large shirt. 

“Doesn’t look like it. Could be my mom-”

“Nope, it say Karasuno High School on it. Don’t say it’s Yamaguchi’s, because it’s too big to be his. It’s your setter’s isn’t it? Kageyama?”   
“I suppose it could be, he did sleep over here the other-”

“Did you sleep in the same bed?”

“Well, yes, we always do-”

“You just said ‘we always do’, does that mean this is a regular occurrence?”   
“Kenma…”   
“Admit it, you like him,” Kenma states, leaning against my wall and grinning smugly. 

“I like a lot of people Kenma, what’s the big deal,” I shoot back, bumping shoulders with him as I go to dig through my closet. 

“You love him.”

“Hmm, maybe.”   
Hitoka groans from the bed and glares at us, “Yes, yes, everyone knows Shouyou has a big fat crush on Kageyama, yes we all get it, Shouyou, you’re gay for him, whatever. Can I please get some peace and quiet now?”   
“I’ll shut up if you let me wear these high waisted shorts with this crop top.”

“Fine.”   
  


I make the 171st while talking with Nishinoya outside the clubroom, waiting for Daichi to show up and let us in. 

“I didn’t say it before, but...your outfit is really cute, where’d you get the shorts?”

“Dunno, they aren’t mine, I borrowed them from Hitoka.”

“Well where did she get them?”   
“Eh, ask her.”

“Very helpful. I’m sure Asahi will be thrilled if I can find those...hmm. I hope they aren’t too expensive. Besides the point! You look super adorable today!”   
“Thank you, Nishinoya-senpai.”

“Agh! Stop that, you’re too much, I’m going to take you shopping this weekend, okay? You should have your own clothes…”

“T-thank you! That’d be great.”

 

The 172nd is after Tobio arrives, dropping his bag on his foot and gawking at me. 

I leave him to that, and start making a crane. 

“Shou?”   
“Tobi?” I mock, breaking out the puppy dog eyes and he chokes. 

It’s like he’s never seen someone dressed in something other than the school uniform. I’ll only tease him a little. 

“Sorry, I just...you look really, um, pretty in that.”

Ah damn, when he’s like that how can I tease him?

“Thanks…”

 

The 173rd is after practice, the school uniform stifling after Hitoka’s clothes. I hate the uniforms with a burning passion. 

I wait for Tadashi to finish getting changed so we can leave together, and as he starts talking, Tsukishima slides his headphones off, even as he complains about Tadashi being too slow. 

Aw shit, that’s cute. 

  
The 174th, 175th, and 176th are all while Hitoka and I sit on my bed at home, procrastinating our homework. 

 

The 177th is right after Hitoka bribed me(with chocolate) to text Kenma. I busy my hands while we wait for the response. I start on another crane and my phone buzzes. 

_ Yaku tried to punch Kuroo during practice, but I held him back.  _

_ Shit, you should’ve just let him have it tbh _

_ As much as I hate Kuroo too right now, you know I’m not like that.  _

_ Liar, when I told u about that guy who made fun of me for being short u tried to slap him _

_ Don’t remember.  _

I start the 179th crane and let Hitoka talk to him for a while. 

_ At least Kenma has Yaku back home.  _

 

I make the 180th, looking out at the night sky, Hitoka sleeping soundly on the bed. The stars twinkle brightly, and the moon hides behind the clouds. 

_ Please let him accept my gift.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I still don't get why this pic is so popular, like I die a little inside every time there's another view, kudos, or comment. On the outside it's like I'm all ya know...chill, but I'm internally screaming.   
> Thanks everyone


	18. Kuroo's redemption arc beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol when i typed in kuroo it tried to autocorrect to kite

The 181st is with a bright smile, Nishinoya standing just inside my room, gawking at my box full of cranes. 

“How many have you made?”   
“...” I finish my crane and toss it in the box. “181. 182 if you give me another minute.”   
Nishinoya shakes his head and sets a hand on his hip, “Let’s go Shouyou, I heard there’s a big sale at the mall today.”

“Fine, fine, let me just get dressed.”

 

The 182nd crane is while Nishinoya tries on his clothes, always coming out of the dressing room to show me and ask if it looks good. Halfway through I started taking pictures of him(at Nishinoya’s request) and sending them to Asahi, and Nishinoya and I entertained ourselves through his reactions. 

My personal favorite was when Nishinoya tried on that particularly short and cute dress, and Asahi didn’t respond for 20 minutes, after which he sent a very brief, 

_ You look really good _

Followed by a, 

_ I hope you know I’m internally screaming now, is that the last thing you’re trying on? _

 

183rd is in the quiet of a bookstore, curled into a comfy sofa with Nishinoya as he reads through the book he just bought. I had left my phone at home with Hitoka, telling her to make sure to respond if Kenma or Tadashi texted. Now I am so grateful for that, just cuddled up with Nishinoya, quietly making a crane. I take out another piece of paper and start in on another one. 

“Shouyou?”

“Yes, Nishinoya?”   
“Ah, at least call me Noya if not Yuu, I know I’m older but...I dunno, we’re close yeah?”

“Oh, of course. I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with it, sorry. I will from now on, Yuu.”

“Thanks Shouyou.”

 

I make the 185th back at home, Hitoka quietly texting Kenma on my phone. 

“He said that Kuroo broke up with his girlfriend today.”

“What?!” 

I drop my finished crane in the box and peek over Hitoka’s shoulder. 

_ He broke up with her.  _

Another text comes in abruptly, 

_ Kuroo came to my place, sobbing his eyes out. He was going to come apologize today, and asked her to come, but she wouldn’t because I’m gay and she didn’t...want to be tainted, or something equally as dumb. So he dumped her and she slapped him. Really fucking hard, that bitch. He fell and got a bit scraped up, but I think his face is going to bruise too.  _

“He came to apologize? Did he?”   
Hitoka quickly types in my words and sends it. 

_ Yeah. It was really weird, he all but got on his hands and knees and begged, but it’s my fault too. If I would have stayed a moment longer, Kuroo would’ve chewed her out then and there and agreed to spend more time with me I just...tore apart a perfectly good relationship, and I feel like shit.  _

Hitoka’s fingers fly over the phone faster than I can tell her to write anything. 

_ Don’t feel sorry, that’s a toxic relationship, and the girl, pardon my language, is a bitch. If she thinks slapping people so hard they literally fall is okay, especially her significant other, she deserves to be single.  _

_ Thank you guys, so much. Really. I just have to go now, Kuroo is still here, and he’s just getting out of the shower. I’ll talk to you later? _ _   
_ _ Yeah! talk to you later Kenma. Byeeeee KenKen!!!! _

 

186th, 187th, 188th, and 189th are out of everyone’s napkins, because I can’t keep my hands still for my life. Kenma is going to be okay!

 

190th is with an ‘I love you’ still on my tongue. 

_ God, I’m so glad he hung up before I could say anything, I’m such an idiot.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual me this whole chapter:  
> thats too ooc  
> guess its too late now   
> Someone in distance, aka my best friend: you haven't posted it yet tho you can still fix it
> 
> so yeah thats why I'm updating rn


	19. DOGGY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou gets a dog and names it after someone special

The 191st is on the car ride to the pet shop, my mom having noticed the sharp incline in my grades and offered to get me, drumroll...a puppy!

I can't fucking wait. I occupy my hands with another crane, and excitedly chatter to Hitoka, mostly about the puppy, also about this weird tree I saw the other day. 

“Shouyou we’re her-”

I'm out of the car before she can even finish, barely containing myself from running up and down the aisles like a 5 year old. Sudden barking interrupts my trail of thought and I stop to look towards where the dogs are kept, and a mutt is pressed against it’s cage, barking at me.

“Oi! I'm trying to pick up a puppy, I need to concentrate-”

The barking seems to only get louder, and I just sigh and go to leave, but the moment I turn my back, the barking just increases in volume, and the mutt bangs it's head on it's cage.

I stare in silent wonder at the dog, desperate to get my attention, even as I yell at it to stop.

“You might not want that one, he’s a bit older, already 5, and we aren't even sure what kind of breeds he is, just that he's very aggressive and loud,” an employee informs me, smiling sadly at the mutt in the cage. 

“No. Mom! This one, I want this one!”

“Yeah, Shouyou?” she asks breathlessly, barely holding Natsu back from attacking the puppies.

“Yes!”

 

The 193rd is with a dog curled up at my feet, carefully watching me with wary eyes.

“What're you naming him?” Hitoka whispers from beside me.

“Kageyama.”

 

The 194th is at practice, an extra skip in my step as I walk to the club room. I'm wearing a dress I bought while I was out with Yuu, a nice sundress that looks a little out of place with my volleyball shoes, but Hitoka told me it suits me. 

“Shouyou! You look great!” Yuu compliments me, donning his own black skirt and stockings.

“You do too!” I beam at him, blowing an exaggerated kiss to him. 

“Come on, we don’t have all day!”   
  


The 195th is after practice, showing Yuu pictures of my new dog, pride filling my chest as he coos at the pictures. 

“What’s his name?”

“Kageyama.”

“What?” Tobio looks up from his bag, tilting his head in confusion at me. 

“Not you, my new dog, I named him Kageyama.”

“What? Why?”   
“Oh he reminds me of you. He’s all bark and no bite-”

Tobio cuts me off with a glare and I shake my head.    
“And he’s really cute.”

“Oh.”

“You should come meet him after school today! Oh wait...Kenma said he might come over after school, and Hitoka is staying over right now as it is…”

“I don’t mind!” Hitoka chirps, taking out her phone. “I’ll see if Kenma minds if we go out to a cafe downtown or something so it’s not so crowded. I’m sure he won’t.”

“You sure that’s alright?”   
“Course.”

 

The 196th is with a lapful of Kageyama, and Tobio resting his head on my shoulder. 

“He doesn’t like me,” Tobio complains, glaring at said dog. 

“He barked at me all through the first night and now he loves me, he’s just shy, aren’t you Kageyama?” 

At the sound of his name, Kageyama jumps up and starts licking my face mercilessly, and I drop my finished crane, trying to hold in my giggles and failing. 

“He  _ really  _ likes you though,” Tobio comments, scrunching up his nose. 

“Yeah, he basically tolerates everyone else, but he loves me, don’t you, Kageyama?”

“Yeah...I-yeah! The dog does, I can tell, I mean, he’s all over you, really.”

 

The 197th is with a lapful of  _ Tobio,  _ and Kageyama sleeping at my feet. 

Well, they’re both asleep. 

I start another crane and mostly ignore my phone going off every few seconds. Which is just a litany of, 

_ Having fun? _ _   
_ _ What’re you two doing? _

_ Tired yet? _

Those two are lucky I love them. 

 

The 199th is while Tobio says hello and goodbye to Hitoka and Kenma, having already exchanged goodbyes with me. Then he leans down and pats Kageyama affectionately before getting back up, murmuring another, “Bye.” and leaving. 

 

200th is with shaky hands, Hitoka asleep, her head rested on my chest. I don’t want to wake her, but I can’t stop trembling as I finish...200. 200.  _ 200\.  _

That’s a fifth of the way there. 

I never thought I would’ve made it this far, but here I am. He truly will get his wish, and maybe I’ll get mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have a tumblr now btw, which is the same as my ao3 username, its just for like update schedules, and... sneak  
>  peaks ;D  
> Lol anyways yeah, they're both oblivious i know it's painful, but kuroo is gonna get more redemption next chapter and who knows  
> maybe he'll start dating someone else


	20. Tsukki is not a complete jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm sobbing i love this chapter

201st is rushed, especially after number 200. Still makes me giddy to know that I’m getting closer. The only thing is...will I really be able to keep the secret? Even though I’ve been unwavering in skirting around actually admitting it, can I really keep it up?

“Shouyou! It’s been a while, we should study together after school!” Tadashi offers brightly, shooting me a wide grin. 

“Sure-”   
“Oh wait, hey, can Tsukki come?”   
“If he promises not to be a jerk to my little sister, my dog, or Hitoka-chan.”   
“Tsukki!” Tadashi calls, watching expectantly as Tsukishima slide his headphones off his ears and comes over to join us. 

“Yes?”   
“We’re going over Shouyou’s to study, and you have to behave around his sister, dog, and Hitoka, although I know you will.”   
“We should invite King too,” Tsukishima offers, pretending not to have listened to Tadashi. 

“Hmm, why?”   
“Well if we’re studying, and Hitoka will be there, he’d be the only first year not there.”   
“Makes sense.” Tadashi nods. “That okay, Shouyou?”

“Tobio-chan!”

“What, Shou?” Kageyama deadpans, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walks over to us. 

“Come study after school!”   
“Okay.”   
“Woah! I didn’t think you’d agree since Tsukishima is coming.”   
“Wait, he is?”   
“Yeah! And Tadashi and Hitoka, and you know, Kageyama and Natsu.”   
“Yeah, but you know Tsukishima and I don’t exactly  _ get alo-” _

I hit him with my best puppy dog eyes, and when his decisive expression doesn’t change I pout too.    
“Fine, fine,” he concedes, sighing. 

 

My 202nd is while I go over vocab with Tsukishima. He’s not really all that bad. 

“And how do you spell it?”   
I fold down the wings and fiddle with the finished crane. 

“It’s...C, H, O, R, E, O, G, R, A, P, H? Choreograph?”   
“Yeah, although you still aren’t pronouncing it right.”

“Well how  _ do  _ you pronounce it?”   
“Choreograph.”   
“That’s too hard!”   
“Just try.”   
“Chorograph.”   
“No, no, you’re clipping the word to make it easier to say.  _ Choreograph.” _

“Damn, okay. Ah, choreo-graph.”   
“Yes, but say it normally.”

“Choreograph.”   
“Was that so hard?”   
“Yes!”

“Here Shouyou.” Hitoka pats my shoulder and hands me another piece of origami paper. “You think better when you’re folding.”

“Want to do family members?”   
“Sure.”   
“Obaasan, Sobo.”   
“Grandma?”   
“Spelling?”   
“Uh...G, R, A, N, D, M, A, A?”   
“You added an extra ‘a’, but otherwise yes.”

“Onii-san, ani.”   
“Brother?”   
“Big brother technically, but sure yes. Just spell it.”   
“Brother or big brother?”   
“Doesn’t matter.”   
“B, R, O, O, T, E, R?”   
“Wanna try again?”   
I groan in frustration and start folding the origami paper Hitoka gave me. 

“B, R, O, T, H, E, R?”

“Onee-san, Imouto-”   
“Sister? Right?”

“Don’t interrupt me, idiot, but yes. Spelling?”   
I fold back the head on my crane and wrack my brain for the last year or two of English. 

“S, I, S, T, E, R?”   
“Mhm.”   
  


I fold my 204th crane when Tsukishima asks me to form a few sentences in English using family vocab.

 

My 205th is while Tadashi relentlessly quizzes me on my maths. 

 

The 206th is while we take a break, and Tobio gets the milk boxes I get for him out of the fridge and plops down next to me. 

“You’re getting good at English,” he notes, throwing his legs over my lap. 

“Well the captain and Suga have been helping me too,” I comment sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“Ani-san?”

“Yes Natsu?” I respond, my voice automatically softening. 

“Can I put my new stickers on Tadashi?”

“Oh your-”   
Natsu covers my mouth quickly, pressing a finger against her lips and hissing, “Shh!”   
“Tadashi, Natsu has a surprise for you!”   
“Oh really?” he chirps, sitting down on the loveseat with Tsukishima.    
“Yes!”   
“Well, where is it?”   
Natsu quickly procures her new stickers and presents them to Tadashi, “Can I put them on you?”   
“Yes!”   
  
My 207th is while I watch Natsu messily press the stickers to Tadashi, on his nose, cheeks, the strips of skin exposed by his low cut shirt, his neck. 

Soon Tadashi is covered in star stickers(they glow in the dark), and I quietly thank him for putting up with it, but he seems happy. 

“Oh my! These are so nice!” Tadashi exclaims, obviously exaggerating how excited he is, but Natsu buys into it anyways. 

“You look so pretty with them on! You should borrow a dress from Ani-san and play dress up with me! You can be, hmm, Belle, and I’ll be Elsa! Um, I’m sorry, mister, I forgot your name.”   
Tsukishima looks up from his phone and I hope he’s getting my murdery vibes and will go along with whatever she says.    
“I’m Kei.”   
He completely surprises me by smiling gently at my sister and completely foregoing his phone to talk to her. 

“Hi Kei-san! I’m Natsu, will you play with me? I have some dinosaur stickers I can put on you, and you can be Cinderella!”

“Alright,” Tsukishima agrees, and Natsu quickly steals them away to her room. 

Hitoka sets a tray of cut caramelized apples on the table and squeezes in next to me.    
I start making another crane and jerk my head towards the tray. 

“Hinata Shouyou-”   
“Yachi Hitoka.”   
She sighs and picks up one of the pieces and patiently feeds it to me. 

“You’re a lazy jerk, you know that right?”

“Yes. Can I have another one?”   
“No.”   
“Tobi?”   
Tobio jumps, as if he hadn’t expected me to talk to him. 

“Sure.”   
He carefully feeds a slice to me, and I nod in thanks, finishing my crane. 

“More?” I ask(demand), while I pick up another paper. 

So we sit, listening to Natsu play with Tadashi and Tsukishima, Tobio feeding me caramel apples while I make cranes, Hitoka texting Kenma, and Kageyama snoring somewhere in the other room.

It’s nice. 

 

The 210th is after Kenma texted Hitoka and I, late at night. 

_ Kuroo is sleeping over.  _

_ Didnt he do that a lot b4 he started dating that chick _

_ Yeah, but now he knows I’m not only gay, but have a crush on him. Hell, I think he did it to prove it doesn’t matter to him.  _

_ Oh.  _

***Image sent***

Hitoka and I stare at the image for a moment before we start cracking up. Kuroo is asleep, two pillows pressed firmly against his head. 

_ Does he really sleep like that???? _

_ Yeah, that’s why his hair is like that all the time.  _

_ Omg no, really? _

_ Yeah.  _

_ Oh boy u gotta send me more pics like that _

_ I don’t have any more pillows though, asshole.  _

_ Just sleep on top of him.  _

_ You are the worst, Hinata Shouyou.  _

_ Oh whatever you big baby, I sleep with people all the time and it’s totally fine.  _

_ It’s different, you didn’t have crushes like ten years in the making on those people.  _

_ Oh yea, i forgot. Kick him off  _

***Image sent***

Kuroo is now on the floor, blinking blearily up at the camera, from where I assume Kenma is now on the bed. 

_ Lmao!! Thats not what i meant  _

_ It worked.  _

_ Whatever, go to bed KenKen _

_ You too Shouyou, Hitoka.  _

_ Yes sir! _ _   
_ _ Shut up. Sleep.  _

_ Night Ken. Goodnight Kenma.  _

_ Goodnight guys.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't following my tumblr, shortened version is, I have exams soon and updates will be slower


	21. Tadashi is really gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly Tsukki is also really gay   
> hmm

 

I make the 210th blearily, my phone pressed firmly to my ear, just listening to Tadashi breathe on the other end. 

“Wanna talk about it?” I yawn, making soft folds in the dark. 

“No. Yes. I don’t know, I just need a second…”

I go silent and get another piece of origami paper. Tadashi’s breathing is labored, as if he’d run a mile, and the breaths are staggered and I can hear the way they rattle his chest. I am so unbelievably curious as to what happened, but if he doesn’t want to tell me then I will accept that.    
“How do you know you’re in love?”   
I contain my immediate reaction and allow myself a moment to think. 

“How would I know?”   
“You’re in love with him and everyone knows it, Shouyou. Just tell me.”   
“You don’t, not all the time. Love is weird, sometimes you won’t notice it at all, and then they’ll do something stupid or cute or mundane and you’ll just feel it in your chest. Sometimes your heart will beat a little faster and you’ll want to smile for no reason at all, other times it  _ hurts,  _ like someone is stabbing you in the chest, and you can’t even breathe because  _ fucking hell do you love them.  _ Love heals and it hurts, but it’s worth it, because it means you’re human.”   
“Shouyou…” Tadashi takes a sharp intake of air and when he breathes out it sounds like a sob. “How do I fall out of love?”

“I wish I knew, Tadashi.”   
I start making another crane as Tadashi cries silently, before cresting at a whimper of, “How could he love someone like me?”   
“I’m almost a thousand percent sure that we’re talking about Tsukishima, and I’d like to cut in with the fact that he is very in love with you, and you’re the only one who doesn’t realize it.”

“I am a bumbling idiot, a crybaby, I’m useless, I-”   
“You better shut the fuck up before I have to walk to your house at 3 am so I can slap some sense into you. You’re an amazing person, Tadashi, why can’t you see that? You have nothing to be insecure about.”

“But-”   
“We’re going to ask Tsukishima tomorrow who’s right, and then if you two don’t make out after I’ll be disappointed. Go back to sleep.”   
“Shouyou-”   
“I know, I know, sleep.”   
  
213th is while Tadashi and I wait for Tsukishima to show up in the clubroom, Tadashi absolutely shaking. 

“Morning Tadashi.”   
“G-good morning Tsukki!”   
I nudge Tadashi with my shoulder and glare at him. 

“Um...Tsukki, I don’t mean to trouble you, I’m sorry, I just-”   
“Hey isn’t Tadashi great?”   
Tsukishima looks up from his bag and makes a face at me, but nods.    
“The greatest.”

“And?”   
“The prettiest, the strongest, the funniest, the smartest, the most loyal, the most determined, the most hard working, the most loving, the most caring and kind person I know. Off the top of my head, I’m sure I could think of more things but-”   
“Tsukki!”

Tadashi throws himself at Tsukishima and he catches him, although he looks slightly surprised. 

“Yamaguchi, please warn me the next time you decide to run at-are you crying?”   
“N-no,” Tadashi sobs.    
I sit back and decide to stop meddling for a bit and just fold cranes. 

 

I make my 220th while Hitoka and I text Kenma again, as has become custom. 

_ Kuroo brought me cake and the early release of the new Final Fantasy game that’s it I’m even more in love with him.  _

_ Hes a suck up _

***Image sent***

Kuroo is asleep on Kenma’s couch, his legs tucked under him and his head lolling off the edge of the arm. There’s popcorn kernels stuck to his shirt and he’s drooling. 

_ Yes, well this suck-up fell asleep. I’m going to draw on his face.  _

_ What are you? Ten? _

_ Yes.  _

_ Draw a dick _

_ I plan to.  _

Hitoka and I sit back and wait for the  _ cat _ astrophe to unfold. 

***Image sent***

Kuroo is still asleep, his face now marred with crude Sharpie marks. There are many obscene(and really well drawn) dicks, as promised, and other tiny doodles and such. Some words I can’t understand that are in English, but the mother of it all is the writing across Kuroo’s forehead. 

_ Property of Kenma? _ _   
_ _ He’s done it to me before, I feel like it’s only fair.  _

_ Alright _

***Image sent***

Kuroo is looking blankly at the camera, eyes foggy with sleep and his hand moving up to rub at his eyes. 

_ He has no idea yet.  _

_ No, not yet, but he’s going to the bathroom… _

***Video sent***

The bathroom door is closed, light flooding out from under the door. Kuroo is lightly humming, but it abruptly cuts off a few moments later. 

“Kenma!”   
The camera shakes as Kenma starts laughing, but we still get the wonderful image of Kuroo throwing open the bathroom door, his fly still down, Sharpie still decorating his face. 

“Kenma did you do this?!” he asks, gesturing wildly to his face. 

“No.”   
“Then who did?”   
“Me.”   
“I knew it! Are you filming this?”   
“Duh, Shouyou needs to see this.”   
Kuroo reaches for the camera and the video cuts out. 

_ Sucker, I sent it before he could delete it.  _

_ I’m p sure he let u bc theres no way he couldnt have just overpowered you _

_ Shut up.  _

_ No _

_ Go to sleep isn’t it like midnight for you? _

_ Yes. _

_ Go to sleep! _ _   
_ _ No, you aren’t the boss of me.  _

_ You need your rest, Shou _

_ Fine _

_ I thought I wasn’t the boss of you _

_ That’s it. Blocked, deleted, I’m never talking to you again.  _

_ I’m sorryyyyyyyyy. I’ll stop.  _

_ Go to sleep. _

_ Alright. NIGHT KENKEN!!!!! Goodnight Kenma.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is a child, I love him so much.   
> This was Kenma dominated, so next chapter I'll probably either make it more Tsukki oriented or Kags oriented.   
> No mention of Kageyama in this chapter it's a miracle. Also next chapter more Suga and Daichi.   
> Also I'm writing a fic just about Yams because I love him so much


	22. Some good old fashioned Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shouyou needs to be protected, someone help this boy

221st is with Suga lightly petting through my hair, sitting with me on the sidelines while I wait out my nosebleed. 

“Shouyou, I haven’t seen you in a while, how is life treating you?”

“Badly, I just received one of Azumane’s spikes directly to the face. It really hurts,” I complain, folding down the wings of my crane. “And now Tobio is off his game-I swear to god if you lose this game just cuz I’m not in it I’ll never let you live it down!-which sucks.”   
“I meant, personal life, Shouyou,” Suga laughs gently through his nose and hands me another piece of origami paper. 

I twitch my nose a little, half irritated at the cloth there meant to soak up the blood, half upset that I don’t have enough time to tell Suga everything.

“Kenma confessed to Kuroo, and he broke up with his girlfriend to spend more time with Kenma, although I don’t think Kuroo actually likes Kenma back...anyways. Tadashi has been a little self conscious and I’m 10,000 percent sure he’s in love with Tsukishima, though god knows why, and doesn’t know what to do, which is ridiculous because I’m  _ 1,000,000  _ percent sure Tsukishima likes him back. Hitoka’s mom gets back today so she’s not even coming back from school with me, but I don’t really want her to leave since I get lonely, and hey I have a dog now, his name is Kageyama, not to mention my grades have skyrocketed since Hitoka, Tsukishima, Tadashi, Daichi,  _ and  _ you have started helping me study. And I kind of miss Bokuto-san, and I think Tadashi misses Akaashi-san too, when are we going to another training camp? Plus-”   
“Shouyou, slow down.” Suga sets a calming hand on my back and kisses the top of my head. “Sounds like there’s a lot going on. Lots of relationship troubles with your friends?”   
I nod solemnly and Suga pats my head. 

“You said you get lonely? Daichi and I will come over after school, we’ll study. Want to invite Kageyama too? Maybe Tanaka too or-”   
“Just you two.”

 

223rd is with my head on Suga’s lap, movements lazy, barely staying awake. 

Daichi is preoccupied with his phone, but every once in awhile he’ll look over at us and smile. 

“Aha!” he exclaims suddenly, holding his phone up to his ear and waiting a moment. “Bokuto Koutarou?”

I shoot up, and Suga lets his hand fall from my head as I move towards Daichi. 

He playfully leans away from me and hums into the phone, “Yes this is Sawamura, from Karasuno. I have someone who wants to talk to you.”   
I make grabby hands for the phone, but Daichi keeps it out of my reach. 

“Hinata Shouyou.”   
I can hear an excited shout from the other end before Daichi is handing me the phone and I’m shrieking into the receiver, a drawn out, “Bokuto-san!”

“Shouyou! Akaashi! Guess who’s on the phone!”   
I match his volume and my excitement grows at hearing him, “Bokuto-san! My setter and I have a new attack!”   
“Woah! That’s awesome! I should teach you how to do a straight!”   
“Gwah! Really?!”

“Yeah!”  
“You’re the best, Bokuto! Tobio doesn’t teach me stuff like that!”  
“Tobio?”  
“My setter.”  
“Oh! Well I taught Akaashi everything he know-”  
“No you didn’t, Bokuto-san, _I_ taught _you_ everything you know.”  
“Ah, well…”

“Bokuto!”

“Shouyou!”   
“I have a dog!”

“No way!”

I sandwich the phone between my ear and shoulder and start rapidly making cranes. 

“Yes way! I named him after my setter and he’s a really pretty dog, and he’s kinda old but that’s okay! Oh! My sister wants to meet you!”   
“Natsu?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I want to meet her too!”   
“She even bought owl stickers, just in case!”   
“That’s adorable!”   
“I know!”   
“Shouyou, perhaps you should quiet down a little,” Suga offers, smiling gently. 

“Sorry, Suga.”   
“Tell Suga I’m sorry too.”   
“Bokuto is sorry too.”   
“It’s alright!” Suga laughs, ruffling my hair. 

“Oh! Sorry, Suga...I almost forgot, I learned how to make origami cranes.”   
“That’s awesome!”   
“I know! Whoops, sorry. I’ve made...uh. How many did I just make? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. I’ve made 229 cranes.”

“That’s so many,” Bokuto whisper screams and I find my chest swelling with pride. 

“Well I’m gonna make 1,000.”   
“1,000!”   
“For a wish, yeah!”   
“What’re you gonna wish for!”   
“Oh, I’m giving my wish to someone else, actually.”   
“Who?”   
“Can’t tell, secret.”   
“Woah! That’s so cool! Like, top secret, like no one else knows besides you?”   
“Yeah…”   
“Wow!”   
“Haha…thank you Bokuto.”   
  
The 230th is alone. No Hitoka to keep me company while I text Kenma. 

_ I don’t think Kuroo has left my house since he broke up with his girlfriend.  _

_ Do u want him to leave? _

_ Nope. _

I laugh without humor and set aside my finished crane. 

***Image sent***

Kuroo is asleep, as he is in most pictures Kenma sends me of him. Asleep on Kenma’s bed, spooning a pillow, his long limbs curled around the tiny pillow, and a fuzzy blanket is tangled around his legs. 

_ He’s exhausted all the time now. I appreciate the cute images, but the break-up hit him hard. He really did love her.  _

_ I’m sorry.  _

What else can I say to him? 

_ Are you okay? _ _   
_ _ Yeah, why? _ _   
_ _ You’re...using correct grammar and punctuation and stuff, what’s wrong? _ _   
_ __ Nothing, Hitoka just went back home today.

_ Kuroo and I are gonna come over tomorrow then. _

_ You really don’t have to do that, especially since Tadashi and Tsukishima will be there. _

_ Kuroo will be happy to see Tsukishima again, and I can get over it for a few hours.  _

_ You don’t have to. _

_ I want to.  _

_ Thank you kenma _

_ Are you crying? _ _   
_ _ No _

_ I’m sure you aren’t Shouyou.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kenma is finally coming over again and Tsukishima is probably only coming over to play with Natsu


	23. 2 down, 1 to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality Tsukkiyama

The 232nd is while Tsukishima is quizzing me on more English vocab. It’s only fair, it’s my worst subject. 

“Chibi-chan,” Kuroo calls, waltzing into my room, Kenma trailing behind him. 

“Sorry, forgot to check my phone,” I say sheepishly, getting up to hug Kenma. 

“It's okay Shouyou. Um, is that Tadashi? Sorry, I know we’ve met, but I’m bad with faces…”   
“Yeah! Tadashi, this is Kenma, Kenma, this is Tadashi! I’m sure you’ll get along really well, but if you don’t, that’s okay too!” I smile at them as brightly as I can and Tadashi laughs. 

“Hello, nice to meet you!” Tadashi giggles, waving shyly at Kenma. 

Kenma startles and waves back, “Uh...yeah, nice to meet you...too.”   
“Ah, Shouyou, I think I owe you an apology too,” Kuroo says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Hm? How come?”   
“Well, I mean, it must’ve upset you as well, seeing how much Kenma was hurting and not to mention you had no way of just going over his house when he needed you since you live kinda far away and I’m kind of rambling I know. Sorry. I’m just really sorry I put Kenma through that, and that you had to watch it happen.” Kuroo wrings his hands, before shaking them out and giving a half bow to me. “It’s entirely my fault, and I hope you can forgive me.”   
I eye the nasty purple bruise on Kuroo’s cheek and sigh, “It’s not entirely your fault, although you aren’t innocent. Of course I forgive you, you’re quite oblivious…”   
“Th-”   
“But if it ever happens again, know, that I will not forgive you again, and neither will Kenma.”   
“Yes! Of course, yeah, I know. Now that I know, I won’t do it again, I just-”   
“Shouyou, please leave Tetsu alone.”   
“What? I was serious.”   
“I know, but he looks like he’s gonna pass out. Go study.”   
“Yes Kenma.”   
  
The 233rd is with tired eyes. It’s not even that I’m that tired, it’s just that with everyone piled together on the couch, I find myself relaxing. 

“Ani-san!” Natsu calls, worming her way onto the couch. “Oh! Hi Kei-san!”   
“Hello Natsu-chan, how are you?”   
Natsu smiles her thousand watt smile and crawls over Kenma and Tadashi to sit on Tsukishima’s lap.

“I got a 100 on my maths quiz! Oh, and I got more stickers, I have some birds now, but I got more dinosaur ones for you! These ones are more realistic, like you said, and they glow in the dark!”

“That’s very cool, may I see them?”   
I tune out of their conversation, already sure that even though Tsukishima is a jerk, he’ll be good with my sister. 

“Shouyou?”   
I turn to Kenma and tilt my head at him, slightly annoyed that from his perch in Kuroo’s lap I have to look up at him. 

“You didn’t invite Kageyama.”   
“I’m aware?”   
“No, that’s just strange is all.” Kenma smirks, a slightly predatory look in his eyes. “Too embarrassed to have your crush hanging around in your house?”

“Kenma!” I blush deeply and turn my head away from him. 

Kageyama comes trotting over and whines when there’s not enough room on the couch for him. 

“Not you,” I assure him, petting his head as he tries to lick my face. “Not you Kageyama, go lay down.”   
“Still can’t believe you named your dog Kageyama. Does he really not realize you’re in love with him?”   
I glare at Kenma and he just grins and leans back against Kuroo’s chest. 

“To think you were the one that made me confess to Kuroo.”

“Shut the hell up.”   
“Stop fighting,” Tadashi commands, pulling a true Tsukishima sneer before turning back to his book.  

I go quiet and start on more cranes. 

Kenma looks around, before leaning close to Tadashi and whispering, “So when are  _ you  _ gonna tell him you like him?”   
Ah. Yes. He was making sure Tsukishima was out of earshot, how nice of him. 

Tadashi starts sputtering, “M-me? Who? Tsukki? I d-don’t like him, I-”   
“That’s sad then, if you don’t like him, because he looks at you like you hung the moon.”

“He does? I didn’t even-”   
Kenma cuts Kuroo off before he can continue, “Notice? Of course you didn’t. You’re oblivious. I, on the other hand, have never seen anything more obvious than how much he adores you, Tadashi. Excuse me for saying so, but you look at him the same, and if I didn’t recognize that absolute pain and longing on your face, I’d think you two were a couple.”

Kenma must be stopped. 

“Okay, KenKen, I think that’s enough. I get it, I should confess to Tobio, although you know I won’t, and Tadashi should tell him how much he’s in love with him, which I totally agree with, since it’s very obvious-”

“Who is Tadashi in love with?” Tsukishima comes back in, balancing Natsu on his hip. 

“Well look who the cat brought in,” Kuroo remarks, too loudly, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from Tadashi. 

“Yes. How funny, Kuroo-san. Haha. Now, who’s Tadashi in love with? As his best friend, I feel entitled to be involved in the conversation.”   
Kenma leans in close to me and murmurs, “Can you see how heartbroken he looks?”   
Yes, I can, actually. 

My hands keep flying as I make cranes, because I honestly don’t know what else to do. Tadashi looks 5 seconds away from tears. 

“Is this some big secret? I heard you guys say ‘he’, I know it’s a boy, it doesn’t really matter. Is that what you were worried about?”   
Kuroo looks away uncomfortably and Tadashi sends me a helpless look. 

“Uh, Tsukki?”   
“Yeah?”   
“A few days ago you said I was just...the greatest person you knew.”   
“Well, duh, you are. But what does that have to do with-”   
“Do me a favor, Kei, and shut up for a few seconds.”

Tsukishima keeps his mouth shut, and sets Natsu down so she can go back to her room.

“Should we go?” I feel the need to cut in. 

“Please don’t.”   
“Okay.”   
“You said I was the greatest. Pretty, strong, funny, loyal, all that. Would that change? Ever? If I liked the most rude, annoying, stuck-up person ever?”   
“Kuroo? I thought he was dating Kenma, but of course I wouldn’t mind, you’re still my best friend…”

“No, you goddamn idiot,” Tadashi sighs, running a hand through his hair and messing it up in frustration. 

Kenma bites his lip and smiles, mouthing, “I’ll tell you later” to me. 

“Bokuto? Hold on, is he someone I know?”   
“I would hope so, although sometimes I doubt it.”   
“That doesn’t make any sense. Is it Nishinoya-san? God that’d be the worst. Oh no, is it Tanaka?”   
Tadashi starts laughing, and the tension leaves his shoulders and he shakes his head, “No. Here, I’ll give you a hint. He’s blond.”   
“Is it that guy from Jozenji? He does have nice hair, I suppose.” 

Tadashi just laughs harder and clutches his stomach, “He’s really tall too. And mean.”   
“Is it that guy from Seijoh that the Grand King calls ‘Mad-dog’?”   
“He wear glasses, to be more specific, he’s 190 centimeters. Uh, let's see, he’s a middle blocker, and likes dinosaurs and strawberry shortcake, and-”   
“Tadashi?”   
“Hm, Kei?”   
“I’m blond, I wear glasses, I’m 190 centimeters, I’m a middle blocker, I like dinosaurs, and strawberry shortcake, I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but-”   
“Oh yeah no, it’s not you, there’s this guy in my art, and he-don’t look like that! Oh my god, of course it’s you, who else would it be you dummy? It’s always been you.”

“Tadashi.” Tsukishima’s voice cracks and I’m immediately pulling Kuroo and Kenma off the couch and up the stairs, with many complaints from the later. 

“You know where to find us when you’re done!” I call, slamming the door to my room behind me. 

I throw my cranes in the box and breathe a sigh of relief. That’s finally resolved. Although now I’m sure Tadashi is going to join the “get Shouyou to confess” club.    
Woe is me. 

 

The 240th is with Kenma on my lap, Kuroo on the floor, his legs throw up on the side of the bed(Kenma pushed him off and he stayed there out of spite), Tadashi curled up with Tsukishima at the end of the bed, and Natsu sleeping beside me. 

I set the crane aside and pout, but Kuroo is quick to nudge me with his foot, “Stop moping. I don’t know why you’re upset, but stop.”

Very helpful. 

“You two gotta catch the train,” I remind him, but he just shrugs. 

“Are those two gonna stay?”   
“Uh.” I look to Tadashi and he shakes his head. “No.”   
“Then we’ll stay, yeah kitten?”   
“Shut up,” Kenma groans, and pulls the blanket over his head. 

“We’ll stay, he’s just mad I called him kitten.”

I nod weakly and everyone pretends not to notice how relieved I am. 

 

Bonus

:0

“Tadashi.” Tsukishima’s voice cracks and Shouyou is immediately pulling Kuroo and Kenma off the couch and up the stairs, with many complaints from the later. 

“You know where to find us when you’re done!” he calls, slamming the door to his room behind him. 

Then Tsukki and I are alone. 

“Did you mean-”   
“I meant it,” I assure him, laying a gentle hand on his arm and smiling, albeit sadly. “It’s alright. I already accepted that you might not return my feelings, although I’m still so happy to be your best friend and-”   
“No! I’m not.”

My heart sinks, and I pull my hand away. 

_ Of course, he must feel so uncomfortable with you liking him, why would you think otherwise that’s- _

“I mean, I want you to be my…” Kei starts mumbling and I can’t begin to make out what he says.    
“Sorry. Um, my boyfriend. Be my boyfriend? I promise to take care of you and, and love you like you deserve, and give you all the attention you need. Just, let me try?”   
“Uh.” I feel a hot blush cover my face and I duck my head. “Y-yeah. Of course. Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for 2 days no update, I have provided some beautiful canon Tsukkiyama and now we just need Shouyou to follow suit, amiright? But he won't don't worry, this fic will remain blissfully slow and painful :)


	24. Hina isn't gonna be lonely anymore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freakin so much Kuroken this chapter. Hinata is really gay, um...  
> Yeah that's it.   
> tbh that's the whole story

241st is at 3 am, groggy as I try to quell Kenma’s shaking and calm him by gently teaching him to make cranes.

He had a nightmare.

He drops his piece of origami paper and his trembling grows worse. 

“Shouyou?” he sobs, wiping away his onslaught of tears.

I bring him closer to me, pretending not to notice Kuroo jolting awake on the cot on the floor.

“Shh Ken, what is it? Wanna talk?”

Kuroo looks over at me with panicked eyes and I slowly shake my head at him. 

“I can't do anything for shit, Shou. I'm so useless, why do you keep me around? I don't do anything besides sleep and play video games, doesn't it annoy you?” he asks desperately, clutching onto my shirt. 

“No, no, of course it doesn't. I love you Kenma, and you aren't useless.”

Kuroo ignores my warning glares and climbs onto the bed with us, wrapping his arms around Kenma and sandwiching him between us.

“I love you too Kenma. You've never been annoying, that's my job, yeah?”

This draws a little laugh from Kenma and he nods. Kuroo makes tentative eye contact with me and mimes pulling Kenma off my lap. 

“Here, go with Kuroo okay? I’m going to go get some fruit or something for you, do you want water too?”   
“Yes, Shouyou.”   
I pass Kenma off to Kuroo, and they press their foreheads together, curling up at the head of the bed. I tear my eyes away from them and carefully descend the stairs to the kitchen, trying to make sure no one can hear me. 

I flip on the lights and pause...no footfalls to indicate that anyone followed me. I breathe out heavily and lean against the counter, taking deep breaths. 

_ I couldn’t do anything. I always talk about how I’ll always be here for Kenma, and he can always count on me. I’m all talk though, when the moment called for it, he only really calmed down when Kuroo stepped in.  _

_ Why does he still trust him?  _

I tighten my grip on the edge of the counter and bow my head, ignoring the throbbing headache coming on. 

_ Kuroo hurt him. He texted me, called me, came over randomly, all because Kuroo was hurting him and he needed to escape. Kenma forgave him. How? How did he do that? How can you look at someone who hurt you and still love them? _

I open the cabinet and pull out Ibuprofen and take two pills, hoping it’ll ease my headache a little.

_ Tobio hurts you all the time.  _ _   
_ I startle, and stare down at my hands, that have begun shaking. 

_ It’s different, isn’t it? Tobio doesn’t know. But...Kuroo didn’t know either. So how is it different? It really isn’t. _

I think back to how Kenma curled into Kuroo, how he sought out contact at every opportunity, how he looked at Kuroo like he was the world. 

Isn’t that just the same then?   
Perhaps. 

I take an apple and a water bottle out of the fridge and start making my way back upstairs. They can sleep in my bed, I’ll just make cranes, I don’t think I can fall back asleep now anyways. 

 

248th is with Tobio pressed up against my side, sluggishly tying his shoes while I make a crane before practice starts. 

Hitoka rushes up to me and starts talking rapidly about how her day was yesterday, as is tradition now that I’m not seeing her every day. 

“Shouyou!” Tadashi comes to join us, Tsukishima trailing after him. 

“Tadashi! Why are we yelling?”   
“Ah no reason. Except guess who’s art got accepted into the art show?!”   
“No way!”   
Tsukishima rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Tadashi’s shoulder before huffing, “Of course he did, did you expect any different?”

Tadashi blushes, but at least he’s smiling. 

“I’m so excited for you!”

“I know! I want you to come to the show.”   
“Gwah! Really?”   
“Well obviously, Shouyou, you’re one of my best friends,” Tadashi comments, turning his head away. 

“You’re one of mine too! I’ll come!”   
  
249th is after practice, because I bet Tadashi I could make a crane faster than him. 

In the end I finish mine in one minute, with Tadashi only slightly behind, at a minute and 13 seconds. 

I walk away $20 richer. 

 

250th is strangely with Tanaka taking a cautious seat on my bed. 

“You sure you don’t mind me sleeping with you? I can sleep on the floor.”   
“My bed is plenty big enough,” I shrug off, throwing my last crane of the day in the box. “Um, why did you come over again? Not that I don’t appreciate the company.”   
“Um. Suga mentioned you get lonely, and that you’d be alone tonight so I figured I’d come keep you company? I wanted to do it tomorrow too, but Noya said he wanted to. Of course if you want a break you can tell us to fu-um, screw off. Till then we’ll just keep coming over. Suga and Daichi want to come over on Friday though. Sorry, is this even okay?”   
“Yeah. Yeah! I really appreciate it, actually.”   
“Thank god, we just didn’t know what else to do-”   
“It’s really okay Tanaka, it helps a lot…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have! Exams! Tomorrow!   
> Okay so from today until Tuesday, updates will be scarce to none.   
> Then after that I have a surprise....  
> okay lmao whatever, to apologize in advance i'll just tell you   
> Kagehina will canon before Hinata finished his cranes(but not until like 500 cranes)


	25. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some asanoya and tsukkiyama just cuz  
> also an absurd amount of caps lock was used in writing this chapter

251st is while I'm waiting for Tanaka to finish getting ready. Which is ridiculous, he doesn't even have to do his hair, why is he taking so long?

I smooth down my slightly wrinkled skirt and set my finished crane to the side.

“Tanaka-san! We have to leave in 5 minutes!” I remind him, standing up to put on my eyeliner. “If you aren’t done by then, I’m leaving without you!”  
“Sorry, I was talking to Kageyama,” Tanaka huffs, slipping on his sneakers as he walks into the room.

My heart skips a beat and I curse myself.

 _Get a grip, Shouyou, you know it’s just artificial anyways, not love. It’s his looks, right?_ _  
_ I shake my head and touch up my makeup.

“Shit, Tanaka, there isn’t morning practice today, right?”  
“Yeah, it got cancelled.”

“Thank god, I’d hate for all this hard work to go to waste,” I hum, admiring my wings.

“We still gotta get to school though.”  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s go!”

252nd is while I’m waiting for Kenma to respond to my text.

_Sorry Shou, Kuroo and I went out for ice creaWHATS UP CHIBI-CHAN_

_Hello Kuroo-san_

_NO NEED TO BE SO FORMAL, HOWS YOUR BOYFRIEND_ _  
_ _?_

 _THE SETTER YA KNOW, TALL, BLACK HAIR, BLUE EYES!!!!! HOWS HE DOING_ _  
_ _He’s not my boyfriend, and his name is Kageyama Tobio_

_YES CHIBI-CHAN IM SURE HE ISNT, HOW IS HE_

_Tobio is doing alright, if a little stressed, because we have training camp tomorrow_

_OHOHOHO I SEE YOU TWO ARE ON A FIRST NAME BASIS_

_And how are you and Kenma doing?_ _  
_ _No response? I see you can deal it but not take it_

_Listen Chibi-chan, we’re doing just fine anDon’t listen to Kuroo, I am so sorry. I just went downstairs to get water, I’m sorry he’s an asshole. Nice kill by the way._

_Thanks_

 

253rd is while I’m waiting out a migraine, hidden underneath the stairs at the school. In between classes it’s quiet here, and no one is here. Although I hope Hitoka got my text and will bring me to the nurse.

“Shouyou? Yachi is taking a test right now, so she sent me down,” Tobio whispers, actually quiet enough so it doesn’t make my head pound worse. “Nurse?”  
I nod and Tobio helps me stand, taking my finished crane from my trembling hands.

“Put it in my bag,” I speak up, wincing when it hurts my head.

Tobio silently tucks the crane in the front pocket of my bag and hesitantly wraps his arm around me to guide me down the hall.

_Get a grip, Shou, you know it isn’t love._

 

254th is with Yuu on my lap, Asahi trying to quiz us on maths even as Yuu ignores him to talk to me about going bowling.

“Hey, Hinata-chan, how many cranes have you made?” Asahi asks softly, sighing as he puts away his study materials.

“This is 254!”  
“That’s so good Shouyou!” Yuu exclaims, jumping up and down on my lap.

“Great job Hina-”  
“Please call me Shouyou,” I huff, trying to push Yuu off of me.

“Um, great job Shouyou.”  
“Thank you!” I grin.

 

255th is laying across Asahi’s legs, Yuu sitting on his lap and propping his feet up on my stomach.

“Shou your phone is buzzing and it looks like there’s a lot of caps lock going on.” Yuu hands me my phone and I sigh, squinting at the text.

_Tsukki is taking me out tonight_

_CORRECTION ITS A DATE WE’RE GOING ON A DATE_

_OKAY WE’RE GOING ON A PICNIC (IM CRYING ITS TOO MUCH) WHAT DO I WEAR?_

_SHOUYOU THIS IS AN EMERGENCY_

I quickly open my phone to Tadashi’s texts and Yuu peeks over my shoulder.

_OH MY GOD YOU’RE LETTING ME PLAN YOUR OUTFIT_

_SHOUYOU THATS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW, JUST TELL ME WHAT TO WEAR_

_WEAR YOUR ASS POPPING JEANS_

_SHOUYOU THOSE ARE TOO SMALL FOR ME_

_THEYRE SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT TADASHI THEYRE SKINNY JEANS_

_OKAY FINE WHICH ONES_

_THE BLACK RIPPED ONES_

_SHOUYOU ARE YOU SURE_

_AS SURE AS I AM PAN_

***Image sent***

_YOU LOOK SO GOOD OMG OKAY YOU HAVE TO WEAR YOUR WHITE SHIRT, THE ONE WITH THE BAND LOGO, WHAT IS IT?_

_THE FALL OUT BOY ONE?_

_YEAH_

***Image sent***

_AM I GENIUS OR WHAT_

_OKAY, WHAT DO I DO ABOUT THIS-_

***Image sent***

Tadashi’s hair is...slightly messy.

_WOW YOUR BED HEAD IS ALMOST AS BAD AS MINE_

_ITS NOT BED HEAD IM JUST HAVING BAD HAIR DAY_

_PUT IT UP_

_????????_

_IN A PONYTAIL_

_HERE ILL GET MY MOM_

***Image sent**

_OH. MY. GOD. PUT YOUR HAIR UP MORE OFTEN PLEASE_

_WHAT?_

_IT LOOKS REALLY R E A L L Y GOOD_

_SHOES?_

_YOUR BLACK BOOTS_

_THE ONES WITH THE HEEL?? SHOUYOU THOSE WERE A JOKE GIFT_

_THEYLL LOOK GOOD I PROMISE_

***Image sent***

_LORD TSUKISHIMA IS A LUCKY MAN GOD DAMN TADASHI_

_Shouyouuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Go on your date now! Shoo!_

_Thanks Shou, love you <3 _

_Np tadashi, ily2 <3 _

“You are a god Shouyou,” Yuu comments as I turn off my phone and set it back on my bedside table.

“Hmm?”  
“A fashion god, you just took Tadashi on a bad hair day and turned him into some sort of ethereal being. I’m truly amazed.”  
“Well now we wait, Tadashi would never use his phone while he was with someone else, but after he’s home, we’ll hear everything.

 

The 256th is while I wait for Tadashi to finish his rant.

_Oh my god. Shouyou._

_Okay so he made the dinner himself, and the park was only lit by the street lamps and it was so quiet and we stargazed and he told me I looked absolutely stunning and SHOUYOU_

_SHOUYOU HE KISSED ME_

I dive for my phone and snatch it up before Yuu can beat me to it.

“No way! No way! No way! Shouyou hurry up and text him back I need to know more!” Yuu screeches, shaking me back and forth.

_NO_

_YES_

_NOOOOOO_

_YES HE DID_

_OMG_

_I KNOW_

_OKAY TELL ME EVERYTHING, ALSO NISHINOYA IS HERE LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER HOPE THAT FINE_

_YEAH WHATEVER, THATS FINE, IT WAS. IT JUST .AHHHHHHH_

_TELL MEEEEEEE_

_Okay so the moon was out at this point and it was almost the only light we had and he kept looking over at me while I was pointing out constellations and nodding even though he obviously wasn’t looking or paying attention and then he put his arm around me and said, “You look absolutely stunning, Dashi” and pulled my hair out of my ponytail and kissed me and sHOUYOU I THINK IM IN LOVE_

_OH MY GOD THATS SO ROMANTIC_

_I KNOWWWWWW_

Yuu starts squealing and shakes me harder, “Oh my god!”  
_HE WENT HOME TO PUT AWAY THE PICNIC STUFF BUT HES COMING BACK TO STAY THE NIGHT I GOTTA GO I THINK HES HERE_

_OMG OMG GOOD LUCK_

_BYE_

_BYE TADASHI SAY HI TO TSUKISHIMA FOR ME_

 

257th is with Yuu repositioned on my lap again, chugging apple juice.

“So has Kageyama asked you out yet? Or have you asked him yet? Doesn’t matter which, as long as it happened, cuz this is starting to get painful Shouyou.”

I choke on my own spit, setting aside my crane while Yuu slaps my back until I get my breath back.

“Yuu, you can’t just ask things like that,” Asahi chastises, looking worriedly at me.

“It’s true! So?”  
“I have not, nor has he. I don’t even really like him, he’s attractive sure, but-”  
“Literally no one believes you.”  
_Honestly, I don’t believe myself anymore._

 

258th is with Kageyama laying at my feet, his big brown eyes staring up at me and the sandwich I’ve abandoned.

“No, Kageyama, you can’t have the sandwich. It could make you sick, I’m sorry.”  
Kageyama sticks his tongue out at the sound of his name and jumps up, climbing up to my chest to lick my face.

“Oh! Haha, calm down Kageyama, go lay back down.”

Kageyama curls up on my chest and lays down.

It kind of restricts my breathing, but I don’t mind that much.

 

259th is after Asahi and Yuu finish showering, Asahi (the sweetheart), offering to sleep on the floor because he’s afraid of taking too much space.

“I’ve had way more people than just 3 sleeping in this bed before, I’m sure we can manage,” I insist, getting up to allow them to settle down. “I’ll finish my cranes and then come to bed.”

260th is after both Yuu and Asahi have fallen asleep, and I find myself ripping out the page in my notebook that I was doodling all over today, and fold it into a crane. It’s harder to get good folds with regular paper, but in the end it turns out alright.

_For him._

I toss the crane in the box and go to join Yuu and Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY GUYS IVE DONE HALF MY EXAMS AND SO FAR IVE BEEN DOING GOOD GOD BLESS  
> thanks for all your good luck wishes they definitely helped! <3  
> gtg study for my french exam tho RIP


	26. Crane Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An obscene amount of Kagehina and Daisuga

261st is on Asahi’s back, yawning as he carries me onto the bus. 

“Asahi perhaps you should put Shouyou down and take a seat,” Suga offers quietly. 

Asahi brings me to the back of the bus and sets me down next to Tobio, before going to join Tanaka and Yuu at the front.

“Morning Shou,” Tobio greets gruffly.

_ Aw. _

His hair is fluffed up, sticking this way and that.

“Good morning Tobi.”

I take out another piece of origami paper and start folding again, perfectly content to sit in this peaceful silence with Tobio. He rests his head on my shoulder and watches me fold, his breath slow and steady against my neck. I put away my finished crane and start another one. 

“This’ll be the last one, then do you want to play chopsticks?”   
“Mhm.”

I put the finishing touches on my 163rd crane and hold my fingers out to Tobio.

He yawns and glares sleepily at me, “I’m going to destroy you.”   
“Psh, nah. I’m going to win for sure.”

 

264th is with Suga, his arms wrapped around me while I sit on his lap. 

“Shouyou, I know you’re upset about being withheld from the game, but Shimizu just wants to make sure you don’t have a concussion. It’ll only be a few moments, then you can get back.”   
“I know, but Tobio is screwing up now, here, watch.” I point Suga in the direction of where Tobio is about to make a toss. 

He does, but it’s a little high and Tanaka barely manages to hit it over the neck. He bows deeply and apologizes profusely to Tanaka, but my shoulders hunch up and I want to scream. 

“He gets too worried when I’m not on court,” I sigh, rolling the tension out of my shoulders. 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Suga chuckles, his gaze traveling to Daichi, desperately diving for a missed recieve that Tobio messed up. “But Daichi and Tsukishima seem to be covering the holes nicely.”

“Nice cover.”   
“Hmm?”   
“I know you were just staring at the captain because he looks hot right now, but nice cover.”

“Shush.”

 

The 265th is on the bus ride home, tiredly trying to fold a crane before I fall asleep against Tobio. 

“Shouyou, don’t forget Dai and I are going to sleep over your house, okay?” Suga whispers to me from the seat in front of me and I nod. 

“Alright, you can fall asleep, you know? I’ll wake you.”   
I put away my crane and lean heavily into Tobio, letting sleep overcome my mind. 

 

267th is while Kageyama jumps all over Suga, licking his face and trying to sit on his lap, even though Kageyama isn’t anywhere near a lap dog. 

“Kageyama, get down!” I laugh, but Kageyama stays stubbornly curled up on Suga. “I’m so sorry Suga, do you mind?”   
“No, he’s cute,” Suga comments, scratching Kageyama behind the ears. 

“My boyfriend likes a dog more than me,” Daichi complains, coming out of the kitchen with two cookies, handing one to Suga. 

“Tragic.”   
“Suga strikes again, stone cold,” I commentate, looking up from my crane to watch the exchange. 

“Koushi, don’t you love me?”   
“And Daichi breaks out the first name and puppy dog eyes!”

“Aw, of course I do. But I dunno, I’m really taking a fancy to this dog, to be fair he’s really adorable.”

“Oh! The crowd goes wild!”

“Fine, I can tell I’m not wanted,” Daichi huffs, standing up to go back to the kitchen. 

Suga doubles over laughing, grabbing Daichi before he can completely retreat and tugging him back down on the couch. 

“Daichi attempts a retreat, but is inevitably thwarted by Suga!”   
“You know I love you darling,” Suga chuckles, wiping tears of mirth off his cheeks. 

“I love you too, Suga-r.”   
“Nevermind, I need to leave, right now.”

“Don’t leave my sugar honey bumpkin!”   
“Oh ew,” I groan, flopping down on the loveseat. “Stop, please, I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

“Go back to doing your thing Crane Boy,” Suga chastises, perching on Daichi’s lap and beaming at me. “I know you’ve still got a few left for today.”   
“And Suga reveals that he’s omnipotent,” I whisper under my breathe and go upstairs for more origami paper. 

My phone is ringing, and I nearly launch myself across the room to pick it up before it stops. 

“Hello?” I answer breathlessly, plucking up 3 more pieces of paper. 

“Hey Shou.”   
My heart catches in my throat and I immediately right myself, smoothing down my hair as if he can see me.    
“Oh, hey Tobi.”

“So what’re you doing tomorrow?”   
“Oh! Oh my god, okay, so I’m going to wear my dress tomorrow, I’m so excited. It’s a sundress and it’s got a really pretty floral patt-”

“Stop! I want to talk about cheese.”

“Excuse me?”   
“Cheese. You know. It comes from milk-”   
“I know what cheese is, why did you want to talk about it?”   
“I am not completely sure yet.”   
I take a deep breathe and go to respond, but he speaks up before I can say anything, “Well you see ⅓ of America’s milk is used to make cheese and since you’re basically ⅓ the height of a regular person it reminded me of you.”

“Hey!”   
“Um yeah, I just remembered that fact and really wanted to share it with you.”   
“Thank you?”   
“You’re welcome. Do you want to go to the park tomorrow with me? I mean, uh, you don’t have to, I just wanted to and figured I’d invite you since we’re friends, wait, we’re friends right? I mean I never really asked, but I figured we were, it seems like we are I mean, although I wouldn’t exactly know so I’m not sure, wait, are we? I guess it doesn’t matter, do you want to? Go to the park, I mean?”

I barely  withhold my giggles as I answer, “I’d love to Tobi. We are, in fact, best friends.”   
“Oh.”   
“Yes, o-”   
“Shouyou! Daichi just made popcorn!” Suga calls from downstairs.   
“Is that all Tobio-chan?”   
“Yeah. We’ll go after school?”   
“Mhm. Bye, Tobi. Have a nice night.”   
“Talk to you later, Shou.”

I hang up and lightly place my phone on the bedside table before pressing my pillow firmly over my face and screaming into it. 

“Shouyou? Oh my god, what happened?”   
I take the pillow off my face and put it back down, the grin on my face starting to become slightly painful.    
“Tobio and I are going to the park after school tomorrow,” I tell Suga, and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Ask him to sleep over, no one has claimed the spot yet, so it’d just be easier this way,” he offers, sitting down on the bed with me.

“I will.”

 

268th is while Daichi feeds Suga and I popcorn. 

Correction, he takes turns alternating throwing popcorn at Suga and I, but we just keep catching them in our mouths and he’s starting to be impressed instead of annoyed. 

 

269th is a good horrible one. Suga can’t stop giggling and whispering, “69.”

But it’s okay because I can’t stop laughing too. 

 

270th is on my bed, Suga curled up next to me and Daichi tucked against Suga’s back while they both watch me make the last crane of the day. 

“I think you’re better than me now,” Suga murmurs, not necessarily bitterly, just an observation as he plays with my hair. 

I hum, acknowledging that I heard him, although I’m not sure how to respond. 

Making cranes feels different I suppose, when you’re making them for someone rather than when you’re just aimlessly doing it. I won’t be the only one to see them, he’s going to see them when they’re all finished, so they have to look good. 

Although...I laugh to myself quietly. 

They’re not all perfect. 

I hope he doesn’t mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, lol 69 lololololol  
> Second of all, that cheese fact is true, and yes i did have to look it up  
> Lastly, I only have one more exam day and then we'll be back on schedule.   
> Also next chapter will probably have more Bokuto and Akasahi


	27. :DDDDDDD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I COULDNT HELP IT

271st is while I’m waiting for Tobio to finish getting changed, my eyes carefully trained of the crane I’m making and  _ not  _ at him. 

I smooth down my dress and uselessly pull at the end to keep my hands occupied. 

“Shou?”   
I look up as Tobio pulls his shirt over his head and pretend my eyes aren’t chasing the disappearing strip of bare skin. 

“Mhm?”

“Do I have a stain on my shirt?” he frowns and inspects his shirt, as if that was the source of my staring. 

“Nope! Thought I saw something, but it was just the light,” I say as chipperly as I can. 

“Alright. Ready to go?”

“Yeah!”   
  


272nd is at the park, legs crossed politely so I’m not flashing everyone, making a crane out of my maths quiz (I got an 89). 

“Shou?”   
“Yeah Tobi?”

Tobio scrunches up his nose and watches me make the crane in silence. It’s only when I finish and put it down that he continues, “Do you ever worry about getting hurt?”   
“Well, I don’t think about it often, but I suppose subconsciously...yes. Why?”   
“Oikawa-san called me the other day. He screwed up his knee more the other day, and has to sit out of practice for a while so it can rest. I just can’t imagine, you know? Not being able to play volleyball, not due to choice or sitting out, but because I physically can’t. It must be so infuriating, I mean, do you get what I’m trying to say?”   
“Yeah.”

I stare up at the blue sky, the trees that hand over us and provide shade. And I think. 

If I got hurt, what would I do?

Would I be able to finish the season? What would I do without volleyball as an outlet?

Well, I’m not going to think about it much, I’m not hurt, am I?

 

273rd is as Tobio and I argue over the shape of a cloud. 

“It’s definitely a rabbit.”   
I squint up at the cloud, but I  _ still can’t see a rabbit.  _

“It’s a bird, I’m telling you. I have no idea where you’re getting rabbit from.” 

“Listen Shou, I love you and all, but you’re insane. It’s not a bird, there’s no bird there, it’s  _ obviously  _ a rabbit. Are you just messing with me?”

“Um, I don’t see the rabbit-”   
_ Wait.  _

“You love me?”

(Tobio’s current inner monologue,  _ shit, fuck, fucking fuck fuck, damn, crap I didn’t mean to say that, fuck, fuck _ )

“Yeah, we’re best friends, you’re like my brother,” he brushes off, not even looking at me. 

My heart sinks and for a moment I’m scared I might cry. 

_ Just physical attraction, Shouyou? This isn’t physical.  _

“Oh,” I say quietly, my voice shaking like a screen door in a hurricane. 

Because I’m the screen door, and he’s the hurricane. 

“You okay? What’s wrong?”   
Now my whole body is trembling,  _ shaking,  _ and maybe if he shut up for a few seconds I’d be able to calm down, but he  _ keeps talking.  _

“Hey, it’s okay, why’re you shaking? Do you want to leave? Did you see someone, or…? Shou, come on, what’s wrong?”   
_ Shut up, you’re making it worse.  _

“I’m fine.” 

I smile, but it’s watery, and the threat of tears is imminent. 

“Woah, did I say something? The brother thing, did it make you uncomfortable?”   
“Me too,” I sob, my face screwing up in what I’m sure is something ugly and devastated. 

“So, happy tears?”   
“I love you too Tobi, but not the same way, it’s not the same way, dammit.”

Tobio just tilts his head at me, looking as confused and lost as I feel. 

“I think you should go home,” I tell him, forcing my emotions under control and putting up an uninterested facade. “I need some time alone.”   
_ That’s such a lie! The only thing I need right now is someone beside me. Don’t leave me! _ __  
“Time alone? Shou what’s going on?”   
__ Stop calling me that before I break. 

“It’s nothing, forget I said anything-”   
“No. I’m not going to forget this, you were crying. What? What did I say?”   
He’s so desperate, so searching, that I finally break. 

“I like you a lot Tobi, not in a brother or a friend way. That way they say on T.V. No, not the butterflies or sweaty hands. The pounding heart, and the full chest, and the fact I want to always be by your side, and…” I lean in closer to Tobio and make sure he’s looking at me as I continue, “I always want to be invincible.”

My mask has cracked away and tears start spilling down my cheeks again. 

_ We’re invincible, huh, Tobio? I don’t feel invincible right now. I feel like if you say one wrong word my heart will break in two.  _

“You always will be. With me, yeah?”

My heart swells and I nod frantically, closing my eyes against the onslaught of relief that hits me. 

“I...like you a lot too, Shou. I don’t ever want to see you crying ever again, never doubt the fact that we’re invincible ever again,” he scolds, hesitantly wiping the tears off my face. “Are you okay?”   
“Yeah,” I chuckle, leaning into his hand with a grin. “I’ll be okay.”

 

274th is back at my house, Tobio resting his head on my lap while I make cranes. He’s playing with his dog counterpart, and Kageyama seems very amused. 

Well, I use “playing” lightly, they’re really just kind of staring at each other and every once in awhile Kageyama will jump up and lick Tobio’s face until Tobio shoves him away. Rinse, repeat. 

It’s peaceful. 

“Where’s Natsu?”   
I hum and put down my finished crane. 

“She’s shopping with mom. They’re going to the mall and picking up food on the way home.”   
“Oh. It’s quiet without her,” he comments, halfheartedly shoving Kageyama away before he can even get close to him. “Normally by now she’d already have roped me into dress up and have covered my face in stickers.”   
“That’s true,” I say, distracted. 

I pat down a stray hair on Tobio’s head and then retreat to make another crane. 

“Hey, reminds me. So, w-we’re dating now?”   
I nod, looking up as I start on the square base. 

“Does that mean we’re like...b-boyfriends?”

I giggle and nod again, “I believe that’s the word, yes Tobi.”   
“I was just checking!”   
I laugh harder at his defensiveness, “I know, Tobi.”   
My phone buzzes and I take it out from my pocket. 

_ SHOUYOU TSUKKI AND I ARE GOING OUT ON A REALLY ROMANTIC DINNER DATE BUT I DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO WEARRRRRRRR _

I sigh and lightly nudge Tobio off me so I can look through my closet while typing out a response. 

_ Nothing? _

_ NOTHING, NOTHING GOOD ENOUGH  _

_ Not even that one black button up you have? U look hot af in that just sayin  _

_...POINT TAKEN, BUT I DONT HAVE ANY PANTS TO GO WITH IT _

_ I do, come over real quick ill lend them to you, and i have some shoes too _

_ I LOVE YOU ILL BE RIGHT THERE _

I put my phone down and pull out the tight skinny jeans, shooing Tobio off the bed so I can iron them. 

“What’s going on?” he asks, leaning over my shoulder to watch me. 

“Tadashi is going on a fancy date or something with Tsukishima and he doesn’t have anything to wear. Even though  _ he does,  _ I know the hottest fancy thing he owns is his black button up and I also know he doesn’t have jeans to go with that. Therefore-” I gesture at the pants I’m ironing, “this.”

“Is he coming over then?”   
“For just a moment, I have to get him get changed. And I’m definitely forcing some makeup on that boy, eyeliner, maybe some mascara, he’s gonna look great.”

“Can I sit back down yet?”   
“Sit on the floor if you want to sit so badly,” I retort, smoothing out the pants and taking a step back. “Perfect! Shoes, damn, where did I put those brown shoes?”   
I move around Tobio and drop to my knees to start rooting around my closet. 

“Shouyou! Oof, god, I ran here as fast as I could. Why are bending down in those jeans? I thought we said that you were going to rip them if you kept doing that just to make your ass look good.”   
“Shut up!” I call over my shoulder, and push aside a pile of clothes in my closet. “I’m looking for those shoes. Go put your jeans on. Did you bring the button up?”

I finally retrieve the brown shiny shoes and throw them out behind me.    
Tadashi is already buttoning up the jeans I left out on the bed and Tobio just looks very  _ very  _ confused. 

“Put the shirt on!” I command, digging around for my makeup. 

By the time I turn around with my eyeliner and a tube of mascara, Tadashi already has the shirt and the pants on. 

“You look good!” I whistle, wrestling with Tadashi until he sits down on my bed. “Just don’t blink while I do this, I’ll be quick, promise. Meanwhile, to keep you occupied, why don’t you tell me all about Tsukishima?”   
“I mean I know you two don’t get along very well, but he’s really good for me, good  _ to  _ me. I mean, I know he can come off as rude, but I don’t think he’s once actually insulted me. I don’t know Shou, we’ve always been those kind of friends that border on partners, but now we’ve finally tipped over that line and it’s new, yet familiar at the same time. He seems happy to be with me, proud to hold my hand in public, and all he ever wants to do is take me out to these beautiful places. We went to the park and stargazed, we’re going out to dinner tonight, then this weekend we’re going to the museum...Shouyou I think I’m in love with him.”   
“Mm, I know. Go on.”   
“O-oh, well, you know how in books and movies and such, they say first kisses are magical and perfect and all that?”   
“Yeah.”   
“It wasn’t like that. It was really messy and we bumped noses twice before we got the right position, and the pressure was a little too much at first.”   
“You were so excited about it though.”   
“Let me finish! In some senses, it wasn’t  _ perfect,  _ but it was perfect. We laughed and practiced, and then laughed some more when we couldn’t get it right. We’re still not very good at it, and after a little kiss we can’t even look at each other until our cheeks cool down. Oh my god! He’s the best, I think, in the world. The best boyfriend to ever exist. You, Suga, Hitoka, Kenma, and him are my favorite people in the world.”   
“Done.”

“Does it look alright?”   
“It looks fantastic, and I promise you Tsukishima will love it. I’m pretty sure even if you showed up in rags he’d love it.”

I turn to Tobio to brag, but he’s shaking his head. 

“Tsukishima has feelings,” he snorts, and steps forward to sort out Tadashi’s hair. “He’s good to you?”   
“Really good.”   
“Good, if he breaks your heart Hinata and I will beat him up.”

Tadashi chuckles and kisses me on the cheek. 

“I got to go, thanks for everything!”   
He pauses and turns to kiss Tobio’s cheek too. 

“Tsukki is waiting!” Tadashi reminds us and slips on the shoes. “Bye!”   
  


276th is after Tobio has already fallen asleep. 

He’s sprawled out on my bed, sleeping soundly with Kageyama at his feet. Today has been too much, and I’m so tired. But Kenma is in the middle of a crisis, and I have to work him through it before I can fall asleep. 

_ Shouyou, what do I do? I think he really likes this new girl, and I don’t know if I can take another heartbreak.  _

_ Its going to be okay kenken i really dont think that he even likes her _

_ How would you know? _

_ Ask him  _

_ Shouyou I can’t do that. _

_ You can, you have to, i cant watch you do this anymore, just ask him  _

_ He’s over right now, is this a right now kind of thing? _

_ Yes, ask him now, i’ll stay awake so you can talk to me after _

_ I’m so nervous.  _

_ It’s gonna be okay ken _

 

277th is while I think about all the ways it might  _ not  _ be okay. 

 

278th is with baited breathe because Kenma has been gone for too long. 

 

I make the 279th half asleep, my head resting on my desk, trying to wait up longer so Kenma can talk to me, but I really am tired. 

_ Shouyou.  _

I snatch up my phone and I don’t think my fingers have ever typed faster. 

_ How did it go!!!!!! _

_ You were right.  _

_ I knew it! _

_ Yeah yeah. He said she wasn’t even that pretty, and that she was a bitch. So I guess he really doesn’t like her.  _

_ I’m omnipotent. Hinata Shouyou, seer of all. _

_ Sure. I also have a boyfriend now.  _

_!!!!!!!!!??????? _

_ Kuroo, after I asked about the girl he asked if I still liked him, which duh, and then he asked me out.  _

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ I’m excited too, Shouyou.  _

_ :DDDDD _ _  
_ _ Thanks for staying up _

_ LOVE YOU KENKEN _ _  
_ _ I love you too Shouyou, now go to bed.  _

_ I will!!!!!!!!!! Have fun!!!!! _

 

280th is in bed with Tobio, well, correction, with Tobio and Kageyama. I kind of have to sleep at the foot of the bed since they’re occupying the head of it, but I don’t mind. 

I finish the crane and quietly toss it in the box. 

_ Kenma and Kuroo will have the same anniversary as Tobio and I, if we both last that long.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH ELS HAS NO SELF CONTROL AND MADE TWO SHIPS CANON IN THE SAME CHAPTER  
> also i didn't edit this one I'm too tired  
> i finished all my exams and all went flawlessly except my band one and I'm eternally salty  
> also akaashi and bo are seriously next chapter i promise i just really wanted to do this, this chapter


	28. Art Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE ART SHOW BOI

281st is just as Tobio is sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“Good morning,” I whisper, scared of breaking the quiet peace that’s settled over my room. 

“Morning Shou,” he yawns, slipping out of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. 

Kageyama pads into the room and noses my stomach, looking up at me with big eyes. 

“Do you need food, puppy?” I get up from my desk and walk into the kitchen, Kageyama at my heels. 

I pour food into his dog bowl and he happily gorges himself. 

“I think I’ll make some waffles then, hmm. Berries or chocolate chips? Yeah, chocolate chips for sure.”   
“Are you sure you won’t burn down the house if you try to make food?” Tobio teases as he leans against the counter next to me.    
“I’m going to burn down  _ your face  _ if you don’t shut up.”   
“Weren’t you going to make breakfast?”   
“Well maybe you won’t get any now since you-”   
“No! I’m sorry, please, I want waffles,” he whines, pouting. 

_ Well that’s just not fair.  _

“Yeah, yeah. Just be patient.”

 

282nd is while Hitoka gets Kiyoko to give her a piggy back ride around the gym. I’m cooling down after practice with Tadashi, Tsukishima sprawled on the ground, letting Tadashi wrap his fingers. 

“You need to be more careful.”   
“Azumane-san isn’t in a good mood today, he spiked a lot harder than he normally does. It’s not my fault.”   
Tadashi rolls his eyes and kisses the bandages on Tsukishima’s fingers, before turning to me.    
“How’s Kenma?”   
“He’s really good! He finally got together with Kuroo last night.”   
“Oh, so that means you’re the only one who hasn’t confessed,” Tadashi tries to say nonchalantly. 

_ Oh yeah. I didn’t tell them. How embarrassed am I willing to get right now? _

“Tobio!” I call, tearing his focus away from putting balls away. “Come over here, just for a second.”   
I wait patiently until he’s standing beside us to look up at him with my best puppy dog eyes and ask, “Can I tell them?”   
“About l-last night?”   
_ Aw he’s still shy about it! _

“Mhm, can I?”   
“Sure.”   
He turns to walk away, but I grab him and drag him back, “Nuh-uh. No you don’t, you’ve gotta stay too.”

“But you have to tell them.”

“So, we’re…” I pause, and I find a blush overtaking my face, but still continue, “dating.”

“When? Since when? When did it happen?” Tsukishima immediately asks, sitting up to stare intently at me.    
“Just last night-”   
“Dammit!”

“Excuse me?”   
“Sugawara you win!”   
Tobio and I share a look of utter confusion as Suga comes running over, nearly tackling me to the ground.    
“Yes! I knew you two would come through for me. Everyone, you guys barked, but you’ve got no bite, pay up! Tanaka, you especially!”

“You two just lost me some serious money.” Tsukishima frowns, handing over what looks like half the contents of his wallet to Suga. 

“I’m sorry?”   
“Whatever. Congrats and everything, should be much less painful now watching you two stare at each other.”   
“Shut up!”   
  


283rd is after Suga tried to wrestle me into a suit, only to give up and let me wear one of my fancier dresses. 

“It’s going to be cold in that Shouyou,” he warns, fussing over my hair. 

“I won’t be outside for that long, the exhibit is inside!”   
“Yeah, I guess so. Come on, Kei and Akiteru are waiting in the car.”   
I grumble at Suga’s rushing and stuff a few pieces of origami paper in my bag and rush after him. 

 

284th is in the car by only the light of the occasional streetlamps lighting up what I’m doing. 

“Hinata, Kenma is coming right? Is Kuroo too?” Tsukishima asks from the front seat.   
“Mhm. Did Bokuto and Akaashi-san say they could make it?” I turn to Suga and he nods, tapping away on his phone. 

“Yeah, they’re already there, actually. Daichi, Asahi, and Noya are on their way...and Hitoka and Shimizu are waiting with Yamaguchi already. I’m not sure about Kageyama and Tanaka though.”   
I hum and check my phone, “Tobio is already there too, but Tanaka hasn’t left yet. Also, apparently Oikawa and Iwaizumi will also be there, Iwaizumi-san also got his art accepted. It’ll be the first one unveiled.”   
We finally pull up, and Tadashi, Kiyoko, and Hitoka are chatting outside of the building. I jump out with Suga and Tadashi rushes up to us. 

“Do I look okay?” he frantically asks Suga. 

“Tadashi-chan, hold still, you’ve got something on your forehead.” Suga frowns and reaches his hand up to wipe something away, but kisses Tadashi’s forehead at the last second. “It was me! I was the thing on your forehead!”

Tadashi blushes and ducks his head down, burying his face in his hands. 

“Haha! Get it!”   
“Yes, I know,” Tadashi giggles, shaking his head. 

Tsukishima covers his hand with his mouth off to the side and it’s nice knowing I’m not the only one that found that  _ absolutely adorable.  _

“Kei!” Tadashi exclaims, turning to Tsukishima and getting up on his toes to kiss his cheek. “Bokuto is inside already-”   
I don’t stay to hear the rest, running inside to meet Bokuto. 

“Shouyou!”   
“Bokuto!”   
He sweeps me up in a tight hug and I laugh against his chest until my feet touch solid ground. 

“Bokuto-san, just don’t yell okay?” Akaashi warns quietly, just behind Bokuto. 

“Akaashi!”   
“Shh, Shouyou. Use your inside voice, alright?”   
I deflate a little, and Akaashi sighs, “It’s nice to see you though. Would you like a hug?”   
I nod enthusiastically and he steps forward to hug me, much different than Bokuto did. He holds me tightly, one of his hands steady on my back and the other cradling the back of my head. It’s comforting. 

“How are your cranes?” Akaashi asks as he steps back.    
“I’m on...um. I just finished 284.”

“That’s so good!” Bokuto whisper screams, and ruffles my hair.    
“Thanks.” I shy away from his hand and he beams.

“Kuroo is coming, isn’t he?” Akaashi reminds us, and I jump up, whipping out my phone. 

_ Kuroo and I will be there soon, come meet us outside? _

“I’m going to go wait for them outside, wanna come?”   
Bokuto starts following me immediately, and I can’t help a little content laugh that bubbles up in my chest. 

Everyone is here. 

“Yahoo! Shrimp, what’s up?”    
“Shittykawa, leave him alone.”   
“Iwa-chan.”   
“Tooru.”   
“Fine. Hinata-chan, how are you doing? Better? Is that to your liking, Hajime?”

“Oikawa-san,” I greet, smiling at him as I pass. “I’ll come back in a few minutes, I have to go get my friends. Stay here?”   
“Damn he really is too cute to be too mean to. I’ll be right here, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa sighs, giving a tiny little wave.   
I wave goodbye to Oikawa and run out the doors, the cold hitting me hard. 

Perhaps a jacket would’ve been helpful. 

_ Suga was right.  _

“Shou?”

Tobio is outside, talking to Kenma. 

“Damn! Sorry, I just got your text,” I apologize to Kenma. 

“Your setter kept me company,” he dismisses, pushing off the wall to come stand besides me. “Hello Bokuto-san, Akaashi.”   
“Hi Kenma!”   
“It’s nice to see you again Kenma.”

“Where’s Kuroo!”   
“Ohoho, you called?”

“Tetsurou!”   
Bokuto takes a deep breath and picks Kuroo up in hug. 

“I’m going inside now,” Kenma deadpans, intertwining our fingers. 

I squeeze his hand and lead him inside, and everyone else just kind of trails after us. 

“Oh, who’s this big guy with the bad hair?” Oikawa stage whispers to me when we get back. 

“And who is this short guy with the shitty personality and bad outfit?” Kuroo drawls, clearly unamused. 

Oikawa looks around, anywhere but Kuroo. 

“Sorry, just looking to see who you’re talking too, because I  _ know  _ you did not just say that to me.”

Iwaizumi lightly shoves Oikawa and snorts, “He’s right, so shut up.” at the same time that Kenma punches Kuroo in the arm and hisses, “Don’t be rude.”

“Aw Kitten, he started it,” Kuroo complains as Oikawa huffs, “You’re such a brute Iwa-chan!”   
Kuroo and Oikawa share a look, before they both start laughing and Oikawa extends a hand, “Oikawa Tooru.”   
Kuroo shakes it firmly, “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

_ That’s not a very good combination, what have I done? _

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa suddenly changes topics, smiling scarily. “You dating the Shrimp yet?”   
Kuroo rounds on Tobio too and grins, “Yeah, Tobio-chan, you ask out Chibi-chan yet?”

_ Poor Tobio. _

“Oh yes, how are you and Kageyama doing?” Iwaizumi asks lightly, flashing me a smile.    
“You guys went to the park yesterday, right? How was that?” Kenma mentions, playing on his phone. 

_ I got the good end of the deal.  _

“Yes, actually,” Tobio confirms, shoving through them to stand beside me. 

“Yeah, we’re doing quite well, thank you,” I chuckle into my hand. “It started yesterday, in case anyone else started a betting pool.”   
Bokuto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and hands what looks like a few thousand yen to Kenma. Kuroo groans and hands over his money too. Akaashi silently empties his pockets for Kenma. 

Suga smiles brightly at Kenma, “When did you say?”   
“I said this month.”   
Suga gets a pleased look in his eyes and is quick to inform, “I guessed this  _ week _ .”   
“Shit,” Kuroo whistles. 

“Yes, we get it, we’re predictable. Iwaizumi-san, where’s your spot?”   
Iwaizumi points to behind him, where a giant canvas is covered up with a tarp. 

“Well Tadashi’s is right there.” I gesture to a few feet to the right of us, where Tadashi and Tsukishima are standing next to Tadashi’s painting. “So we’ll be able to see both!”   
“Hey Kuroo, wanna go raid the snack table?”   
“Why, Oikawa, I sure would.”   
“Not so fast,” Iwaizumi snarls, grabbing both of them before they can run off. “You’re staying here.”   
  
285th, 286th, 287th, and 288th are all while I’m waiting for everyone to arrive so we can start already. 

As I’m finishing up my 288th, an announcer takes center stage and starts talking. 

I don’t really pay attention, but I definitely pay attention when Iwaizumi reaches for the tarp covering his piece. 

He pulls it off, and in for a split second all I can see is  _ flowers _ , and then my vision adjusts and I start actually looking at it. 

Long purple flowers, curling around a long neck, white and red flowers floating around the head of the figure, which-

I take sharp breath in, and stare in wonder at the white and violet flowers overtaking...Oikawa’s face. Because it’s Oikawa, I can tell. The flowers overwhelm his face, vines and leaves covering most of his features, except for his eyes. His eyes, which convey so much emotion, shiny with unshed tears, terror written in his eyes as his hands reach up to try and tear the flowers away from himself. He claws at his face, but the flowers don’t seem like they’ll budge.

Then there are white flowers just at the corners of the canvas, far out of reach of the figure, even though he’s looking at them with desperation. 

Then I take into account that the flowers are all wilting, dying, the petals falling to stain the shirt...the  _ uniform  _ that he’s wearing.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, would you like to tell everyone what your painting is about?”   
I barely register the words, at least, until Iwaizumi starts talking.

“The purple flowers, they’re called blazing stars. They mean, ‘I’ll try again’. Determination, in it’s purest form, curled around my subject’s neck, choking him. The white and red flowers, those are amaryllis. They represent splendid beauty and pride. Floating just around him, but they’re dying, their petals falling only to stain his uniform, a reminder he may never be able to get rid of. Then obviously, the ones around his face, the white and violet ones, those are called columbines. They mean a resolve to win, and deserted love. They take over everything, until they are all he can see, and overwhelming force that drives him forward, but they just hurt him more. He tries to escape from them, but he can’t, as he stares in desperation at the laurels just in the corners. Laurels. Victory. Out of his reach, disappearing as he chokes on the columbines. He wants to run from the creeping columbines, but they’re holding him down, keeping him from the laurels, from the amaryllis, and he may never be able to get to them now.”   
Oikawa lets out a sudden sob in the quiet awe of the room and collapses against Kuroo, Suga scurrying over to quiet him down as Iwaizumi takes his bow. 

“Hajime,” he whispers, tackling him in a hug as he continues to cry. 

I stare back up at the painting, at the laurels, so close, but still out of reach, and remember the cold loss of losing before I ever had a chance of winning. 

I understand. 

 

289th I finish just as Tadashi silently takes hold of the tarp covering his own painting and looks around at us before pulling it off. 

I immediately catch sight of my own wild orange hair, I’m at the end, tiny wings outstretched, reaching, upwards, my legs bent slightly like I’m about to jump. There’s a wide grin on my face, and I’m facing Tobio. 

Tobio’s wings are pulled around him, a scar or two on them, and he’s leaning towards me slightly, even though there’s a scowl on his face. 

Tadashi himself is smiling with his eyes closed, his head tilted towards Tsukishima, his wings so thin they’re almost transparent. But they’re big. Bigger than any of the other first years. 

Tsukishima’s wings aren’t black, they’re more white, and they’re wrapped around him and Tadashi. He’s staring at Tadashi with a mixture of expressions, happiness, exasperation, maybe a little bit of a lovesick look too. 

Hitoka is sat on the ground in front of us, hunched over a notebook, tiny, barely formed wings, sprouting from her back. 

Tanaka is making a weird face, his wings on the smaller side, but they’re strong, nearly opaque unlike many of the others. Kiyoko is standing behind him, her wings beautiful, strong, as she scribbles something down. 

Yuu and Asahi have their arms, and wings, around each other. Yuu’s wings are small, definitely, but they certainly seem tough with the scars. There are places where feathers are missing and there are white scars criss crossing each other. Asahi’s are bigger, and has much the same scars as Yuu’s. 

Then we come to Suga and Daichi. Strong, dependable wings.

They’re turned towards everyone else, small smiles playing on their lips as they watch us. 

We seem to be in the gym, but what catches my eye the most, really, is the white lettering at the top-

_ Fly.  _

I start crying and I don’t stop until Tadashi covers the painting again.

 

290th is at home, exhaustion taking me over. I think it may be from the tears I’ve shed, but it could really just be because it’s currently 11 at night. 

I toss the crane in the box and I’m asleep before my head even hits the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE TOOK FOREVER AND OMG I WANT TO PAINT THE THINGS I DESCRIBED SO BADLY BUT I CANT DRAW FOR MY LIFE IMMMMMM  
> ALSO YES I SPENT LIKE AN HOUR LOOKING UP FLOWER MEANINGS  
> IM SO TIRED  
> <3 THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT I LOVE ALL OF YOU


	29. im sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me i had to

 

291st is after I’ve already congratulated Tadashi probably 500 times over. I back away so everyone else can crowd him and shower him in praise while I fold a crane and admire the new painting now hanging in the gym.  

He promised to paint everyone else, and he’s sorry he couldn’t do it in the first place. 

He had a time crunch, he shouldn’t feel bad. 

“Shouyou?”   
“Hey Suga,” I greet, tiredly greeting him. 

“Did you like the exhibition?”   
“It was really nice. I never got to tell Iwaizumi how good his painting was…”

“Oh, I can send it through Daichi, he’s on a group chat with some of the captains now. It was supposed to be for organizing practice matches and such, but they just kind of talk like friends. Anywho, Daichi!”   
Daichi turns his head away from Tadashi and looks over at us.    
“Come here!” Suga commands, gesturing for Daichi to come closer. 

He walks over and crosses his arms over his chest, looking kind of exhausted.    
“Tell Oikawa-san to pass Shouyou’s praise to Iwaizumi?”   
“Hmm, here, I have Iwaizumi’s number, why don’t you call him right now, Shou?”   
“O-oh, I don’t know him very well…” I bite my lip and eye Daichi’s phone. “Are you sure he’d be okay with that? It wouldn’t make him uncomfortable?”   
“I’m sure he’d be happy to hear that you liked it.”    
I take the phone from Daichi and press the call button, my hands are a little shaky as I press the phone against my ear, but Suga pats my arm as I wait for him to pick up. 

“Daichi? Don’t you have practice right now?”   
“Um, it’s actually Hinata Shouyou.”   
“My apologies, hello Hinata-kun, but my statement stands. Don’t you have practice right now?”   
“Yes, but our coach is running late, so practice hasn’t started.”   
“You should be stretching,” Iwaizumi sighs. “If you don’t you’ll end up getting hurt, like my idiot setter.”

I laugh and lean back, finally relaxing. 

“I stretched when I got here, I think I’ll be okay. I just wanted to tell you quickly how amazing your painting was. Really, I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so emotional like that. Where it’s all about knowing the context, the flower meanings and the uniform and the laurels, it was just so well thought out. Then you managed to make it even more beautiful because the painting in it of itself was absolutely stunning. I could go on, but I don’t want to ramble for too long.”   
“That means a lot Hinata, thank you. I spent a lot of time on it, so it’s great to see how much everyone loved it. Tell you what kiddo, I’ve got to go now, practice starts in a few minutes, but have Daichi give you my number, and we can talk more later.”   
“Alright Iwaizumi-san!”   
“Geez, drop the honorific, it’s fine. I’ll talk to you later Hinata.”   
“Bye Iwaizumi!”   
  


292nd is while Tobio finishes his stretches. 

Then we’re on the court. Perfectly in sync.

And I feel  _ alive.  _

I feel like I could take on the world and win. That no matter what stands in my way I will get through it because together we’re invincible. 

“Tobio!” I call for the toss even as I’m already jumping to spike.    
“Shouyou!” 

My hand connects solidly with the ball and it goes flying, past Tsukishima’s block, and hits the court before Yuu can save it. 

I smile, and my feet touch the ground again. 

Except it’s less of a landing, and more of a crash. 

My right foot touches the ground first, and my momentum causes me to stumble forward and little and  _ absolute pain cracks through my ankle.  _

A scream rips its way out of my throat and I’m hitting the ground before I can register much else. 

My head collides with the floor and a resounding headache adds to the pain in my ankle. 

_ It’s broken, it’s broken, it must be, it hurts so much, I’m not going to be able to finish the season what am I going to do? Oh my god it hurts.  _

“Shouyou! Look at me.”   
I look up at Suga, but my vision is swimming and I can’t really focus on him. 

“Dammit, he’s out of it. It hurts, yeah?”   
I nod, tremors wracking my body as another intense wave of pain works its way through me. It’s too much, and I try to swallow down the tears, but it just  _ hurts,  _ and I can’t help but sob. 

“Shou! Is he okay?”   
“I don’t know! Everyone needs to stand back, okay? Hitoka, please get the nurse.”   
Even Suga’s soft voice is hurting my head. 

I groan and cover my ears, curling into a ball even though the movement hurts my ankle. Suga runs his hand through my hair and rubs his other hand up and down my back until the tension runs out of my shoulders just a little bit. 

“The nurse is going to be here soon, alright? Are you okay with people? Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Noya want to see if you’re alright.”   
“Tobio?”   
“Yeah, and Yamaguchi and Noya.”   
My brain takes a moment to work over what Suga said to me and I ask again, “Tadashi?”   
“Yes, and Noya.”   
My head pounds and I squint at Suga, like if I stare at him long enough I’ll understand what he said. 

“Yuu?”   
“Yes, oh god, I think he has a concussion. Them, is it okay for them to come closer?”

“Tobio…” I murmur again, wincing against the pain in my head. “Hurts, Suga.”

“Shh,” Suga sobs. “I know, baby, I know. It’s going to be okay, shh.”

Then Tobio is there too, and I reach out for him.    
He takes my hand and I squeeze with every shiver of pain, my grip iron tight. 

“I have the nurse!”   
“Hitoka, please be quiet,” Suga begs, turning to the door for a second, but looking back at me when I start crying harder. “Please stop crying, Shouyou.”   
The nurse slides in near my feet and prods at my foot. 

I scream through clenched teeth and Suga turns towards the ceiling and whispers, “Please let it stop.”

“If I were to guess, it’s only a sprain.”   
Suga cries out in relief and jerks forward to kiss my forehead. Tobio squeezes my hand, and I take a moment to process the words. 

_ It’s not broken.  _

“Does that mean I get to play volleyball still?” I slur, slightly turning towards the nurse. 

“Not for a while, honey.”   
I drop my head back down on the floor of the gym and find my vision blurry. I want to sleep forever. Everything hurts. 

“Okay, I called your mom Shouyou, she’ll be here soon, we’re just going to stay here and breathe until she comes to take you to the hospital.”   
I ignore the nurse in favor of turning my unfocused vision on Tobio. He’s still holding my hand, but he won’t look at me. 

“Tobio,” I whine, getting the attention of everybody in the gym as if I didn’t already have it. “Is it bad?”   
“It’s really swollen,” he admits, running his thumb over my knuckles. “You’ll be okay, though. Don’t cry, alright? I don’t think I can handle it.”   
Tobio wipes the tears off of my cheeks and I can’t bring myself to get embarrassed over the gesture. 

“My head hurts,” I complain, feeling like someone is stabbing my temples over and over. “I’m tired.”   
“You shouldn’t sleep if you have a concussion.”   
“Shh, shh Suga. Hurts, don’t talk.”   
“Oh my god, Shouyou! Is he going to be okay? What happened?”   
“Shh, momma, shh,” I grumble, laying my head on Tobio’s lap to muffle the sounds and close my eyes tightly against the too bright gym lighty. “Momma you gotta be quiet!”   
“Alright, let’s get you to the hospital.”

 

293rd is in the hospital bed. My head is faring much better than before, and my ankle is wrapped up.

Not to mention all the pain meds I’m on. 

All the lights are on low, giving me a break.    
On the bright side, I’ll have so much time to make cranes.

 

294th, 295th, 296th, 297th, 298th, and 299th are all in the hospital room.

There’s nothing else to do.

I miss everyone else. 

 

300th, god bless, is done in my own room. Hitoka is tentatively moving around my room, shutting blinds and double checking the windows while I make my last crane. 

“-II don’t want to hurt you,” she murmurs. “I should sleep on the floor.”   
“Please sleep in the bed.”   
I drop the crane in my box and curl up on the bed, careful of my ankle. Hitoka pauses, but lays down with me. 

“You scared everyone really badly when you s-screamed. Then when you started crying, I know you couldn’t tell, but nearly everyone else started crying too. Tanaka had to hold Kageyama back from rushing over to you while Suga was trying to asses the d-damage. Then after you left with your mom, we didn’t go back to practice, Coach called it off. We all ended up huddled together in the waiting room of the hospital, w-waiting for your mom to come back out. We really care about you, S-shouyou.”

_ I care about them too. _

“I love you Hitoka.”   
“Love you too Shouyou. P-please go to bed now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON THE BRIGHT SIDE HINA IS AT 300 CRANES RIGHT GUYS  
> im sorry


	30. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou has too much time to himself

301st is while Hitoka packs up for school, promising to bring my homework home.

 

302nd is after my mom leaves to drop Natsu off at school and go to work.

The silence is suffocating.

 

303rd and I feel like I’m choking in the loneliness of this empty room.

 

304th is on the bathroom floor, having just limped there awkwardly with crutches and taken my pain medication. I can’t bring myself to get up and go back just yet, is all.

 

305th is through frustrated tears, because god damn I’ve only been alone for a few hours, can’t I just deal with it?

 

306th is as I quietly talk on the phone with Tobio.

He’d snuck away during a study hall to talk to me.

“You remembered to take your medication, right?”  
“Yeah.”   
“Your head?”   
“It’s just hard to focus for too long, and occasionally lights will be too bright and noises too loud and it’s overwhelming. It’s a lot better though.”   
“You really scared me yesterday. I’m sorry, I should’ve pushed you to stretch more, I thought about mentioning it, but didn’t.”

“It’s not your fault. Daichi and Iwaizumi-san asked me to stretch a little more before practice, but I didn’t. Then it was me that stuck the landing. None of this is your fault, Tobio-bō.”  
_Well that slipped._

“I know. I’m still sorry though, Shou-kun.”

_I love him so much._

 

307th is with care as Hitoka patiently talks me through all of my homework. She’s mindful of when I need a break, to rest my brain for a little bit, and when I need to be pushed a little more in the right direction.

 

308th is just...unsatisfying. I don’t get the burning happiness as I fold the crane. There is nothing.

 

309th is much the same. Why?

 

310th is as I realize.

Cranes used to be a quiet lull, a break from the intense volleyball practices and matches. Now, they’re just another silent activity I’m doing by myself in a quiet house.

No squeaking sneakers on the gym floor, no slams of the ball hitting the ground, no calls for tosses, no “nice receive”s, no “don’t mind”s.

Just me, myself and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, next chapter will have a bit more content. There was no way I could get across the message without making it short. Also the honorific, -bo, that Hina uses is like an even more cutesy thing to use than -chan
> 
> Any who, I've been contemplating writing a Kagehina soulmate au, and it'd be a longfic, would anyone be interested in reading that?


	31. I'm always a slut for Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops accidentally created another side plot

311th is with tired eyes. I slept for 12 hours, but my eyes are still heavy and I just want to go back to sleep.

312th is as I read a text from Daichi. It's just letting me know he gave Iwaizumi my number. Which I don't really mind.  
 _Did something happen? You seemed pretty excited to talk to me, and Daichi said you should tell me…_  
I contemplate how well I know Iwaizumi, which is not well, but he seems concerned.   
_I sprained my ankle.  
Oh shit.  
Fuck! Pardon my language Hinata-kun I'm sorry.  
Dammit that was worse. _  
I laugh a little, even though it kind of hurts my ankle.  
 _And I have a concussion._  
I'm sorry.  
Yeah it's fine, just a little antsy.   
I know this is a strange request, but I have someone who's antsy too, could I…?  
Who?  
Oikawa.  
What?  
His knee isn't doing so well, and I can't be there all day with him. He gets bored.  
Alright.  
Can I drive him over now?  
I'll ask my mom…

313th and I’m pretty sure I'm about to die from boredom, for real this time.

314th and I can feel the icy cold hands of death closing around me, light fading…

315th and I'm tempted to start writing my will, because I must be nearing death now.

316th and I can-  
“Hinata-kun I brought Assikawa!”  
 _The heavens have smiled down upon me._   
“Up here!”  
Then Oikawa is throwing open my door and limping into the room, a scowl on his face.  
“I can't believe you dragged me here Iwa-chan! I'm fine on my own.”  
“I feel so loved,” I mutter, lightly getting up from my bed to grab my crutches. “While you're here, would either of you mind helping me get my meds?”  
“Hmph, I don't help shrimps,” Oikawa pouts.  
“Don't mind my crappy boyfriend, he’s just grumpy, I promise he’s actually usually bearable.”  
“Bearable?!” Oikawa gasps, sprawling out on my bed, immediately taking up as much room as possible. “That's all?”  
“You know I love you, but you can be quite dramatic, my drama king. Let's go Hinata, where’s your medication?”

317th is while Oikawa’s legs are propped up on my stomach, an ice pack laying on his knee.   
“So what's up with the cranes?”  
“Making a thousand.”  
“Mm, for a wish?”  
“Yeah and I'm giving the wish to someone who needs it more.”  
Oikawa frowns at me and taps at his phone for a few seconds, and I pretend not to notice it's not even on.  
“Who?”  
“What?”  
“Who is it? Is it...is it...you know?”  
“I think I know...yeah.”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“He needs it.”  
“I know.”

318th and Oikawa is warming up to me already, perhaps even faster than Tadashi did.   
He’s curled up against my chest, loudly facetiming Iwaizumi while I make cranes.  
“I’m just saying she broke Kuroo’s heart, so she deserves to be hit by a car!”  
“You're such a shitty person.”  
“What? Kuroo doesn't deserve that. I know he's happy with Kenma now, but she still messed him up and if she got in a fatal accident I wouldn't cry all that much.”  
I giggle a little and set my crane aside.  
“Oikawa, hand me another piece of paper please?”  
He sighs dramatically and snatches a piece of origami paper before going back to talking to Iwaizumi.  
I start making the crane.   
“When do you want me to come get you?”  
Oikawa goes quiet and frowns, his eyebrows furrowing as he glances at me.  
“Um. Hinata, can I stay the night? Maybe Iwa could come, although if that makes you uncomfortable that's-”  
“Sure.”  
“Really?”  
“Mm. Iwaizumi can come over as well. I'll have to let my mom know, but she’ll be fine with it.”  
Oikawa shakes his head a little and smiles, “You really are too cute to hate.”

320th is while Iwaizumi and Oikawa are sleeping, cuddled up next to each other, tangled so close together I can barely tell one limb from another.   
For all their complaining and arguing, they love each other.  
I set the finished crane aside and curl up against Oikawa’s back.  
I can get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!!!  
> Didn't have access to a computer until now. Hope y'all like it anyways!  
> And I'm hoping that tomorrow I might post the first chapter of the soulmate AU since a lot of you guys liked the idea. It won't be updating every day, likely every other week.


	32. Hinata is sad? It's more likely than you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao whoops

321st is after Iwaizumi gently shakes me awake, and I can’t help but glare at him as he points to the time. 

“I have to go to school. This one-” he jerks his thumb backwards to where Oikawa is going through my crane box. “can technically go to school now, but I don’t want him to, because I’m sure he’ll manage to hurt himself even more. Make sure he rests, okay?”

“Mhm,” I murmur, slipping back under the covers. 

“Hey now, you have to take your medication, don’t go back to sleep.”   
“Hajime, when you get the chance, look through these,” Oikawa speaks up from the floor. “They each tell a story, it’s absolutely unbelievable.”

“Eh? What does that mean exactly?” Iwaizumi grunts as he hands me a glass of water and I take my pills.    
“This one-” Oikawa proudly displays a discolored red crane, folds sharp, head and tail tall. “Hinata-kun was upset, extremely. I bet he could tell us the exact story behind it.”   
_ I hope I look back on how messily this was made, the discoloration from my tears, the color, and say to myself,  _

“That was when Kuroo made a fool out of my friend,” I whisper. 

Oikawa stares at me for a second, before lightly touching the rushed folds of the crane. 

“Damn,” I chuckle, feeling a pressure behind my eyes. “I was so  _ mad.  _ I wanted to punch him until he cried as many tears as Kenma did. It feels like so long ago…”   
“A story Hajime, what did I tell you?”   
  
322nd is while Oikawa naps, and I contemplate why I’m doing this, not for the first time and certainly not the last. 

_ Yes, he needs the wish, I know that, Oikawa knows that, everyone knows that. Really, though, will he want it? Would he accept my sentiment? Or would he take it as pity and refuse? _

_ And… _

_ Does he resent me for what I did?  _

_ I know it was technically Tanaka, but it was my fault too! _

_ I’m just as guilty as everyone else, we all messed up, and that’s why he needs the wish.  _

I take a deep breath. 

_ Even if he doesn’t want the wish, I will make one for him.  _

 

323rd is as I’m beginning to nod off, Oikawa’s soft and steady breathing lulling me into sleep. Despite my best efforts, as soon as I finish the crane I’m falling asleep.

 

324th, 235th, 326th, and 327th are while Oikawa holds up cranes from my box. 

“This one?”   
“I was lonely. I replicated how I thought Tobio might make his cranes.”   
“That’s disgusting. This one?”   
“Think it was when I was trying to teach Kenma to make cranes.”

“You should teach me later. How about this?”

“That was one of the ones while I was teaching Tadashi, our pinch server.”   
“Hmm. This?”

“While Kenma was teasing me about Tobio.”   
“That was quick. What about this one?”

“After I got Kageyama.”   
“What?”   
“My dog. His name is Kageyama.”   
“You named your dog Kageyama?”   
“Yes. Kageyama!”   
Said dog comes skidding into the room, sitting next to my bed and looking at me expectantly. 

“You can’t come up,” I scold, but still pet him. 

“He is kinda like Tobio… I’m gonna get food and then you’re gonna teach me how to make cranes, yeah?”   
“Alright.”

 

328th is after Iwaizumi comes back, staring at us disapprovingly until Oikawa promises he’ll go home with him after I teach him to make cranes. 

“Okay, you start with a square base.”   
I make the folds carefully as Oikawa pokes his tongue out between his teeth as he follows my movements. 

“Then a bird base, a little more complicated…”   
Oikawa huffs and follows me as best he can, although it’s a little messy. 

“And you do a few inverted flips, and fold down the wings, then you’re done!”   
In the end I’m not sure where Oikawa went wrong, just that whatever he made is definitely not a crane. 

 

329th is as I work Oikawa through every fold and crevice, and this time he does get it right. He proudly shows it to Iwaizumi and I as he complains about how he’ll never remember how to do it. 

“It’s very good Tooru,” Iwaizumi praises, smiling as Oikawa pouts and sprawls out on my bed.    
“I don’t wanna leave Hajime,” he whines. 

“I know, but we have to go.”   
“I suppose. It was nice hanging out with you shrimp. Thanks…”

“The cranes are super easy-”   
“Yes for the cranes I guess, but I was talking about the wish, the wish thing. Thanks for doing that for him.”   
“It’s my pleasure.”   
  
330th is as my room is once more empty. 

No Suga and Daichi teasing each other, no Tadashi talking about his practicing, no Kenma talking about a new video game, no Yuu and Asahi being exceedingly sweet and cuddly, no Hitoka stuttering as she talks shyly about Kiyoko, no Oikawa whining and Iwaizumi yelling at him, no Tsukishima making biting remarks about my intelligence, no Tanaka bragging, no Bokuto screaming while Akaashi quietly attempts to calm him, no Kuroo slyly making passing comments about Tobio.

No Tobio. 

Just the silent house, as my mother and Natsu sleep. 

_ Please let me stop feeling empty like this.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE I LOVE THIS CHAPTER   
> I GOT SO MANY FEELS GOING BACK AND LOOKING FOR CRANE STORIES TO PUT IN IT AND THE MEMORIES I JUST CANTTTTTTTT  
> also ill post the soulmate au tomorrow for those who want to read it


	33. ABS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa and kenma are almost as bad a match as oikawa and kuroo

331st is after I take my medication. Mom and Natsu have already left and I have the place to myself.

I wish I didn’t.   
I wish I had any company.

Hell…

I wish Tsukishima was here.

Anyone, anyone would be better than being alone.

Even if Tsukishima spent the whole time insulting me, it’d be better than solitude.

I hate this.

 

332nd is while I text Kenma. It’s not a back and forth to my disappointment, but rather me just venting desperately about how much I need people.

It’s pathetic.

 

333rd is when, to my surprise, Kenma texts back.

_I’m coming over after school._

_You don’t have to, I think Oikawa is coming over._

_I don’t care, I’m coming._

_Kenma, you don’t know him._

_I know, I’ll get to know him. You need more than one person right now._

_Thanks i love you_

_I know, Shouyou, I love you too._

 

334th is after Oikawa comes barreling into my room and flops down on my bed.

“I taught Iwa to make cranes,” he comments, resting his chin on my arm and going on his phone.

“My friend Kenma is coming over, he’s the setter for Nekoma, but just be...careful. He’s shy for lack of better word.”  
“Asocial?”   
“He has social anxiety yeah.”   
“Hmm that’s fine. I’ll be careful or whatever you said.”

 

335th is as Kenma walks in after briefly knocking on the door. He comes in before I say anything, and toes off his shoes, pointedly refusing to look at me or Oikawa.

“What’s up, you’re Kenma right? Kuroo talks about you all the time.”  
I praise the heavens for Oikawa’s casualness.

“He does? I’m sorry.”  
“Hah! It’s okay, you seem cool. Besides, you’re much better than his ex, bah-” Oikawa huffs and waves his hands around. “She was the worst.”   
Little does Oikawa know…

“You have _no_ idea,” Kenma grumbles.

Don’t get him started, don’t even get him started.

“Kuroo told me a lot, I feel like I-”  
“ _Tetsurou doesn’t know the half of it_ .”   
God dammit Oikawa.

“Pray tell.”  
“Listen she was always bad, hated me the moment she saw me. She hated my hair, and hated my femininity, hated that I spent so much time with Kuroo. It’s like she was jealous, or maybe she knew how I felt, either way she was a _bitch._ ”

“Yes, I know,” I comfort him, patting the bed next to me. “She hit Kuroo, it’s obvious-”  
“ _And she hit Tetsu!_ What kind of heartless monster would hit someone like him? All he ever did was love her, and all she ever did was hurt him! Sometimes I’m just in awe of how terrible of a person she is.”   
Kenma huffs as he sits down next to me, immediately cuddling up to my side and taking out his DS.

“I’m Oikawa, by the way.”  
“I know, you’re Aoba Johsai’s setter, Tetsurou has told me about you.”

“Nice to finally meet you.”

 

336th is while Oikawa peers Kenma’s shoulder as he decimates at Pokemon.

“Tobio!” I gasp, setting aside the finished crane to dive for my phone. “You guys are home, so he is too, duh. I promised I’d call him.”

Kenma and Oikawa look at each other before looking back at me and grin simultaneously.

“Well go on,” Kenma purrs, gesturing to my phone. “We’ll behave.”  
“No promises,” Oikawa giggles.

I glare at them, but take out my phone and call him anyways.   
“Shou?”   
“Tobi! I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier, I totally forgot.”   
“Put him on speaker!” Oikawa whines, draping himself over my shoulders.

“Who’s that?”  
“Oikawa, he wants me to put you on speaker.”   
“Um, I don’t mind.”   
“No, you don’t understand. He’s evil-”   
“Hinata-kun! Tobio-chan said it was okay, put him on!”   
I give in and press the speaker button on my phone.

“Hello Kageyama,” Kenma passively says, and I’m grateful. “Shouyou was just talking about you.”  
I am no longer grateful.   
“That’s not even true!”   
“Don’t listen to Hinata, Tobio, he was just telling Kenma here and I _all_ about how great you are. Frankly it’s disgusting. All about your eyes and your _abs-”_

“Oikawa, shut up!” I screech, burying my burning red face in my hands.

“Then he wouldn’t be quiet about you hands for a solid ten minutes I’d bet-”  
“Not you too Kenma.”   
I want to be mad at them, but Tobio is laughing. Just laughing and laughing, barely making noise anymore besides the occasional wheeze and snort, and it’s making my heart melt.

“Listen.” I glare at Oikawa and Kenma, hoping to burn holes right through them. “His hands are very nice, okay?”  
Oikawa shakes his head and starts laughing too and soon even Kenma has joined in.

I don’t feel alone anymore.

 

337th, 338th, and 339th are while Oikawa and Kenma nap. They’re tangled together on my lap, and they’re heavy, but I’m kind of falling in love with how well they’re getting along and I don’t want to wake them.

 

340th is with a full heart.

There is no reason for tears to be shed, only reason for laughter and love.

With two friends I’ve just brought together, I make my last crane for the day.

He’ll get the wish, and then maybe he’ll go back to normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE NICE WORDS I LOVE Y'ALL  
> also for those who were interested in the soulmate au thats up right now


	34. Gayyyyyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kagehina content you all came for

341st is as I watch Oikawa and Kenma get ready. Kenma hands me my medicines as he scrafs down a breakfast sandwich.    
“I’ll text you later!” he calls as he races out the door. 

“So, Hinata-kun, are you being good to Tobio?”   
“Of course! Who do you think I am?”   
“Oh shush. I was only making sure.”   
“I know.”   
  
342nd is after Oikawa has left and I can already feel my head starting to pound. Headaches comes few and far between now, but when they do happen, they’re intense and painful. 

I’m dreading the moment this one hits me full force. 

 

343rd is with my eyes closed, the headache just barely pushing at my head. It’s getting worse, but the medicine for that is all the way in the bathroom, and getting there is a daunting task with a sprained ankle. 

 

344th is as I feel the headache fully hit me. My temples ache and I feel like there’s someone in my head stabbing me from the inside out.

I drop the crane and bring my hands up to clutch at the sides of my head, as if that’ll help. 

It doesn’t. 

I was an idiot not to get the medicine. Now I’m stuck either dragging myself to the bathroom or waiting for someone to get home so they can get it for me. 

I eye my crutches and judge how long it’d take me to get to the bathroom and take my pills.

The way I am, probably about two minutes or so.

Only two minutes, it’s only two minutes. I can do it. 

 

345th is once the headache finally fades, and I’ve brought all of my medicine to keep within arm’s reach of myself. 

I was stupid not to have it like this before. 

 

346th is as Kageyama is sleeping at the end of my bed and I text Tobio.

_ Are you almost outtttttt _

_ Theres still an hour or so shou _

_ I know, but I wish you were just done already _

_ I do too _

_ You’re coming over right? _

_ Mhm, is anyone else? _

_ Oikawa? I’m not sure _

_ Let me know later, i have to go to class _

_ Alright. Bye Tobi! _

 

347th is while I try my best to stay awake, fatigue plaguing my mind after endless tears shed while I agonized through my headache. 

I have to wait for Tobio though.

 

348th is as Tobio arrives, his footfalls loud as he stomps up the steps. 

“Shou?” he pokes his head into my room. 

“Tobi!” I grin, sitting up, albeit awkwardly as to not hurt my ankle. 

He smiles, a genuine one (he’s been getting better at those since we started dating), and sits down next to me.  

The smile flickers and melts away to concern as he finally makes eye contact with me.

“Your eyes are red,” he points out, frowning and swiping his thumb across my cheek. “So are your cheeks. Were you crying?”   
“Yeah,” I admit, smoothing the worry lines on his forehead with my palm. “I got a bad headache, but I’m fine now.”

“Oh, alright. You sure you’re okay?”   
“Yeah.”   
“You look exhausted though, why don’t you take a nap?”   
“Well you’re here…”   
“I don’t mind,” Tobio insists, sliding down on the bed and patting his chest. “I’ll just work on some of my homework. You can sleep.”   
“Thank you.”   
  
349th is to keep my hands busy as I say goodbye to Tobio. 

I don’t want him to leave. 

 

350th is alone in my bedroom, missing Tobio, even though I know he’s coming over tomorrow, along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

I just don’t really want to ever be without him again. 

I sigh and pat Natsu’s hair, as she’s fallen asleep in my bed, setting my crane aside. 

That’s a worry for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMMM,,,,,,,  
> okay so y'all are gonna love next chapter


	35. Sha-la-la-la-la-la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my oh my looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the boy

351st is as Natsu gets ready for school, running around the house as mom yells at her that they’re gonna be late. 

Meanwhile I pop down my meds and wash it down with water, waiting for my throbbing pain to dull to numbness. 

“Shouyou! Don’t forget to take meds later, and Sugawara and Sawamura promised to come over to feed you lunch, so don’t worry, bye! Love you!”   
I echo, “I love you!”   
Then I’m alone again. 

Fantastic. 

 

352nd and I start really wondering...why?

Why do I get like this?

Why do I get so lonely?

 

353rd and I wonder if it’s because of my dad. 

If I feel like if they leave me alone for one second I’ll never see them again. 

I think it must be.

 

354th and I decide I definitely need to sleep until I start crying. 

 

355th and I wait for Daichi and Suga to arrive, already prepared to grab my crutches and meet them at my door. 

“Shouyou!” Suga shouts from downstairs, and before I can get up, he’s sprinting into my room and squeezing the life out of me. 

I clutch onto the back of his shirt and rest my chin on my shoulder. 

“Hey Suga.”   
“C’mere kiddo,” Daichi chuckles, heaving me up in his arms and starting down the stairs.    
“I can use my crutches,” I protest weakly, but he ignores me. 

“Suga made Katsu Don.”   
“Pork?”   
“Mhm.”   
“Yay!”   
Suga laughs and kisses my head, smoothing down my hair as Daichi heats up the food. 

“Suga, can you get me some origami paper? I want to make cranes.”   
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be back.”   
“Thanks dad.”   
I freeze up and look up to the heavens for strength as I face the embarrassment of just doing that. 

“Sorry, Suga, knee jerk reaction, I think.”   
Suga rushes back to plant kisses all over my face and I scrunch up my face to fight off a smile. 

“I love you so much, Shouyou, I’m actually kind of pleased you just called me dad, oh my god, I love you!”   
“I love you too Suga!” I squeak as he continues kissing anywhere he can reach. 

“Koushi, leave the poor boy alone and get him his origami paper.”   
“But Dai! He called me dad, you’ve no idea how much that means to me! Has he ever called you dad?”   
“No, but I can’t imagine it is this amazing.”   
“It is! You’ll see, one day he’ll slip with you and you’ll have the same reaction.” Suga pouts and kisses Daichi’s cheek. “But yes, I will go get him his origami paper.”

 

356th is while Daichi and Suga feed each other, and I take turns between shoving food in my mouth and making folds in my crane. 

“Careful, Shouyou, you’re going to choke,” Daichi scolds, raising his fork at me. “I won’t be sending you to the hospital twice this month, eat slower please.”

I smile, sure that some rice is stuck in my teeth, and Daichi grimaces. 

“Shouyou, table manners,” Suga reminds me, shaking his head fondly. 

“Please now, don’t want you to be getting more hurt than you already are.”   
“Sorry dad.”   
Even though I’m half joking, it comes out a little more serious than I intended, and Daichi chokes on his food. 

Suga pounds his back through his laughter, and I’m mortified. 

Twice in one sitting. 

“You were right,” Daichi finally spits out. 

“I know,” Suga huffs. “Now you need to eat slower, sugar.”   
“You’re so mean to me Kou.”

“You deserve it sometimes.”   
  


357th is as I hunch in myself, my fingers flying on the paper as I stutter out a goodbye to Suga and Daichi.

“Oh baby, only a few more hours,” Suga says mournfully, pressing a light kiss to my forehead. 

“Bye Shouyou.” Daichi pulls me into a quick hug and then they’re both gone. 

 

358th is as I welcome Tobio in, my heart swelling as his hand immediately finds the middle of my back and he helps me limp to the couch. 

Oh I am so helpless. 

 

359th is while Oikawa and Iwaizumi cuddle on the recliner, Oikawa perched on Iwaizumi’s lap as if he isn’t too big.

We’re watching a stupid American reality show, but every few seconds, Oikawa turns around to whisper something to Iwaizumi and they both laugh. 

“Shou,” Tobio whines, pulling my hands off of my already finished crane. “You totally had Katsu Don didn’t you?”   
“Yeah, with Suga and Daichi.”   
“I can smell it,” Tobio sighs and pouts, and it’s adorable. “You know that’s my favorite food.”   
“I know.” I grin and push up the corners of his mouth even as he tries to frown harder. “It was  _ delicious.” _

“You’re so mean to me.”   
“I am an angel.”   
“Lies.”   
_ I want to kiss him.  _

_ How would that feel? _

_ I’d like to know.  _

“Do you have any proof I’m not?”   
“Too short.”   
“That isn’t a valid argument!”   
_ I wish he’d just go for it already.  _

“Is too.”   
“Is not.”   
“Is too.”   
“Is not.”   
_ Come on Tobio, what’re you waiting for? _

“If you’re so short your wings would be too big for your body.”   
“That doesn’t make any sense. Besides, why do all angels have to have wings?”   
_ Just kiss me you dumbass.  _

“Because that’s their defining characteristic?”   
“Is it though?”   
“Yes?”

_ Oh come on, you can do it. We’re already sitting so close.  _

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my looks like the boy’s too shy, ain’t gonna,  _ kiss the boy,”  _ Oikawa sings, making Tobio jerk away from me suddenly. “ You're gonna miss the boy, go on and  _ kiss the boy, kiss the boy.” _

“Oikawa-san!” Tobio buries his face in his hands. 

_ So close. _

“He might’ve done it if you had kept your mouth shut!” Iwaizumi huffs and Oikawa just smiles. 

“Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya. Boy ya can't conceal it. We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of.”   
“Oikawa-san, please,” Tobio begs from his hands. 

“Kiss him and I’ll stop.”   
“Come on Tobi, don’t tell me you’re scared?” I taunt, leaning forward just a little bit. “ _ Kiss the boy.” _

Tobio grabs me by the back of the head and lightly pecks my lips and I die a little inside. 

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my looks like the boy finally  _ kissed the boy!” _ __   
  


360th is as Iwaizumi offers to bring Tobio home as Oikawa crashes on my bed. 

“I’ll go home, just make sure Oikawa isn’t late for school and he can stay.”   
“Yes Iwaizumi!” I beam, and lean up to kiss Tobio’s cheek before he walks out the door. “Bye!”

_ Best night ever, in my opinion.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best first kiss ever


	36. the search for sugar's sugar daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cursed group chat formatting  
> soon they'll all have meme names and people will be leaving the chat by dozens

361st is while I glare at Oikawa. 

He had woken up screaming, having realized he either had to be late to practice or not do his hair. 

“Oikawa-san, please calm down,” I yawn, sleepily rubbing at my eyes as I watch him shove things in his bag.    
“My hair is such a mess!” he wails, taking a moment to inspect it with disgust. “But I’m the captain I can’t just be late!”

“Shh, here. Get changed, I’ll do your hair while you have breakfast.”

“You’re a lifesaver!” Oikawa praises, nearly sliding on my floors as he runs to get his clothes. 

“Mhm, mhm,” I murmur, still half asleep as Oikawa helps me downstairs. 

“Here, I have hair product in my bag-”   
“No,” I cut him off, frowning as I settle in my chair, swatting his hands away from his own head. “Leave it, your hair doesn’t need product.”   
I grab a brush and sort through the loose curls and swoops of Oikawa’s hair and then wet my hands with water and flatten the poof a little. 

“See? It’s fine like this. No product, just a little wrangling. It’ll be fine, if it doesn’t just wet it a little and it’ll settle.”   
I yawn again and curl up in my chair, lazily watching Oikawa wolf down the rest of his breakfast. 

“Hey, I’m gonna add you to the captain group chat, okay? It’s not really just captains anymore, don’t worry. I meant to add you when Bokuto and Kuroo went on an adding spree, but I totally forgot. I’ll do it right now actually.”   
Oikawa takes out his phone and types in a few things and my phone immediately starts buzzing like crazy and I scramble to grab it and check it before it vibrates itself off the table. 

(prepare yourself. Btw hina does all his cranes during this)

_ Suga: Can you guys maybe calm down for three seconds? Aren’t all of you in school right now? _

_ Iwaizumi: I am, but a certain  _ captain  _ is currently missing. _

_ Bokuto: IM IN SCHOOL WITH AKAASHI BUT THE BELL HASNT RUNG YET _

_ Akaashi: The bell is going to ring in a few moments Bokuto-san, please get off your phone we need to go to class _

_ Oikawa: I beat all of you, I’m with Hinata _

_ Bokuto: HINATA _

_ Kenma: Shouyou? _

_ Suga: Shouyou’s with you? _

_ Daichi: Please leave my son alone. _

_ Nishinoya: TELL HIM I SAID HI _

_ Kageyama: Make sure he takes his meds _

_ Suga: Oh yeah!!!!! Make sure that boy gets his medicine before you leave _

_ Hinata: I’m right here _

_ Bokuto: HINATA _

_ Kenma: Hey Shouyou _

_ Ushijima: Oh we have a new addition, hello...Hinata? _

_ Hinata: How many people are in this chat exactly? _

_ Oikawa: Not sure a lot _

_ Kuroo: OHOHO THIS MEANS WE SHOULD HAVE ROLLLLLLL CALLLLL _

_ Bokuto: OHOHOHOHOHO YES YES IM HERE _

_ Kuroo: So that’s 2 _

_ Kenma: 3 _

_ Akaashi: *sigh* 4 _

_ Oikawa: 5 _

_ Asahi: 6 I guess >.< _

_ Nishinoya: AW HES SO SHY HEY SHOU!!!! 7 _

_ Daichi: 8 _

_ Suga: 8 _

_ Jinx! Dai you owe me a soda _

_ Daichi: sorry babe im broke  _

_ Suga: i want a divorce _

_ Oikawa: dumb and dumber are 8 and 9 and I am 10~~~~ _

_ Iwaizumi: Dumbest is 10, I’m 11. Welcome to hell Hinata _

_ Ushijima: I am, 12? Did I do it right? _ _   
_ _ Tendou: yeah big guy you got it. Im 13, wahoo unlucky number 13 fuck me up _

_ Daichi: language, stop corrupting my son please _

_ Ennoshita: shit fuck fucking crapping damn motherfucker shitting asshole _

_ Daichi: i cant believe you’re going to be captain next year _

_ Ennoshita: You bet your ass i am _

_ Oh _

_ And 14  _

_ Wassup hina _

_ Daichi: don’t talk to my son you’re almost as bad as Tendou _

_ Ennoshita: eat my entire ass captain _

_ Suga: thats tanakas job ;) _

_ Tanaka: the hell is going on why’re we counting _

_ Ennoshita: theres 15 and fuk u suga cum fite me irl _

_ Tanaka: im straight tho????? _

_ Suga: hahahAHAHAHA _

_ Daichi: is anyone on the team straight? _ _   
_ _ Suga:... _

_ Holy shit _

_ Wait _

_ Wait! _

_ Kiyoko right? _

_ Nishinoya: Nah man, she’s bi _

_ Suga: i cant _

_ KINOSHITA AND NARITA ARE STRAIGHT _ _   
_ _ Nice to know we can always count on those two to be the straight ones _

_ Yachi: hello? 16? Why are we counting? _

_ Yamaguchi: 17. Im not sure? _

_ Tsukishima: 18, this is dumb, what’s going on? _

_ Tendou: look here’s all your baby crows, maybe I should...steal one of them _

_ Suga: 0.0 _

_ Daichi: are you sure you want to go there tendou? _

_ Tendou: i would like to say yes and salvage my pride, but im scared of you so im going with a strong no thanks _

_ Suga: 0.o fight, fight, fIGHT FIGHT FIGHT _ _   
_ _ Tendou: anything for you sugar *finger guns* _

_ Daichi: and now you’re after my husband _

_ Suga: not anymore _

_ ten you got that sweet moola? im just a poor widow now i need a sugar daddy _

_ Daichi: first of all  _

_ STOP TELLING PEOPLE IM DEAD _ _   
_ _ Second of all _

_ There are children in the chat stop!!!! _

***Tsukishima has left the chat***

_ Oikawa: oh no you dont _

***Oikawa has added Tsukishima to the chat***

***Suga has renamed the chat, “the search for sugar’s sugar daddy”***

***Tsukishima has left the chat***

***Yamaguchi has added Tsukishima to the chat***

_ Tsukishima:... _

_ Are you guys done being gross? _

_ Hinata: So is this everyone? _ _   
_ _ Oikawa: yes _

_ Probably _

_ We might add more tho i dunno  _

_ I kinda wanna get Issei and Hiro in on this _

_ Iwaizumi: NO _ _   
_ _ N _ _   
_ _ O _ _   
_ _ PLEASE DONT TELL THEM ABOUT THIS IM BEGGING YOU _ _   
_ __ Oikawa: Oh Iwa-chan I have no clue what you’re talking about they’d love this~

_ Iwaizumi: I KNOW THATS WHAT IM AFRAID OF _

_ Hinata: I just made all my cranes for the day  _

_ Waht even _

_ Tsukishima: waht _

_ Hinata: It’s been like 5 minutes and i just _

_ Kageyama: waht _

_ Kuroo: waht _

_ Hinata: ah yes the chat effect _

_ Tendou: waht _

_ Oikawa: waht _

_ Hinata: get it out of your system  _

_ Yamaguchi: waht _

_ Bokuto: waht _

_ Hinata: Done? _ _   
_ _ Good _

_ *what _

_ Happy? _

_ Suga: Oh you finished all your cranes already! _

_ Nishinoya: D;  _

_ Im doing stupid maths homework  _

_ Hinata: oh maybe we should leave him alone then _

_ Nishinoya: i want to die _

_ No! Please dont leave meeeeeeeee _

_ Asahi: yuu please go back to work the teacher is glaring at us _

_ Nishinoya: oh looks who’s bossing me around ;) _

_ Should i start calling you master? _

_ Ohhhhh _

_ Oh my god _

_ Hes blushing so hard _

***Nishinoya sent an image***

_ Suga: blackmail _

_ Daichi: suga the teacher is gonna take your phone away _

_ Suga: b l a c k m a i l _

_ Daichi: there goes his phone bye guys, behave _

_ Hinata: who else is even still here _

_ Nishinoya: i am and im sUffERiNG _

_ My soul _

_ Its descending into the final level of hell _

_ My crops are wilting _

_ My body is shriveling up and dying _

_ Im cursed _

_ Someone save me _

***Hinata sent an image***

_ Nishinoya: is that you and kageyama? Can dogs smile? Because i think kags can  _

_ Youre so cute _

_ Oh my god _

_ godddd my heart _

_ I am alive!!!!!! _

_ Kageyama: aw holy shit that’s disgusting  _

***Hinata sent an image***

_ Nishinoya: NO HES FROWNING KAGEYAMA SAY SOMETHING STOP HIM _

_ Kageyama: I’m joking you dummy, please, you’re adorable I know, that’s why we’re dating! _

***Hinata sent an image***

_ Kuroo: that was the most savage thing I’ve ever seen _

_ That little...tongue thing? That you’re doing? Its the cutest thing ive ever seen i cannot,,,,,,,this _

_ This group chat _

***Kuroo has renamed the chat from “the search for sugar’s sugar daddy” to “hInaTA”***

_ I have so many feelings about this _

_ Kageyama: ? leave my boyfriend alone? I cannot honestly tell if you’re being sarcastic _

_ Kuroo: ur so lucky _

_ Yours smiles _

_ Mine hisses _

_ THERE GOES MY PHONE BYE AKSHFKLJN _

_ Nishinoya: dw hina this happens a lot _

_ The other day bokuto had his phone taken away just because we were blowing it up so much _

_ Kageyama: gotta go, not very good at hiding my phone I’ll definitely get caught soon, I’ll talk to you later Shou _

_ Hinata: bye Tobi!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Nishinoya: I oughta go too, class is almost over. Don’t worry, in between classes this chat is a mess of random conversations and stories so...be prepared lololololol _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is my fav chapter tbh


	37. Meme team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mess

371st is while I test out my foot. 

It’s extremely stiff, but...I can walk. 

I hobble down the stairs and my mom hands me my meds on her way out the door.

“Just because you’re walking doesn’t mean you get to skip out on the rest of the prescription. You better remember your medication mister,” she warns before she and Natsu are leaving.

Then I’m alone, but I’m not so nearly antsy.

_ Hinata: guess whos walking again _

I make the 372nd while I wait for a response. 

_ Nintendhoe: good for u shrimp _

_ Hinata: Tendou? _

_ Nintendhoe: ye, you dont wanna know what happened in the chat last night _

_ Sugababy: long story please don’t scroll up, preserve your innocence young one _

_ Daddychi: tbh i dont even remember what happened _

_ Bokutonopico: me neither  _

_ Hoema: “Kenma and I are the biggest hoes for gaming around” _

_ Theres one mystery, although I can’t remember how we got Sugababy and Daddychi??? _

_ Sugababy: “Suga: i need a sugar daddy _

_ Daichi: if i get a job will u be my sugarbaby _

_ sUGABABY _ _   
_ _ Suga: oWo Daddychi *moans*” _

_ I wish i didnt remember _

_ Bokutonopico: im so confused please someone spare me _

_ Ennogayta: i  _

_ Youre not wrong but why _

_ Why _

_ Hoema: “Tendou: everyone here is so gay its painful _

_ Kuroo: lmao i thought no one could be gayer than kenma but here we are _

_ Kenma: nah man i think its ennoshita _

_ Tanaka: hes so gay he should be renamed to ennogayta _

_ Nishinoya: i agree man  _

_ Like _

_ My gaydar cant even handle ennogayta’s gayness _

_ Ennoshita: guys wtf _

_ Nishinoya: shh ennogayta just let it happen” _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: well you see Bokutonopico  _

_ You dont wanna know _

_ Hoema: wait wait _

***Hoema has renamed “Ennogayta” to “Homoshita”***

_ Homoshita: i hate u _

_ Bokutonopico: please i want to know _

_ Nintendhoe: here ive gotchu, _

_ “Sugababy: guys i just dropped my ice cream all over myself help _

_ Daddychi: I’ll lick it up for you _

_ Kuroo: boku no pico _

_ Oikawa: imiSREAD THAT AS BOKUTO NO PICO  _

_ Kuroo: BOKUTO NO PICO” _

_ Bokutonopico: nvm i wish i didnt know _

_ aliens: ? _

_ Bokutonopico: ive got this one _

_ “Tanaka: guys have u heard about the bull ufo sightings  _

_ Oikawa: liES THOSE ARE REAL _

_ Nishinoya: shut up oikawa aliens aren’t real _

_ Oikawa: my time has come _

_ Iwaizumi: you’ve made a grave mistake _

_ Oikawa: okay so have any of you guys heard of the nazca lines, oh and holy shit don’t even get me started on the pyramids okay listen ive watched the x files like a million times-” _

_ Im cutting it for length but even though we tried to change the topic several times you just didnt stop blabbing until everyone was like,,,,,,legit convinced _

_ aliens: im so proud of myself _

I start on crane 378 and watch the mayhem unfold in the chat. 

_ Muscle-kun: i want an explanation _

_ aliens: Iwa-chan is that u _

_ Muscle-kun: yes i demand to know what happened _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: okay so it was after like most people had gone to sleep it was 3am so no wonder u dont remember _

_ “Kurookonovolleyball: i bet i could beat u up _

_ Daddychi: just because you’re taller doesnt mean that you’re stronger _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: ah but i think it does _

_ Daddychi: no fuk u _

_ aliens: guys shut up im trying to sleep _

_ Also iwa-chan could beat you anyday _

_ Byeeeeeee _

_ Iwaizumi: no dont bring me into this _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: too late why can u beat us ur small  _

_ Iwaizumi: I have good arm muscles i guess, but i have terrible thigh muscles unlike daddychi _

_ Daddychi: pics or it didnt happen _

_ Iwaizumi: *sigh* _

***Iwaizumi sent an image***

_ Daddychi: fuckkkkkkkkkk _

_ I gotta go _

_ Um _

_ Holy shit dude  _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: im sobbing right now thats beautiful _

_ Iwaizumi-kun i cant believe you kept this secret from us _

_ mUSCLES-KUN” _

***Kurookonovolleyball has renamed the chat from “hInaTA” to “meme team”***

_ Bokutonopico: what about everyone else _

_ Yamacutie: Tsukki did you do this _

_ Tchishima: it was revenge _

_ Yachi: Im scared to say nobody did anything to me? _

_ Wasabitoshi: why is my name like this? _

_ Nintendhoe: oH LMAO I FORGOT ABOUT THAT ONE _

I lean back and stretch out my leg, resting my foot on the table. Perhaps I should cut in. 

_ Daddychi: ur corrupting my poor crow children _

_ Bokutonopico: wASABI-KUN I FORGOT ABOUT THAT ONE TOO LOL _

_ rOLLINGTHUNDAH: well i saw this coming _

_ Asahi: oh thank god _

_ Sugababy: “Suga: whats ur fav food ushijima _

_ Ushijima: I’m not sure, I don’t really have one _

_ Tendou: what about wasabi u really like wasabi _

_ Ushijima: I suppose I’ll go with that one then _

_ Suga: wASABI LMAO WHAT EVEN _

_ Tendou: wait for it _

_ Wait _

_ Wait _

_ Wasabitoshi” _

_ Good times _

***aliens added Matsukawa and Hanamaki***

_ aliens: Makki!!!! _

_ Mattsun!!!! _

_ Welcome!!!!! So glad you could join us _

_ Matsukawa: You added us to a group chat named meme team _

_ Hanamaki: mistakes were made today _

_ “So glad you could join us” _

_ Who’s in the chat _

_ Bokutonopico: hey  _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: sup newbies _

_ Nintendhoe: fresh meat _

_ Muscles-kun: oikawa i want to break up _

_ aliens: ( ~ . ~ ) so mean iwa _

_ Daddychi since Suga and you are divorced will you take me in _

_ I wont ask for money  _

_ Sugababy: what can i say im a money whore _

_ Daddychi: our children!!!! _

***Tchishima has left the chat***

***Yamacutie has added Tchishima to the chat***

_ Hanamaki: my god this is beautiful  _

_ Matsukawa: i think im gonna like this chat _

_ Muscles-kun: i fear for my life in that case _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the names(tm)  
> Nintendohoe is my favorite  
> closely followed by Bokutonopico  
> aLso  
> some of these convos are irl convos I've had(namely the bokutonopico and Daddychi and Sugababy ones lol)


	38. Everyone is gay for Hinata and Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Homoshita sent an image

381st is while I grumpily stay home,  _ again.  _ Freaking concussions, with the meds I can’t even feel anything. 

Also, I’m not allowed to play volleyball until my concussion is fully healed. 

So not fair. 

_ Bokutonopico: HEY HEY HEY HINATA _

_ Wait i dont want this anymore _

_ Akaashi please change my name backkkkkkkkkkkk _

_ Akaashi: no lets go we don’t have much time you know _

_ Bokutonopico: fine _

_ Hinata can we come over???? Pretty please????????????? _

_ Akaashi: please say yes he really misses you and he won’t shut up about it _

I nearly throw my crane on the floor in order to pick up my phone and type out a response. 

_ Hinata: YES YES YES YES YES YES PELASE COME OVER I MISSY OU TWO SO MUCH ASKLDFJKL;AJ _

_ Bokutonopico: wE’LL BE OVER SOON _

_ Akaashi: correction, we’ll be over in about 3 hours _

I squeal into my arm and then pick up my phone again. 

I don’t even think about continuing my cranes. 

_ aliens: guys please it’s too early for this _

_ Kageyama: ugh good morning, now go back to sleep _

_ Hinata: bUT IVE BEEN ALONE FOR LIKE 5 DAYS I CANT WAITTTTT _

_ Sugababy: good morning starshine the sun says hello _

_ Akaashi: Hinata, we’re on the train now, so we should be there in a few hours.  _

_ Hinata: YEAH YEAH YEAH _ _   
_ ***Hinata sent an image***

_ Sugababy: aW  _

_ Daddychi: oH MY GOD _ _   
_ _ aliens: do u ever see something so cute that you want to die _

_ rOLLINGTHUNDAH: im screeching _

_ Asahi: aw hinata you look so cute even in the morning _

_ Akaashi: Bokuto just sunk to his knees and started crying  _

_ Makki: It’s?? The ass crack of dawn and???  _ _   
_ _ Mattsun: it’s too early for anyone to look that adorable  _

***aliens sent an image***

_ Makki: ur gay _

_ Mattsun: ur gay _

_ Sugababy: awwww Daichi you should cuddle with me like that _

_ Daddychi: u kick in ur sleep no way _

_ Sugababy: but daddy _

_ Makki: do i have to kinkshame  _

_ Sugababy: daddyyyyy ill do anything ;000 _

_ Mattsun: iM KINKSHAMING  _

***Sugababy sent an image***

_ aliens: how _

_ How do you do that _

_ I dont _

_ I dont understand how are you so pretty im supposed to be the pretty one _

***Nintendhoe sent an image***

_ Nintendhoe: look its my sleeping beauty  _

_ K get the fuck up loser we have practice _

***Nintendhoe sent an image***

_ I kicked him and he didn’t even flinch wtf _

_ Hes still asleep _

***Nintendhoe sent an image***

_ Wasabitoshi wAKE UP _

_ I give up im just leaving without him _

_ Sugababy: now i dont mean to be...rude _

_ But _

_ Is he in your bed? _

_ Nintendhoe: oh someones calling my name i gotta go _

_ Bye _

_ Sugababy: hE DODGED HOLY SHIT THEYRE FUCKING THEYRE TOTALLY FUCKING _ _   
_ _ Hinata: i thought my innocence should be preserved _

_ Sugababy: bab it is too late for you i am sorry _

_ Asahi: you really can’t be friends with any of these people if you want to stay innocent _

_ rOLLINGTHUNDAH: thats the truth  _

_ Hey babe where tf are you practice is gonna start in five minutes _

_ Asahi: im literally about to walk in calm down _

_ rOLLINGTHUNDAH: oh? Whats this???? Bossing me around again? _

_ Bokutonopico: ohohohohohohoho _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: ohohohohohohohohohohohohoho _

_ Sugababy: hey only im allowed to make fun of him back off you runts _

***rOLLINGTHUNDAH has renamed Sugababy to Sugamama***

***rOLLINGTHUNDAH has renamed Daddychi to Dadchi***

_ Sugamama: listen  _

_ Dadchi: u piece of shit im not buying you any meat buns after practice _

_ rOLLINGTHUNDAH: nOOOOOO _

_ Homoshita: in complete seriousness have you seen Kageyama this morning??? _

***Sugamama has sent a video***

_ Sugamama: he isnt wrong _

_ Homoshita: Kageyama? More like kageYUMMY _

_ Hinata: stop objectifying my boyfriendddddddd _

_ Homoshita: want more pics _

_ Hinata: yes _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: im _

_ I want to go to Karasuno sounds like a giant meme fest _

***Homoshita has sent an image***

_ Homoshita: this is getting tricky you better appreciate this, he’s gonna notice eventually  _

_ Hinata: if you want those pics of the hottie on the basketball team you better keep supplying me _

_ Bokutonopico: s a v a g e _

_ Hinata: that’s business _

***Homoshita has sent an image***

***Homoshita has sent an image***

***Homoshita has sent an image***

***Homoshita has sent an image***

_ Hinata: god bless _

_ Alright  _

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

_ Sugamama: i dont even want to know how you got all those pictures _

_ Yamacutie: damnnnnnnnnnnn _

_ Who is that man  _

_ Tchishima: youd think he didnt have a boyfriend already _

_ aliens:  _ _ good shit go౦ԁ sHit thats some good shit right th ere right there   if i do say so my selｆ i say so  thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: right there) mMMMMMM     НOOOOOOOＯOОOOOOOoooooo     Good shit _

_ Makki: “ _ _ good shit go౦ԁ sHit thats some good shit right th ere right there   if i do say so my selｆ i say so  thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: right there) mMMMMMM     НOOOOOOOＯOОOOOOOoooooo     Good shit _ _ ” _ _   
_ _ Mattsun: he’s turning into us im so proud  _

_ Muscles-kun: i hate all of you _

_ aliens: jealous iwa???? _ _   
_ _ Muscles-kun: u wish _

_ Akaashi: im _

_ Okay _

_ Anyways _

_ Bokuto-san and I should be there in the next hour Hinata _

_ Hinata: yESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Homoshita: kAGEYAMA JUST CHECKED HIS PHONE I DIDNT THINK ANYONE COULD BLUSH THIS HARD QUICK HINATA MAKE IT WORSE _

_ Hinata: You look really good today Tobi _

_ Homoshita: N i C E  _

_ k i L L _

_ Hinata: pics or it didnt happen _

***Homoshita has sent an image***

_ Hinata: awwww _

_ My boyfriend is so cute _

_ Homoshita: yOURE A MONSTER YOURE MAKING IT WORSE _

_ Hinata: sorry i just can’t help it!!!! _

_ Hes the best _

_ And the most adorable _

_ Homoshita: unstoppable  _

_ Kageyama: dumbass _

_ Hinata: <3333333 _

_ Homoshita: unlimited power i think hes gonna pass out _

***Hinata has sent an image***

_ Bokutonopico: no mercy _

_ He has no mercy  _

_ Homoshita: did you really just _

_ Send a picture of you smiling to,,,,,, _

_ IS THAT KAGEYAMA'S SHIRT  _

_ Hinata: yeah! He left it here, it’s really comfortable _

_ Homoshita: i have to leave thats really gay _

_ Too gay for me _

_ aliens: does that make Hinata the gayest? _

_ Homoshita has lost his title???????? _ _   
_ _ Tanaka: nah man, chikara is gay in a dif way _

_ aliens: how _

_ Would you know _

_ Sugamama: “chikara” _

_ Explain  _

_ Dadchi: “dif way” _

_ Explain  _

_ Tanaka: gotta go bye _

_ rOLLINGTHUNDAH: nyoom _

_ aliens: there go dat boi _

_ Yamacutie: o shit waddup  _

_ Makki: stole my line _

_ Mattsun: little shits _

_ Akaashi: Ah, Bokuto-san will be arriving shortly  _

_ Hinata: hECK YES _ _   
_ _ Oh hey btw when my mom comes home you guys can go, we’re going out _

_ Akaashi: oh where? _

_ Hinata: getting my ears pierced _

The chat goes silent, and as the fifth minute passes I start to worry. The chat isn’t this silent unless class has started, which it hasn’t.

_ Hinata: is everyone okay?  _

_ Yamacutie: can i come _

_ Hinata: hm? You wanna get yours pierced too? You need a parent’s permission, but yeah! _

_ Yamacutie: yeah my mom can come too, i think i want to get a helix piercing _

_ Hinata: oh haha im just getting some standard lobe ones _

_ Tchishima: can we not do this please _

_ Hinata: shut up tsukishima i do what i want XP _

_ Akaashi: We’re outside, but Bokuto-san is crying so maybe wait to open the door? _

_ Hoema: That’s not fair I want a piercing too, but my mom won’t let me _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: thank god _

_ Homoshita:  _

_ RIP Kageyama and Tsukishima _

_ Cause of death: their boyfriends getting piercings  _

_ rOLLINGTHUNDAH: asahi i should get a piercing too _

_ Asahi: no please no _

_ Dadchi: i dunno a piercing sounds kinda cool _

_ Sugamama: nO _ _   
_ _ Homoshita: discord in the chat _

I set down my phone, opting to ignore the texts blowing up my phone to go let Akaashi and Bokuto in. 

 

382nd is while Akaashi runs his fingers through my hair and Bokuto snores away on my chest. 

“Here, I’m gonna take a picture for the group chat,” Akaashi whispers, already raising his phone.

I smile sleepily as Akaashi takes pictures, dropping my head back onto his shoulder when he’s done. 

***Akaashi has sent an image***

_ Sugamama: aw tell my son i say hello _

“Tell him hi,” I murmur, reading the chat over Akaashi’s shoulder. 

_ Akaashi: He says hi _

_ Yachi: Tell him i miss him! _ _   
_ “I miss her too.”   
I start on my next crane and frown, “Where’s Tobio?”   
__ Akaashi: Hinata demands to know where Kageyama is

_ Kageyama: trying to study  _

I start another crane and frown again, flexing my fingers and stretching out my legs. 

“God I need to exercise.”   
_ Yamacutie: hey hey I’ll be over soon, Tsukki insisted on coming, sorry _

“It’s alright.”   
Stupid fingers, aren’t fast enough for my brain. I redo the fold I just messed up and keep going. 

_ Akaashi: hinata says that’s alright.  _

_ Yamacutie: Good! We’ll be there soon.  _

 

389th is as I let Tadashi, Tsukishima, as well as Tadashi’s mother. 

“Hello Mrs. Yamaguchi!” I greet, setting my crane aside and shaking her hand. 

Bokuto and Akaashi silently gather their stuff as the newcomers settle. 

“It was nice to...see you again.” Bokuto smiles, scuffing his shoe on the ground. “We’ve got to go now though.”   
“It was very nice of you to let us come over Hinata-chan, we missed you very much.” Akaashi smiles and kisses my cheek. “We do have to be on our way now, however.”

“Bye Shouyou.” Bokuto’s smile wavers, and his eyes are shiny as he pulls me into a rib crushing hug. “Keep in touch, yeah?”   
“Of course,” I laugh, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Bye Bokuto!”   
  


390th is as I’m getting my ears pierced. 

Tadashi had offered a hand to squeeze, but I assured him I’d be fine. 

“So you have to wear studs for a bit until your ears heal, what color do you want?”   
“Black!” 

_ For Karasuno, since I won’t be playing for a while… _

The lady starts talking to my mom while I play with the earrings in my ears and purse my lips. They feel kind of strange. 

“Did it hurt?”   
I look up to Tadashi and shake my head. 

“I mean, a little, but not much.”   
“Don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand,” Tsukishima hums, pocketing his phone.

Aw. Aw he’s not even being sarcastic. 

I finish my crane as Tadashi gets his ears pierced, with an iron grip on Tsukishima’s hand. 

“Picture! Picture! Picture!” I chant, pulling Tadashi tight up against my side and snapping a selfie with him. “Sending it to the group chat.”   
***Hinata has sent an image***

_ Kageyama: ohhhhh _

_ Oh my god _

_ Sugamama: oh lord _

_ aliens: sweet jesus _

_ Nintendhoe: damnnnnnn _

_ Muscles-kun: nice _

_ Hoema: You guys look good. _

_ Kurookonovolleyball: im screeching _

_ Hoema: It’s true, he just choked on his water. _

_ Dadchi: You two look really nice. _

_ Bokutonopico: god bless u two look hot  _

_ Wasabitoshi: Hinata and Yamaguchi, you look very good with piercings.  _

_ Makki: iM CRYING THATS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IVE SEEN ALL DAY _

_ Mattsun: i cant even handle this anymore why _

_ Why is everyone prettier than i am  _

***Kurookonovolleyball has renamed the group chat from “meme team” to “everyone is gay for Hinata and Yamaguchi***

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to post this 5 times if it doesn't work this time imma flip my shit
> 
> check out my tumblr y'all someone made me fan art and it's up there rn


	39. Fufa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo  
> i love this chapter so much

391st is while I mess with the new earring in my ear and shift around uncomfortably on my bed. Kageyama is curled up in the middle of the bed, and I can’t really lay down properly. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” I tell him, but he just keeps snoring away. 

My phone chooses this moment to ding, a text from Kageyama. 

_ Shou, do you mind if I drop by after school to give you something?  _

Not in the group chat though. 

It has been a while since I’ve seen him. 

_ You should stay for dinner too, and yeah! Of course, i miss u  _

_ Oh. I’ll come right after school then, sorry I might have some homework to do _

_ I don’t mind!  _

_ I’ve gotta go, Shou, practice is starting soon, although it’s hardly worth showing up without you here _

I ignore the group chat blowing up, just taking a moment to let my heart fill up with affection for this boy that’s somehow mine. 

_ What a sweetheart, now shoo, you should be glad to be playing volleyball _

_ I am I am. Bye Shou _

_ Bye Tobi _

 

392nd is with the group chat absolutely exploding. 

It’s Tadashi’s fault. 

_ Yamacutie: guys it’s just two new piercings _

_ Prettykawa: yeah but where!!!! WHERE!!!! _

_ Yamacutie: well _

_ Prettykawa: YOURE KILLING MEEEEEEEEE _ _   
_ _ RawrXD: if it makes you feel any better I don’t know where they are either _

_ Iwaizumi: I kinda wanna know too _

_ Bokutonopico: PLEASE YAMAGUCHI TELL USSSSSS _

_ Yamacutie: Well don’t you guys want pictures? ;0 _

_ Prettykawa: dont even joke _

***Yamacutie has sent an image***

_ Prettykawa: you got another helix _

_ My mom won’t even let me get a piercing at all _

_ Yamacutie: she is a very reasonable woman, i promised i wouldn’t let it get infected and she said that it was fine then _

_ But you guys haven’t seen the best one _

***Yamacutie has sent an image***

_ Prettykawa: yOU GOT A TONGUE PIERCING HOLY  _

_ HOLY _

_ HOLY SHIT MAN _

_ OH MY GOD _

_ OH MY GOD _

_ OHHHH MYYYY GODDDDD _

_ Bokutonopico: im gay _

_ RawrXD: oh my lord i need to leave  _

_ Sunshine: yOU LOOK SO GOOD _

_ RawrXD: im gay _

_ Prettykawa: hey tsukki you should go over and tell us how that tongue piercing feels ; ) _

_ RawrXD: dont call me tsukki _

_ Yamacutie: I dunno Tsukki sounds pretty good to me _

_ RawrXD: yeah i’ll be right there _

_ Nya~: and right here we have an example of someone who is whipped _

_ Prettykawa: soooooooooooo _

_ Iwa should i get a tongue piercing _

_ NishiOYA: i should get one too _

_ Bokutonopico: me threE _

_ Nya~: me four _

_ Dadchi: im stopping this right now and saying absolutely not, i don’t trust any of you _

 

393rd is while I’m waiting for Tobio. 

He’s taking forever. 

 

394th is while I play with Kageyama, half-heartedly rolling the ball for him. 

I wish I could say I wasn’t sitting by the door like a dog myself. 

There’s a couple quiet knocks on the door and I’m throwing open the door for them before I even check to see who it is.

“Shouyou?”   
“Tobi!” I screech, throwing myself into his arms. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too,” he whispers into my hair. “Here, come on, I want to give you your present.”

I pull back and bounce on the balls of my feet while Tobio digs through his bag. 

“Here,” he says shyly, holding out a small stuffed crow. 

I gently take it from him, and rub the tuft of black fur on top of it’s head. 

“Do you like it?”   
“Fufa,” I coo, rubbing it gently on my cheek. “I’m going to name it Fufa!”

“O-oh,” he stutters, covering the blush on his face with his hand. “I thought you might not want it...apparently it was my favorite stuffed animal growing up, but-”   
“Oh it used to be yours?” I shuffle closer, clutching Fufa to my chest. 

He nods and I beam, leaning forward and kissing his cheek before I can get shy and back out. 

“I love it.”

 

395th is while I’m cuddling with Tobio, and with Fufa. 

Tobio is holding me, absentmindedly stroking through my hair while he texts the group chat. 

_ Prettykawa: where is everyone im lonely _

_ Kageyama: with Shouyou, why don’t you go bug Iwaizumi-san? _

_ Prettykawa: pics _

_ Also Iwa-chan is already with me, but he’s asleep _

_ Can’t bug him when he’s unconscious unfortunately ;~; _

_ RawrXD: guys please shut up _

_ Yamacutie: dw hes just salty that I banned him from messing with my piercings _

I start another crane and snuggle farther into Tobio’s chest. 

_ Prettykawa: here i have the perfect song for you  _

_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzqUTJ7U3xs _

_ Yamacutie: listen i meant he wouldn’t stop pulling on my helixes and that hurt a lot _

_ Prettykawa:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzqUTJ7U3xs _

_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzqUTJ7U3xs _

_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzqUTJ7U3xs _

_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzqUTJ7U3xs _

_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzqUTJ7U3xs _

_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzqUTJ7U3xs _

_ Dont u just love Heathers _

I stop Tobio before he clicks on the link.

“You’d better not,” I advise, already knowing what the link is to. “Just leave it.”

  
  


397th is while Tobio stubbornly carries me down the stairs, even though I  _ told  _ him I’m fine now. 

He sets me down just as I finish the crane and I have an internal war, before tugging him down and kissing him for real this time.

His lips are softer than I remember, and his blush is more obvious too.

 

398th is as Tobio sleeps soundly, breathing evenly against my neck.

_ Prettykawa: where are the pics i requested _

_ Sunshine: ? _

_ Prettykawa: of u and Tobio _

_ I wanna see you two being cute and all that garbage _

***Sunshine has sent an image***

_ Prettykawa: oh _

_ Oh my lord _

_ Is he asleep? _

_ Thats so cute i cant even right now _

_ Askjn cdkljhfbdsjcnasdifvjkhxn;cidjsxjlhvb;ifj _

I grin and shift, pulling Fufa into the frame and snapping another picture. 

***Sunshine has sent an image***

_ Prettykawa: im sobbing whats that _

_ Sunshine: Tobio’s old stuffed animal _

_ It’s name is Fufa now _

_ Prettykawa: that is so precious i need to leave like right now im going to actually cry _

_ jUST POPPING IN TO SAY STOP MAKING MY BOYFRIEND SCREAM IM TRYING TO SLEEP -iwa _

_ Sorry about my boyfriend, he’s grumpy when he’s tired _

_ Sunshine: dw, i can relate _

 

399th is with shaking hands as Tobio peppers lazy, tired kisses all over my face, and I shake from silent laughter. 

 

400th is as Tobio praises me to the ends of the Earth, his lips still trailing all over my skin as I try to make my last crane. 

“Kissing is weird,” he mumbles, his eyes fluttering closed again as he moves down to my shoulder. 

“Then why’re you still doing it?”   
“It’s still  _ nice  _ dumbass, just weird.”

“You’re weird.”   
“ _ You’re  _ weird.”

Tobio frowns, pouting up at me. 

His hair's all messed up from his impromptu nap, and his eyes are still foggy from sleep and  _ oh my god I am so helpless.  _

I barely keep my smile from splitting my face as I lean down and peck him on the lips. 

“Alright Tobi, I’ll sleep too, I’ll sleep too,” I assure him, setting aside my finished crane. 

He pulls me down under the covers, wrapping his arms around my tightly and burying his face in my hair. I rest my head against his chest, and allow myself to just…

Relax. 

For once, I fall asleep content and happy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay   
> uwu  
> thank you for being patient  
> (if u want excuses check my tumblr)  
> aLSO CHECK MY TUMBLR FOR THE BEAUTIFUL FANART OF THIS CHAPTER MY FRIEND DREW (ITS OF FUFA AND HINATA)


	40. DUN DUN DUN-The group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group chat returns with a vengeance and a 70% burn rate

 

401st is while Tobio gets ready for school.

I am so happy that he is mine.

“Alright Shou, I’ll try to text you in between classes.” he sighs deeply and slings his bag over his shoulder. “I have a quiz today that I haven’t studied for.”  
“You’re so irresponsible,” I mumble, already sinking back into the sheets to go back to sleep.

“Well I was going to last night, but then you...existed, and I kind of forgot.”

I poke my head out of the covers and smile sheepishly.

“Sorry, can I have a goodbye kiss?”  
Tobio rubs his eyes tiredly, but leans down to plant his lips against my forehead.   
“No,” I pout, puckering my lips.

He shakes his head, smiling as he connects our lips.

“I’ve got to go now Shou.”

“I guess I’ll just have to settle for Fufa then.”  
“I can’t just skip school.”   
“Ugh. I know. Bye Tobi, I’ll miss you.”   
“Bye Shou, I’ll miss you too.”   


402nd is while I delve into…

dUN DUN DUN.

_The group chat._

_NishiOYA: so you know how Yamaguchi is a sex god now because of his piercings_

_Yamahottie: stoppppppp_

_Im not_

_Its just a few piercings_

_NishiOYA: yeah whatever, sure, sure YamaHOTTIE_ _  
_ _Yamahottie: noyaaaaaa_

_NishiOYA: anyways_

_So_

_I mean_

_I know its not as good as his_

_But_

_What do y’all think?_

***NishiOYA has sent an image***

_I know it’s just viper bites, i mean...nothing like a tongue piercing, but_

_Sugamama: asahi.exe has stopped working_

_Poor boy_

_He was just trying to study noya_

_And youve killed him_

_NishiOYA: Oh my god it’s not even that big of a deal tell him to get used to it, we’ve been dating for years already wtf_

_Sugamama: he flipped me off_

_NishiOYA: Are we talking about the same asahi_

_Sugamama: i think hes crying_

***Sugamama has sent a video***

_NishiOYA: where are you guys_

_Sugamama: ruthless_

_We’re at the library, we had study halls the rest of the day and decided to hit the library to start an essay_

_NishiOYA: im omw_

_Sugamama: is that the best idea_

_NishiOYA: whatever_

_Sugamama: wow_

_Okay see you soon_

 

407th is as the group chat is revving up for a second round.

_Saltyshima: fun fact, i can pick Tadashi up like nothing_

_He weighs like five pounds_

_Homoshita: evidence_

_Nya~: pics or it didnt happen_

_Applepie: I want pictures._

_Dadchi: i need photos for scrapbook reasons_

_Sugamama: you scrapbook_

_Nerd_

***Saltyshima has sent an image***

_Homoshita: SIMBA_

_Tell him i want to try tomorrow_

_Saltyshima: hes asleep now_

_Homoshita: pIcS_

***Saltyshima has sent an image***

_Homoshita: theres_

_No way_

_He actually fell asleep like that right_

_Like_

_No_

_Right_

_Who actually falls asleep on someone’s lap is that an actual thing ive never,,,????_

***Saltyshima has sent an image***

***Saltyshima has sent an image***

***Saltyshima has sent an image***

_Sugamama: stop why are my children so adorable_

_Dadchi: our children are more couple goals than us Koushi_

_Bokutonopico: wOAH I LEAVE FOR AN HOUR AND NOYA HAS A PIERCING AND YAMAGUCHI AND TSUKKI ARE DATING?????_

_Prettykawa: yOU DIDNT KNOW THAT_

_Bokutonopico: no?_ _  
_ _Iwanyoomi: How did you not know that?_

_Bokutonopico: ;~; i dunno_

_Saltyshima: we’ve literally been dating for 5 years, we’ve kissed in front of you?_

_Bokutonopico: im very unobservant i dont think i even saw you_

_Whoops_

 

410th is during the last spur of the chat before everyone falls asleep.

***Sugamama has sent an image***

_Sugamama: nose piercing y’all_

_Dadchi: FUCK_ _  
_ _Homoshita: language captain_

_Dadchi: FUCK YOU ENNOSHITA_

_Sugamama: does it look alright?_ _  
_ _Dadchi: FUCK ME_

_Sugamama: maybe later ;)_

_What do you think?_

_Dadchi: does anyone know of a bridge i can throw myself off of thats nearby_

_Sugamama: ;0; does it look that bad_

_Dadchi: nO IT LOOKS SO GOOD THAT I CANT ACTUALLY HANDLE IT ANDDDDD_

_Asahi: translation, daichi.exe has stopped working_

_Nya~: you look good suga ;3_

_Dadchi: back off_

_Nya~: bye gotta go_

_Tendhoe: your boy toy looks nice Daichi, just chill_

_Prettykawa: I WANT A PIERCING THIS ISN’T FAIR WHY ARE YOUR PARENTS SO CHILL_ _  
_ _Sugamama: haha thanks guys_

_Homoshita: thanks suga you remind me daily why im gay_

_Sugamama: ur welcome_

_Always take pride in helping youngins discover their sexuality_

_Homoshita: i am one year younger than you_

_Sugamama: ah, youth_

_Homoshita: eat a dick Suga_

_Sugamama: gladly_

_Homoshita: gross_

_Sugamama:_

**“Ennoshita: okay but like guys are so great**

**Like i mean,,,,,,,,i just want to settle down with a nice man that’ll eat me out and let me suck his dick whenever i want**

**I need me a freak like that”**

_You were saying Ennoshita?_

_Homoshita: listen_

_I have no argument_

_Sugamama: hA_

_Sunshine: guys please im trying to sleep_

_Sugamama: oh baby im so sorry, I’ll move to a different chat, you get some sleep_

_Prettykawa: why is it that it doesnt matter when Im trying to sleep but when its the shrimp its like a national emergency_

_Iwanyoomi: because you’re a piece of shit_

_Prettykawa: but i need my beauty sleep_

_Saltyshima: no amount of beauty sleep will cure your ugliness_

_Yamahottie: NICE KILL TSUKKI_

_NishiOYA: saltyshima absolutely wrecks prettykawa and lives up to his title of salt master_

_Sunshine: please guys im so tired_

_Sugamama: iF Y’ALL DONT SHUT THE HELL UP IM GOING TO START MURDERING PEOPLE_

_LET MY SON SLEEP_

_Dadchi: i second this but i suggest you be much more scared of Suga_

The chat goes quiet and I finally set my phone away and close my eyes.

Kageyama is curled up with me, and I have Fufa securely wrapped in my arms as I drift off to sleep.

_Not so lonely anymore._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a snow day tomorrow (yusss)  
> hopefully there'll be a longer update so stay tuned  
> <3


	41. 420 blaze it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Yamahottie has sent an image

 

411th is after getting carefully used to the quiet of the house, having woken up late. 

_ Tsukishima: my brother is getting married _

_ Yamahottie: to what’s her name? _

_ They’ve only been dating for a few months though _

_ Tsukishima: Hinako, yes, she’s very nice I guess _

_ Still _

_ It is kind of early _

_ Yamahottie: you seem kind of off what’s up _

_ Tsukishima: he asked me to be his best man _

_ Sugamama: well that’s great news! _

_ Oh, are you comfortable being the best man? _ _   
_ _ Tsukishima: Im not totally sure _

_ Dadchi: well you can say no, no one will blame you _

_ Kuroo: Yeah, if you want to say no, it’ll be understandable _

_ Bokutonopico: Yeah Tsukki, just explain to your brother and im sure he’ll be okay with it _

_ Tsukishima: except I’m not sure if I want to say no?  _

_ I’d kind of like being his best man, I think… but I’m not sure if I’ll be good at it, I guess. It’s kind of hard to explain.  _

_ Hina: well here’s what i think _

_ Tsukishima: ugh  _

_ Hina: seriously _

_ I don’t think your brother asked you because he thought you’d be good at it, I mean you’re pretty emotionally constipated… but your brother knows this. Im pretty sure he picked you because, here hang on, he loves you, crazy i know. He cares about you, ya know? I mean he’s your brother, even if you’re really annoying all the time, you two are still related. So he, well. I’m rambling now, and this is sappy sorry, but he probably just wants you beside him on one of the most important days of his life _

_ Still doesn’t mean you have to say yes, if you have a legit reason you don’t want to, but if it’s just cuz u think you’ll be bad, then thats just,,,,dumb _

_ Tsukishima: wow _

_ That was pretty solid advice _

_ Hina: yeah im smart, okay? Just not book smart, im more of a people person _

_ Tsukishima: yeah whatever _

_ And _

_ Well, thanks Hinata _

 

412th is tangled together with Hitoka, contently pressing my face into her neck while I make cranes over her shoulder. 

“The chat is flipping out,” she murmurs. 

“Why?”   
“Yamaguchi got another piercing.”   
_ “No.” _

“Mhm, he just got the standard lobe though, still.”

Hitoka pulls back and hands me my phone. 

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

_ Tendhoe: someone needs to stop this man _

_ Kenma: did he need to take pics from so many angles? _

_ Im so gay?????? _

_ Tsukishima: im coming over _

_ Bokutonopico: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO _

_ Kuroo: OHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO _

_ Sugamama: you better stop yELLING _

_ Kuroo: u only hold control over the karasuno kids mama _

_ Sugamama: Tokyo isn’t as far away as you think Kuroo Tetsurou  _

_ Kuroo: sorry suga _

_ Prettykawa: suga you absolute monster _

_ Makki: s a v a g e _

_ Mattsun: rekt _

_ Dadchi: leave the poor cat alone _

_ Tsukishima: watch out sugamama, don’t want a poor dead kitty on our hands because you scared all nine lives out of him _

_ Yamahottie: nice kill tsukki _

_ Tsukishima: shut up yamaguchi _

_ Yamahottie: make me _

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

_ Prettykawa: oH FUCK _

_ Tendhoe: hold onto ur boy tight tsukishima or u might find him mysteriously under someone else’s arm _

_ Tsukishima: was that a fucking threat hoe _

_ Kageyama: i want to leave this chat now  _

_ Tendhoe: if it was? _

_ Tsukishima: It’s not ur choice bitch _

_ It’s Tadashi’s so shut the hell up and let him do whatever he wants fuck off _

_ Yamahottie: for the record i’d never date anyone besides Tsukki _

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

_ Prettykawa: all in favor of banning Yama from sending pics anymore say i _

_ Tendhoe: I _

_ Makki: I _

_ Mattsun: I _

_ Sugamama: I _

_ Tsukishima: I _

_ Hina: sorry bab, I _

_ Kuroo: I _

_ Kenma: I _

_ Bokutonopico: I _

_ Ushijima: what is going on? _

_ Tendhoe: Yamaguchi, karasuno’s pinch server, is too pretty _

_ Ushijima: ah yes, that is true _

_ Tendhoe: ushi say I _

_ Ushijima: I? _

_ Sugamama: (everyone knows u two are banging) _

_ nOYA: I _

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

_ Tsukishima: mmmMMMMmmAAAAaaA _

_ Alright for real this time I’m actually omw over rn _

_ Yamahottie: wait really _

***Tsukishima has sent an image***

_ Yamahottie: aRE YOU SPRINTING? _

_ Tsukishima: yes im at your door right now let me in please _

_ Tendhoe: need me a freak like that _

***Yamahottie has sent an image***

_ Yamahottie: for the non-believers, he did run here, and he is here right now, and im p sure hes just here to mess with my new piercing until I kick him out _

_ Brb _

_ *gtg _

_ Prettykawa: lucky man Tsukishima is _

 

413th, 414th, 415th, 416th, and 417th is with Tobio. 

Came over for dinner, but ended up being a dork and asking if he could stay over. 

We’re about to sleep now, after I finish my cranes. Fufa is pressed in between us, even though Tobio is holding it for the time being as I fold. 

“Do you ever think about love?”   
“Like how?”   
Tobio hums for a second before answering, “In general. All kinds of love, romantic, platonic, familial.”   
“Yeah, all the time.”   
“Isn’t it weird?”

“Love?”   
“Mhm.”   
“I guess, but only when you think about it too hard.” I ruffle Tobio’s hair and he frowns. “Just let happen whatever happens, don’t think. Love is an emotion, you don’t think about it idiot.”

“But I  _ do _ think about it.”   
“It’s only complicated when you think about it. It isn’t rocket science, just feel what you feel and go with your instincts.”   
“That’s easy for you to say. I just...can’t do that. I dunno, it’s like my brain won’t shut down enough for me to just  _ feel _ something as big as love without freaking out.”

My hands stutter over my crane and I set it aside. I’ll do the last three in a moment. 

“What’s there to be afraid of?”   
Tobio stumbles over a few unrecognizable words before he finally says, “Plenty of things! Being abandoned, the love not being requited, I dunno! Love is scary, okay?”   
“Why are you so scared, though?”   
Tobio mumbles something too quietly for me to hear. 

“What?”   
“You!” he barks, covering his face. 

“I’m scared to love you,” he whispers, much quieter. 

“Can I kiss you?”   
Tobio looks at me through his fingers, “What?”   
“Me, kiss you, may I do that? If you don’t mind.”   
“Yes.”   
I gently sit up in the bed so I’m leaning over Tobio, and smile. 

“Ready?”   
“What’s there to be ready for?”   
“Nothing we haven’t done before, don’t worry, just double checking.”   
“Yeah, I’m ready.”   
I drip down and steal a quick kiss from Tobio, before ducking back down for something more lasting. 

His lips are kind of chapped, but he’s relaxed under my lips, so I don’t stop kissing him. 

His hand gently finds my back, but that only lasts for a few seconds before both of his arms are securely wrapped around me.

I huff against his mouth and he chuckles, before bringing me back into another kiss. 

“Did you know we’ve kissed 14 times?” 

I pull back to laugh into Tobio’s shirt and shake my head.

“I’ve been counting, but I’m going to lose count soon, I think,” Tobio comments, and I lurch up to steal another kiss. 

“15,” he sighs. 

I pepper kisses all up and down his face and he counts them as quickly as I can give them.

“16, 17, 18, 19, 20. Shou, calm down, I want you to properly kiss me again.”   
“Say please.”   
“What, no.”   
“Then you don’t get a kiss.”

“Please?”   
I immediately kiss Tobio again, fleeting, perhaps a bit too forceful. 

“Not that I don’t love when you kiss me like that, but maybe a little more gentle tonight?” Tobio whispers against my lips. 

I go back down, barely brushing our lips and nudging our noses together. 

“Hey, did you have to think about that?”   
Tobio shrugs, “Not really?”   
“See, love isn’t all that hard, is it?”   
“Mm, not with you, I suppose.”

 

418th is on Tobio’s lap, having migrated there after we reached around 40 kisses. 

True to his word, Tobio had lost count. 

(I hadn’t, we’d stopped at 43).

 

419th is with Fufa cradled to my chest, Tobio sleepily recounting something that happened during practice. 

“And then-” Tobio yawns, “we finally got Nishinoya out of the net, and sent him home early.”

“You can sleep you know.”   
“I don’t wanna without you,” he whines.    
“Alright, alright, give me a second.”   
  


420th is as im enjoying a giant bong 420 blaze itttttttt

 

(Sorry for real this time)

420th is as Tobio snores away.

For all his big talk of staying up, he passed out fast. 

I set aside the crane, and settle down with him, Fufa carefully cradled in my arm.

He snuggles closer, as if realizing I’m there. 

“Ha, night Tobi,” I giggle, kissing his cheek and cuddling a little closer to him. “That was 44.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about the lack of updates  
> I haven't had time lately, complicated story I'm about to post on my tumblr if you wanna hear the excuse, but anyways, its here now!  
> ~420 blaze it


	42. gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff

421st is while Tobio’s nose presses slightly uncomfortably into my collarbone. 

His arm is wrapped around my shoulders, and I'm content like this for now. 

The sun is painting colors onto his face while he sleeps silently. I put my crane aside so I can gently brush the hair away from his face and smooth down the worry lines ghosting his face, even in sleep.

It's like every one of these moments I fall just a little more in love with him.

 

422nd is while Tobio struggles with the waffle maker. 

I snicker when he burns himself for the thousandth time, and press down the wings of my crane.

“Do you wanna try?”

“Mm, no, I’m good,” I hum, swinging my legs back and forth while I'm perched up on the countertop.

“Will you check my phone? Lord knows what happened in the group chat.”

“I don't wanna,” I whine, kicking my legs as Tobio pours the mix into the waffle maker. “It's all the way over there.”

“Shou…”

“Oh my god, fine.”

I hop down to grab his phone from the dining table and bring it over. 

_ Yamahottie: can't come to practice today sorry _

I jump back onto the counter and scroll through last night, seemingly just lots of mysterious links and suggestive jokes.

_ Sugamama: ;-; why not? _

_ Yamahottie: I'm not feeling good rn actually  _

_ Sugamama: my poor bby, thats okay, stay home and rest _

_ Tsukishima: shit I'll be right over Tadashi _

_ Kageyama: aw Tadashi r u okay? U should come over and keep me company! _

_ Tsukishima: ? _

_ Kageyama: it's Hinata I stole Tobio’s phone while he wasn't looking, I'm a ninja >.> _

_ I have been told to tell you hes letting me use it while he makes waffles or he’ll take it away _

_ Yamahottie: maybe I will come over actually, unless you're okay with coming over mine? _

_ Kageyama: I'm not meant to leave the house  _

_ Yamahottie: I'll come over that's fine _

_ Tsukishima: sure? _

_ Yamahottie: yeah _

_ Tsukishima: I'll give you a ride _

 

423rd is with Tobio hugging me goodbye, conceding at my every “one more kiss?” although we both know it’s not just one more. 

“Um.”   
“You two are gross, break it up.”   
I pull away from my boyfriend to wave to Tsukishima and Tadashi in the doorway, disgusted and flustered, respectively. 

“Bye Tobi,” I pout, leaning in for another kiss, despite Tsukishima’s noise of disapproval. 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Tadashi chuckles nervously and sets down his bag on the couch. “Do you have any Advil?”

I let go of Tobio to sift through the cabinet and toss the pill bottle to Tadashi. 

“You feeling okay?”   
He groans and chases down a pill with some water. 

“He’s sick,” Tsukishima provides. “He wasn’t feeling well this morning, he’s going to stay home.”   
Tadashi bites his lip and Tsukishima smiles reassuringly at him, something I didn’t know he was even capable of. 

“I’ve got to get going, take care of him?”   
“I will.”   
He frowns, and glances at Tobio and I, but then leans in to kiss Tadashi’s cheek, “I love you.”   
_ Wow.  _

“Love you too, Tsukki.”   
“I’ll come get my boyfriend later, please don’t bother him that much,” Tsukishima goes back to sneering, as he slings his bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go King, we’ve got practice.”

 

424th is as Tadashi cries into the pillow pressed to his stomach. 

“Stomachache?”   
He nods and I gently pet through his hair. 

“Are you going to throw up?”   
“I don’t think so,” he squeaks. 

_ Kenma: Shouyou I’m coming over _

_ Hinata: tadashi is here _

_ Kenma: That’s fine _

“Uh, Kenma is coming over?”   
Tadashi nods some kind of assurance that he’s heard me and goes back to crying. 

 

425th is while Kenma massages Tadashi, an interesting sight. 

***Hinata has sent an image***

_ Kuroo: holy shit i love him  _

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

***Hinata has sent an image***

_ Kuroo: *sobbing* _

_ Sugamama: omg there are actual tears in my eyes thats so precious _

_ Dadchi: suga started crying what did u do  _

_ omg _

_ Omgomgomgomgadshfkjcxn;wfldkj _

_ Sugamama: daichi is crying now too _

***Hinata has sent an image***

_ Kuroo: AHHHHHHH _ _   
_ _ IS YAMAGUCHI BRAIDING KENMA’S HAIR _

_ Hinata: yes _

_ Kuroo: i demand a pic of the end product _

***Hinata has sent an image***

_ Kuroo: …………. _

_ Im crying? _

_ Sugamama: plz let them know they’ve reduced three third years to tears _

_ Four _

_ Asahi started crying too _

_ Hinata: oh my god _

***Hinata has sent an image***

_ Sugamama: wHY ARE THEY SO PRECIOUS _

_ Can i adopt kenma _

_ KENMA! _

_ Kenma: Yes? _ _   
_ _ Sugamama: can i adopt you _

_ Kenma: Okay, if you want? _ _   
_ _ Sugamama: nice _

_ Dadchi: pLEASE SUGA WE’RE ALREADY RAISING 10 CHILDREN _

_ Sugamama: exactly whats one more _

_ Kuroo:  _ **_“Sugamama, 7:32 AM,_ **

**_exactly whats one more”_ **

_ Can u adopt Yamamoto i dont want him anymore _

_ Lev too _

_ Sugamama: i dont want ur strays _

_ Kuroo: fuck off  _

_ Dadchi: please suga,,,,,,no more  _

_ Sugamama: ;))))))))))) _

_ Dadchi: stop _

_ Sugamama: anyone else have strays i can have _

_ Tendhoe: will u adopt me _

_ Sugamama: no _

_ Tendhoe: :o _

_ Sugamama: ur a bitch  _

_ Tendhoe: true _

_ Ushijima: Goshiki has requested adoption _

_ Sugamama: Goshiki? _ _   
_ ***Ushijima has sent an image***

_ Sugamama: omg yes yes yes give him ur phone i wanna talk to my new son _

_ Dadchi: suga no _

_ Sugamama: Daichi this is ur child too, either u help raise him or u pay child support _

_ And ur broke so _

_ Ushijima: hello!!!!!!! _

_ Sugamama: Hello Goshiki!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_ Ushijima: Call me Tsutomu! _

_ Sugamama: okay Tsutomu! _ _   
_ _ Ushijima: so you’re my dad now? _

_ Sugamama: yes _

_ Ushijima: okay dad! _

_ Sugamama: this is the best day of my life _

 

426th is while Tadashi naps. 

“There’s something off about him,” Kenma comments, peacefully watching me make cranes. 

I start another one. 

“What do you mean?”   
“I don’t know...I just have a feeling.”

“What kind of feeling?”   
“Not a bad one, just weird.”   
My fingers twitch and I look down fast enough to start another crane. 

“Okay…”   
“Are you okay?”   
“What, yeah, why?”   
“You don’t talk on the group chat a lot, and you don’t really ask people over as often. It’s strange, for you.”   
“I guess I’ve just been a little off since my injury,” I shrug it off. “I promise it’s nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so.”   
  
429th is as Kenma and Tadashi sleep in my bed, without me, actually. Tangled around each other, breathing evenly and softly. 

I send a picture to the group chat and quietly slip in beside them. 

 

430th is scrolling through the group chat, especially after the picture I sent. 

_ Sugamama: mORE _ _   
_ _ Kuroo: dont pressure him! He’ll do it on his own! _

_ Tsukishima: God don’t let him get comfortable I have to actually bring him home you know _

_ Hinata: but tsukishimaaaaa _

_ Tsukishima: what? _

***Hinata has sent an image***

_ Tsukishima: ur cuteness doesn’t work on me short stack _

_ I’ll be over in 2 minutes _

I sigh and roll over. 

Kenma’s eyes open slightly and he leans into me before relaxing again. 

Tadashi shifts in his sleep, and I think about soothing him back to sleep, but just leave it. Tsukishima will be here soon anyways. 

He cracks his eyes open and yawns, “Where’s Kei?”   
“On his way.”

“Here.”   
Tadashi and I turn towards the doorway, to a softer version of Tsukishima than I’m used to.

He’s leaning against the doorway, a slight smile on his lips as he watches Tadashi.

“Time to go home, yeah?”   
Tadashi nods, but doesn’t move. 

“Want me to carry you?”   
“Yes.”   
“Okay, okay.”   
Tsukishima comes over to the bed and picks Tadashi up, cradling him gently in his arms while he leans down to grab the bag. 

“Thanks for staying with him,” he says to me, before rushing out of the room.

_ Cute.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, and I think updates will be less frequent, since it's almost the end of the year and I have a lot of schoolwork.   
> Anyways though, the giant delay was mostly bc I had writer's block, but then I also got into a new fandom and I've actually written like 5 fics for it already, tho I don't think I'll post them?   
> I dunno it's a small fandom?  
> Whatever whatever.  
> I apologize for the delay! Hope y'all enjoyed!


	43. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ding dong what is wrong with Yams

431st is with a still snoozing Kenma on my chest. 

_ Tsukishima: Do you mind looking after Tadashi today as well? He’s going to go to school tomorrow, but he’s still feeling terrible today, and I don’t want to leave him alone. _

_ Hinata: Sure! when will you drop him off? _

_ Tsukishima: Soon, i’m not sure, he isn’t awake yet _

_ Hinata: okay just drop him off whenever im home all day :P  _

_ Not exactly going anywhere _

“Your house is like a daycare.” Kenma blinks sleepily up at me and yawns. “I have to catch the train soon. Will you be okay until Tadashi gets here?”   
“Of course! Hitoka is even coming over later, this week I actually have a lot of people that are going to be coming over. Tomorrow is Yuu and Asahi, then Daichi and Suga, then Tanaka, then Ennoshita, then Shimizu…”   
Kenma cuts me off with a kiss to the cheek and a rushed, “Sorry for interrupting you, but I really need to get going.”   
“That’s okay! Bye Kenma!”   
“Goodbye Shouyou.”

 

432nd is waiting for Tadashi. 

Mom and Natsu left way before I even woke up, and I’m not surprised to find the house empty save for Kageyama. 

Strangely, I don’t feel as lonely as I normally would. 

_ Prettykawa: guess whos back bitches _

_ Sugamama: ye where were you and Iwaizumi yesterday _

_ Prettykawa: practicing late _

_ Sugamama: that sounds fake but okay _

_ Prettykawa: wait but actually, we were _

_ Sugamama: iwa confirm _

_ Iwaizumi: he’s lying _

_ Prettykawa: IWA-CHAN AREN’T YOU ON MY SIDE?????? _

_ Iwaizumi: not when ur lying _

_ Sugamama: what were you doing then _

_ Iwaizumi: there are children in the chat _

_ Sugamama: ooHHHHHHHH _

_ Kageyama: there goes any innocence I had left thanks  _

_ Sugamama: corrupting my children warrants a death penalty _

_ Prettykawa: haha iwa thats what you get for not agreeing w/me _

_ Sugamama: no imma execute you too _

_ Prettykawa: why! _

_ Sugamama: dunno i just feel like a captain should go down with his team _

_ Prettykawa: fuk u _

_ Sugamama: ;) _

 

433rd is as Tadashi and Tsukishima stand in my kitchen, Tadashi already reaching for the bottle of Advil.

“Hey guys!” I greet, dimming the lights just a little. “Need anything?”   
“Can I borrow a water bottle?” Tsukishima pipes up, rummaging through his bag. “I think I forgot mine.”   
“Yeah, there should be some up in the cabinet.”   
No...insult. He’s been different ever since Tadashi got sick. It’s weird, but not bad. 

“I have to go, ‘Dashi.” Tsukishima zips up his bag and slips his shoes back on. “I’ll be back for him later, Hinata-san.”   
“Alright.”   
_ Oh my god he called me by my name.  _ _   
_ Tadashi follows him to the door and I turn away so they can have their moment in private. 

“Do you have another shirt I could borrow?”   
_ Should I go upstairs? _

“I have my hoodie, if you want it-”   
“Please.”

_ I’m going to just go upstairs. _

 

434th is with Tadashi curled up on my bed, his legs pulled up to his chest and his face screwed up while he sleeps. 

I hope he’s not having a nightmare, but I know he is. 

 

435th is while I actually talk in the group chat for once. 

Not to send pictures or...just to talk.

_ Hinata: are you guys worried about Tadashi? _

_ Sugamama: kind of, he’s been out for two days, is he doing okay? _

_ Hinata: No, I don’t think so? When he comes over he just sleeps or cries honestly, which really worries me, but I don’t know how i can help? _ _   
_ _ Sugamama: ah, just let him sleep I guess, it might be a little stomach bug or something _

_ Dadchi: Yeah, there’s something going around right now _

_ Noya: nO WHATS WRONG WITH YAMAGUCHI _

_ Tsukishima: Guys, calm down. He’ll be fine, he’s not dying _

_ Noya: ;-; _

_ Tsukishima: if there was something seriously wrong I’d be freaking out and he’d be at the doctors, not Hinata’s  _

_ Sugamama: True _

_ Noya: I guess _

_ Yachi: I’ll check it out when I come over later _

_ Tsukishima: I’m picking him up right after school ends, Yachi-chan, you shouldn’t bother _

_ Yachi: No, it’s okay! Everyone seems worried, and I want to make sure he’s okay too! _

_ Tsukishima: Just ask Tadashi about it _

_ Yachi: haha I will! _

 

436th is watching Hitoka talk to a sleepy Tadashi, while Tsukishima stands in the corner, tense and jumpy. 

There’s something going on. 

“Everyone is really worried about you, so I wanted to kind of give you a mock check-up, though I’m sure it’s just a cold or a stomach bug.”

Tadashi rubs his chest and shrugs, “No, that’s alright. I’m feeling better now, anyways.”

He’s wearing Tsukishima’s hoodie, and it completely engulfs him, erasing any body structure he may have had. It makes him look smaller, too.

“Really? Shouyou said you were still pretty bad today.”

Tadashi shakes his head, getting up from the bed to go stand with Tsukishima, “I feel fine, I’m just going to go home. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Hitoka. I’ll text you, Shouyou.”   
As they leave, I can’t help but feel like there’s something seriously going on that I’m not being told about.

 

437th is...well.

With Hitoka. We’re making them together, trying our best not to talk about what just happened. 

It’s not really working though.

“I don’t mind that he didn’t want me giving him an impromptu check up, but he acted so weird about it?”   
“I know!” I put aside my crane. “Tsukishima too, did you see him?”   
“What?”   
“He was really tense, like he was ready to grab Tadashi and run. It’s so weird, there’s something going on with them…”   
“It has something to do with Tadashi’s health, obviously, and why he’s sick right now.”

“But why? Like what could be so big that they aren’t willing to tell us? Actually, it more seemed like Tadashi didn’t want to tell us, since Tsukishima’s final decision was to leave it up to him to say yes or no.”   
Hitoka rubs her temples and worries the wings of her crane with her fingers. 

“You don’t think there’s something seriously wrong with him, do you?”   
“Well he’s going to school tomorrow, so there can’t be, and Tsukishima did say he’d bring Tadashi to the doctor if things were really bad. He cares about him a lot, despite appearances, and if there was something really wrong, I think Tsukishima really would’ve gotten him help already, if not Tadashi’s mom.”   
“Well then what  _ is  _ it?”   
“I wish I knew, Hitoka, I wish I knew.”

 

438th is as Hitoka makes pasta and I text Tobio. 

_ Tobio: When are you coming back? _

_ Shouyou: never probably  _

_ Tobio: Shou _

_ Shouyou: I think in a week or so _

_ Tobio: We’re absolutely getting decimated during practice matches without you _

_ Shouyou: yikes _

_ Tobio: It’s okay now, but during the first practice match without you, I tossed to where you would be if you were there a few times  _

_ Except there was no one there and I ended up tossing to empty air _

_ It was embarrassing _

My heart tightens in my chest and I bang my forehead on my knees until I can breathe again.

_ Shouyou: I wish I was there too _

_ Tobio: Then the past couple days without Tadashi, Tsukishima has been insufferable...the whole team is falling apart without you honestly _

_ Shouyou: I’ll be back soon, only 10 more days now _

_ Tobio: I wish I made you stretch more that day, or caught you before you fell, anything really _

_ Shouyou: I’m okay now though theres nothing to feel bad about _

_ Tobio: Still  _

He needs to hear it and I need to say it.

_ Shouyou: It’s okay, I love you _

 

439th is a happy crane. 

An ecstatic, overly happy crane. 

With an “ _ I don’t want to say it back until I can see your face when I do”  _ still replaying in my mind, I make the crane. 

Almost halfway there. 

To think this started nearly two months ago, and here I am. The boyfriend of Kageyama Tobio, and with double the friends I probably had before. Some of those cranes in the box were made while I was in the hospital, while I was with Tobio, getting Kageyama, with my friends…

I wonder if, when I show him the cranes, if he’ll want to know each of the stories they hold.

I hope he does, because I want to be able to tell him.

 

440th is while I’m cuddling with Hitoka. 

She’s playing with my hair, and as I finish up the crane, I start falling asleep.

“Shouyou, go to sleep, you’ve had a long day.”   
That’s an understatement. 

“Night Hitoka.”   
“Goodnight Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the swing of things, thanks for your acceptance y'all!


	44. "Do you guys ever think about the stars?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the oikawa content no one asked for but ur all getting

441st is as I’m rubbing the sleep out of my eyes until I can stand to look at my phone screen. 

_ Hinata: Is Tadashi better today? _

The sun has yet to even rise, and everyone is still sleeping, yet I want to think that he’ll be awake to answer. As much as I hate him, he loves and cares for Tadashi, so at least we have that in common. 

_ Tsukishima: shrimp you were in the hospital not a month ago, you shouldn’t be up at this ungodly hour _

_ Hinata: is he okay? _

_ Tsukishima: Yes, he’s feeling a lot better. I’m not sure if he should go to practice, but he’ll be okay to go to school at the very least.  _

_ Hinata: thank god _

_ Tsukishima: Go back to sleep shrimp, it’s fuck o'clock in the morning and I don’t want to deal with your shit this early _

_ Hinata: no ur not my real dad _

_ Tsukishima: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP IM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE I JUST WANT TO CUDDLE WITH MY BOYFRIEND JUST LET ME SLEEP IN GODDAMN PEACE PLEASE AND THANK YOU GOODNIGHT  _

_ ~tadashi  _

_ You heard the man Hinata _

_ Hinata: uWAH TELL TADASHI IM SORRY _

_ Tsukishima: Calm down, he says he’s sorry but he’s really tired. Also that you shouldn’t be up this early _

_ Hinata: psh whatever, I’ll leave u 2 alone or whatever  _

_ Tsukishima: good riddance, get some sleep you oompa loompa  _

The comment pisses me off to no end, but I smile despite it. 

_ That asshole actually cares about me.  _

 

442nd is while Hitoka is getting ready for school, holding up various overalls to her body before shaking her head and looking for different options. 

“Hitoka-chan, you’ll look good in anything you put on, just pick one,” I groan. 

“I need to look completely irresistible!”   
“Enlighten me.”

“Shimizu-san is taking me out after practice, just to get some tea at the cafe and talk about upcoming practice matches...but still!”   
“Mm, go with the pastel pink ones then.”   
“Oh yeah, are you sure you’re okay with me borrowing them though?”   
I nod tiredly and shake my fingers out. Waking up early was a horrible decision and I regret it immensely, but at least I know Tadashi is alright. 

“I’m going to go change, do you think the white blouse under it will be too bland?”   
“Nah, it’ll look cute as hell,” I calm her, shooing her into the bathroom. “Just get dressed already.”

“I’m going, I’m going!”   
  


443rd is as I’m waiting for Hitoka to finish getting dressed, fatigue settling into my bones. 

Tsukishima was right, I should’ve just gone back to sleep, I’m not used to getting such little sleep anymore. 

“Shouyou?”   
I look up, ready to confirm just how right I was, but my retort dies on my lips. 

She’s cute, yes, but she’s always cute. 

The overalls show a completely different side of  _ cute _ , and I swear I nearly cry. 

“This is the most adorable, pure thing I’ve seen in my entire life,” I inform her, genuine emotion creeping into my voice. “I’m going to die.”

“Stop it!” she squeals, covering her face with her hands. 

_ “You _ stop it!”

“Stop what?” she asks, peeking out between her fingers.   
“Being cute!”

She shrieks and hides her face again. 

I groan into Fufa and shake my head, “Sometimes you’re just too much and I question if I’ve actually always been straight.”   
“Just the other night you wouldn’t stop talking about how pretty Kageyama is-”   
“Yeah you’re right, I’m super pansexual, why did I ever doubt myself? Thank you, Hitoka-chan.”

“I’m honestly honored to have given you a sexuality crisis.”

“Have I ever given  _ you  _ a sexuality crisis?”   
“Hmm? No, I’m too gay for a sexuality crisis. The only person who could ever turn me straight would be...well most of the setters, honestly. Sugawara, Oikawa, Akaashi, Kenma,” Hitoka counts off on her fingers. “Setters are pretty man.”   
I think of my own pretty setter, and nod. 

“Tell me about it.”

 

444th is after I bid farewell to all my girls, my mother going to work, Natsu to daycare, and Hitoka to morning practice. 

_ It’ll be quiet without them.  _

 

445th is as I try to ignore my loneliness by drowning myself in the group chat. 

_ Hinata: Do you guys ever think about the stars? _

_ Prettykawa: its my time to shine _

_ Hinata: I mean there’s just so many, and they’re all different and unique and beautiful, and hey did you know people are made of stardust? _

_ Prettykawa: They’re kind of like people, yeah _

_ Hinata: I mean, you look at it all and you can’t help but think there’s so much more out there?  _

_ Prettykawa: The universe is so big, and it’s constantly growing, did you know that? _

_ Hinata: Lord, and it just keeps getting BIGGER! Every second we’re getting smaller and smaller in this universe, barely dust, less than dust, in this vast world. It makes me feel small _

_ Prettykawa: Do you think there are multiple universes? _

_ Hinata: I do, but it’s hard to think about. There are probably universes where I don’t exist, and there’s barely a dent in anything. Everything is the same, I’m just not there? _

_ It makes me feel insignificant, so I don’t think about it much _

_ Prettykawa: A universe where I never said hello to the brute of a little kid down the street that changed my life? Where I’m still Oikawa Tooru, but I’m not really...Oikawa Tooru? _

_ Hinata: yes! A universe where I never decided to play volleyball and missed out on so many people and experiences, where I have the same name, but I’m just not the same? _

_ Prettykawa: You’re right, it’s easier not to think about it at all _

_ Say something dumb, change the subject ugh its really hard to think about _

_ Hinata: Then the fact that there’s more life out there than just Earth, there has to be _

_ Prettykawa: yes aliens are easier to talk about _

_ Hinata: There’s an upside down world where there’s different life, maybe wondering how small they seem and pondering other life out there, wondering if people like US exist _

_ Prettykawa: nevermind _

_ Hinata: I mean, I don’t think our type of alien exists, green with big heads, or well, maybe somewhere, but more likely just different sentient beings that look different because of their different environment.  _

_ Prettykawa: I mean, there’s got to be more life out there, it’s simply impossible for there not to be, right? _

_ Hinata: Ughhhhhhhhhh _

_ I know! _ _   
_ _ Oh my god time travel _

_ Prettykawa: I mean there’s got to be the tech for it eventually! If not to go into the future(seemingly impossible), then to go back and fix past mistakes, but?  _

_ Hinata: fREAKING TIME TRAVEL  _

_ Prettykawa: BUT _

_ Then why aren’t all disasters prevented? _ _   
_ _ Hinata: Then you have to think...maybe they tried to fix it and ended up causing it _

_ Prettykawa: Or maybe they tried to prevent something else and ended up causing something worse, or...rather something bad, but not as bad, and that’s why they just leave it _

_ Hinata: IT HURTS MY BRAIN _

_ Prettykawa: what would you do if you could go back _

_ Hinata: I’d make myself befriend Tobio the moment I saw him, save him the pain, save myself the pain of his troubles years later _

_ Prettykawa: I’d tell myself...I still need someone to tell me this now, but I’d tell myself winning isn’t everything, and I don’t need to be a genius to be talented _

_ Hinata: Winning isn’t everything, the experience, and the family you find in a team is what matters _

_ You’re talented, without being a genius, your serves are killer, and you’ll go far _ _   
_ _ Prettykawa: thanks u little twerp _

_ the ocean _

_ Hinata: ITS SO UNEXPLORED _ _   
_ _ Prettykawa: I mean just think about what could be out there? _

_ Hinata: It’s terrifying _

_ Prettykawa: It’s like bottomless _

_ Hinata: And it’s right there, we swim in it, and admire it and see it every day but we dont actually know whats down there _

_ Prettykawa: stop you’re giving me chills _

_ Hinata: then just people in general _

_ They’re so unpredictable in a predictable world? We easily predict the weather and patterns and there’s a formula for everything, but then humans, actual humans, you can’t predict. _

_ Prettykawa: that’s why they’re so interesting to watch, to simply observe _

_ Fascinating  _

_ Hinata: jesus pEOPLE _ _   
_ _ Prettykawa: im a poet, you know _

_ Hinata: no _

_ Prettykawa: Yeah _

_ I talk about people, because people are...people _

_ you feel? _

_ Hinata: can i like, read a poem or something? _ _   
_ _ Prettykawa: if you really want _

_ Hinata: I do _

_ Prettykawa: ah we’re in the group chat I totally forgot everyone is gonna make fun of meeeeeee _

I back out of the group chat and start a new chat with just Oikawa. 

_ Hinata: i really wanna read it _

_ Oikawa: ick this one is really personal and stupid? _

_ Hinata: perfect _

_ Oikawa:  _

_ Kyoutani, _

_ Mad-Dog.  _

_ You are unpredictable,  _

_ crazy, _

_ uncontrollable.  _

_ You have strength,  _

_ but it is often misplaced,  _

_ and I can’t get you to listen to me. _

_ You are infuriating, and there are times where the lack of control frustrates me. _

_ You are still my #16 though,  _

_ my Mad-Dog,  _

_ my wing spiker,  _

_ and my friend.  _

_ No matter how much you upset me,  _

_ you’re still my teammate.  _

_ Kunimi.  _

_ I wish you would show emotion more sometimes,  _

_ let people in a little. _

_ I want to help you,  _

_ everyone sees the bags under your eyes, _

_ and being quiet does not mean that you’re unnoticed.  _

_ Especially not by your captain.  _

_ I’m sorry I only get to be in your life for one year,  _

_ I wish I could help more.  _

_ Kindaichi.  _

_ What a character you are.  _

_ At least you look up to your senpais,  _

_ unlike some nameless personkyoutani.  _

_ The thing is you’re stubborn.  _

_ So stubborn.  _

_ I hate Tobio-kun as much as the next person, _

_ but he’s not who he used to be.  _

_ Sorry to inform you,  _

_ he’s not the tyrannical king he once was, _

_ not since the shrimp. _

_ You need to accept that,  _

_ no matter who he used to be.  _

_ Still, _

_ I think you’ll be okay.  _

_ Watari.  _

_ Many people ask me why I have you on the team,  _

_ even if your recieves are amazing, _

_ why you? _

_ Our team would fall apart without you, _

_ I don’t think you realize that. _

_ We’d be a mess without our libero, _

_ a quiet and often forgotten voice of encouragement.  _

_ You are as important as I am, _

_ and I sometimes think you are taken for granted.  _

_ Don’t ever forget just how needed you are.  _

_ Yahaba.  _

_ I hope you can take care of the rascals after Iwa and I graduate.  _

_ I know they’re a handful, _

_ that they’re shitheads, _

_ annoying,  _

_ insufferable... _

_ I could go on. _

_ I know they’re the worst,  _

_ especially Kyoutani, _

_ but you’re going to fall in love with them anyways. _

_ You’re going to look at the new first years that look up to you, _

_ and you’ll fall apart.  _

_ You’ve proven yourself plenty,  _

_ you can show them their places, _

_ and be a truly amazing leader. _

_ I’m counting on you, _

_ Captain. _

_ Mattsun and Makki,  _

_ I wanted to do you two separate, _

_ but found the things I had to say about you were much the same. _

_ You two were the worst, _

_ you teased me constantly, _

_ whether it be me having a bad day or my obvious crush on Iwaizumi, _

_ you were always there with a snide remark. _

_ Still, _

_ I can’t hate either of you. _

_ Although you annoyed me, _

_ you still inspired me, _

_ to do better, _

_ and to confess to Iwa. _

_ Thank you for these three years. _

_ Hajime. _

_ There are so many things to say. _

_ Words can’t justify the way I feel for you, _

_ there are no words anywhere to describe us.  _

_ The pure intensity us is, _

_ Hajime and Tooru.  _

_ Thank you for a lifetime of someone always by my side. _

_ I love you. _

I barely register the tears running down my face as I finish my 450th crane of the day.

Asahi and Yuu will be here soon, and I’ll have to explain the tears and everything. 

And I will, but right now they aren’t here.

_ Hinata: That was beautiful and im actually sobbing _

_ Oikawa: oh hah, sorry? Thank you, it’s really sappy and dumb _

_ Hinata: it was amazing _

_ Oikawa: Thank you Hinata-chan _

There’s light knocking on the door and I have to abandon my phone.

Time to explain to Asahi and Yuu why I’m sobbing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing a poem in someone else's pov is so hard?  
> hope Tooru's poem doesn't suck  
> <3


	45. lol he's like five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are tanaka and ennoshita fucking  
> whats gonna happen on the group date  
> ode to makki and mattsun
> 
> thats it  
> thats the whole chapter
> 
> oh and Shou and Tobi are gay but whats new

451st is while I’m getting crushed by Yuu. 

Though small, he’s actually pretty heavy, especially when he’s laying directly on top of me. 

“I can move him?” Asahi pipes up quietly from the other side of the bed. 

“It’s okay,” I assure him, reaching around Yuu to grab my phone. “But can you text Tadashi and ask how he’s feeling? Or Tsukishima, either would work.”

Asahi fumbles with my phone for a seconds and then timidly looks up at me. 

“6628777788,” I read off slowly. 

“That’s a long password,” he murmurs. 

“It’s Natsu.”

_ “Oh.” _

“Mhm. Just text one of them, actually, Tsukishima will probably respond faster.”

“O-okay. What do you want me to say?”   
“I dunno, something like, ‘How’s Tadashi doing today’, or whatever. It doesn’t really matter.”

There’s silence for a few moments, the only sound being Yuu’s light snoring. 

“Tsukishima says he’s feeling much better, and wants you to call him.”   
“Tsukishima or Tadashi?”   
“T-tadashi.”   
“Dial him and put him on speaker?”   
“Okay…”

“Shouyou!”   
“You picked up fast,” I comment quietly. “Careful, you’re on speaker and Nishinoya-senpai is sleeping.”   
“Ah, sorry, haha.”   
Asahi flitters a little and then walks to the bathroom, a whispered explanation of getting ready to school before he’s gone. 

“Tsukki is taking me to the museum.”   
“Hmm?”   
“So I was wondering if you wanted to take Kageyama and we can have a double date.”   
_ A double date? With Tsukishima involved? _ __   
“Is that the best idea?”   
“Normally no, but Kei isn’t as bad as he normally is right now. If I ask him, he’ll behave, I promise.”

“Also is it the best idea to bring Tobio and I to a  _ museum?” _ __   
“It’s a cool museum!”   
“We have short attention spans, and especially me, with a concussion.”   
“I can’t exactly invite you to like a cafe or something, since you have a concussion.”   
Yuu stirs a little on my chest and I hold my breathe until he calms down. 

“What time does practice start today?”   
“6.”   
“Ugh I have to wake him up, hold on.”   
I gently shake Yuu’s shoulder, “Hey, you’re going to be late for practice.”

He doesn’t budge.

“Yuu, you have to get up.”   
Still nothing. 

“Yuu!”   
Nothing but a headache for myself. 

“Yuu, sweetheart, it’s time to wake up,” Asahi coos quietly as he comes back into the room, dressed in his uniform. 

He immediately jolts awake, head jerking to check the time, “Shit! We’re gonna be late!”

He scrambles out of bed and starts stripping right there, going through his bag as he tugs his shirt over his head. 

Asahi looks away modestly, but I let out a loud whistle, “Nice abs, Nishinoya-senpai!”   
“Thanks Shouyou!” he laughs, pulling his uniform on quickly. “What time is it?”   
“Like quarter to 6.”   
“You should’ve woken me earlier!” Yuu scolds Asahi, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder. “We need to go like ten minutes ago!”   
“Goodbye Shouyou,” Asahi waves and smiles as he leaves the room. 

“Ugh, bye Shou!” Yuu calls as he runs after him. 

I lean back in my bed, checking to make sure Tadashi is still on the phone. 

“Wait!” Yuu skids back into the room, startling me when he dives for me. 

His arms wrap around my waist and he kisses my cheek messily, “Okay, bye for real!”   
Then he’s gone again. 

“Yeah I think we should go on that double date,” I sigh.   
“Yeah!”   
  


452nd is as I watch everyone slowly catch up with the group chat. 

_ Iwaizumi: what happened _

_ Wait what poem did you show chibi _

_ Prettykawa: not telling _

_ Its one you haven’t seen yet, its a surprise _

_ Iwaizumi: shittykawa _

_ Prettykawa: Hey! _

_ Iwaizumi: I wanna know now _

_ Prettykawa: then it wouldn’t be a surprise _

_ Sugamama: can i read it _

_ Prettykawa: u seem like an angel but ur just gonna make fun of me _

_ Sugamama: will not!!!!! _ _   
_ _ Dadchi: u will tho _

_ Homoshita: u totally will _

_ Sugamama: i hate you _

_ yOU TOO CHIKARA? Bitch _

_ Homoshita: i know what you are but what am i _

_ Sugamama: ur like 12 years old! _

_ Tanaka: lol he’s like five  _

_ Homoshita: Man Ryuu you better hope not _

_ Sugamama: aHHHHH _

_ Kuroo:  _

**_“Tanaka: lol he’s like five_ **

**_Homoshita: Man Ryuu you better hope not”_ **

_ Sugamama: “Ryuu” _

_ Dadchi: “you better hope not” _

_ Sugamama: iDEMAND AN EXPLAINATION YOU CANT AVOID THIS FOREVER ARE YOU FUCKING OR NOT JUST TELL USSSSSSS _

_ Homoshita: hmm? i dont know what ur talking about _

_ Sugamama: you liar  _

_ Tanaka: What? _

_ Sugamama: i stg i will seriously hurt u two if you dont spill _

_ No _

_ Noooooo _

_ What’re u doing rn _

_ Dadchi: why aren’t you guys at practice i stg im going to lose my shit _

_ Ill forgive you and cover for you if you tell us the truth _

_ Homoshita: XP _

_ No fuk u _

_ Sugamama: I NEED TO KNOW _

_ One of these days ill figure it out _

_ Homoshita: good luck sugar  _

_ Sugamama: I hate you _

_ Homoshita: <3 _

 

453rd is while I text Tobio. 

He’s technically in a class...but I miss him. 

_ Tobio: so a double date with the local salt boy and Yamaguchi? _

_ Shouyou: But I’ll be there! _

_ Tobio: That’s true, I’m sold _

_ Shouyou: You’re too easy, dork _

_ Tobio: I miss you _

_ Shouyou: So you’re willing to see me, even if it means hanging out with Tsukishima and going to a boring museum? _ _   
_ _ Tobio: yes _

_ Shouyou: You can just come over my house, you know _

_ Tobio: But I wanna take you out, on a proper date, since I haven’t gotten to do it properly yet _

_ Shouyou: I’m swooning _

_ Tobio: oh shut up _

_ Shouyou: really though, it doesn’t matter to me _

_ Tobio: but it does to me _

_ Shouyou: enlighten me _

_ Tobio: its dumb _

_ Shouyou: tell me _

_ Tobio: I want to make you feel special _

I drop my phone so I can clutch at my chest. 

I feel like my heart just stopped. 

_ Shouyou: aWWWWW _

_ Tobio: Oh shut it _

_ Shouyou: No that’s so cute!!!!!!!! Oh my god, we’re totally going on this double date and you have to hold my hand the whole time and be really adorable, if you want to make me feel special _

_ Tobio: shush _

_ Shouyou: will you? _

_ Tobio: yes _

 

454th is while I talk to Oikawa, a much more common occurrence as of late.

_ Oikawa: practice is so tiring  _

_ Hinata: you should be glad you get to go to practice _

_ Oikawa: thats so true  _

_ I don’t even know what I’d do if I couldn’t even go to practice, not even to watch ugh _

_ Hinata: It sucks _

_ I miss everyone _

_ Oikawa: why not invite them all over? Not for like volleyball, just because you miss them _

_ If theyre quiet itll be okay? _ _   
_ _ Hinata: you cant put Tanaka and Nishinoya in the same spot and expect them to be quiet _

_ Oikawa: not even for you? ;( _

_ Hinata: well maybe _

_ Oikawa: ask them!!!!!! _

I go into the group chat. 

_ Hinata: can everyone come over _

_ Sugamama: yes _

_ Dadchi: yes _

_ Kageyama: Yeah _

_ Tendhoe: hell yeah _

_ Ushijima: okay _

_ Tanaka: YEAH _ _   
_ _ Nishinoya: YE _

_ Asahi: okay _

_ Homoshita: kk  _

_ Iwaizumi: Sure _

_ Kenma: mhm _

_ Kuroo: Alright _

_ Yamahottie: Yeah! _ _   
_ _ Tsukishima: i guess _

_ Makki: okay? _ _   
_ _ Mattsun: ye?  _

_ Bokutonopico: HEY HEY HEY YEAH YEAH YEAH _ _   
_ _ Akaashi: Of course _

_ Oikawa: can i come too _

_ Hinata: I meant Karasuno members _

_ Bokutonopico: ;-; _

_ Hinata: But I guess if y’all wanna make the trip _

_ I don’t think there’ll be enough room in my house _

_ Yamahottie: we can all go to the museum tomorrow? _ _   
_ _ Any disagreements? _ _   
_ __ Okay, museum tomorrow it is

 

455th is after Daichi and Suga show up, calling up cheerful greetings. I can hear them moving around downstairs as I grab some paper to bring downstairs with me. 

“Shouyou!” Suga waltzes into my room, sweeping me up into his arms. “Hello, hello, hello!”   
“Hi Suga!” I laugh as he spins me around. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, Shouyou!”    
Daichi joins the hug, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. 

“Hi Daichi!”   
“Hello Shouyou,” he chuckles, patting my head. “Why don’t we all lay down.”   
“Okay!”   
  


 

456th is while I’m cuddling with Daichi and Suga, my feet in Daichi’s lap and Suag holding me against his chest. 

_ Oikawa: i wrote another dumb poem about my team _

_ Hinata: i demand to read it right now _

_ Oikawa: its really dumbbbbbbb _

_ Hinata: I  _

_ D E M A N D _ _   
_ _ T O _ _   
_ _ R E A D  _ _   
_ _ I T  _ _   
_ _ R I G H T _ _   
_ __ N O W

_ Oikawa:  _

_ I remember my first day at this school. _

_ I walked into the gym,  _

_ greeted my senpais,  _

_ and started tossing to Iwa-chan.  _

_ Two boys walked up to us, _

_ Matsukawa and Hanamaki, _

_ and introduced themselves as Mattsun and Makki.  _

_ The very first thing Makki said to me was, _

_ “Your hair's all messed up.” _ _   
_ _ I’d immediately dropped the ball to fix it, _

_ Mattsun cut in, _

_ “How vain.” _ _   
_ _ And you had laughed at me, _

_ but then apologized and offered to buy me milk buns.  _

_ Despite myself, _

_ I agreed.  _

_ It’s become one of my fondest memories of you two.  _

_ Remember that day that Mattsun dyed his hair green? _ _   
_ _ The day that Makki tripped and got tangled in the volleyball net? _

_ All great memories, _

_ but, _

_ however much I love these memories, _

_ they aren’t the important moments.  _

_ Unlike when Mattsun came to practice crying and all beat up. _

_ When Makki came out to us as gay, _

_ and Mattsun backed him up and came out as bisexual.  _

_ When Makki came out to his parents and showed up on my doorstep, _

_ crying and begging to be let in, _

_ because his parents kicked him out.  _

_ Later that night, _

_ when Mattsun stormed in and started ranting about how he’d gone over Makki’s to yell at his parents, _

_ the assholes,  _

_ he’d said, _

_ had slammed the door in his face, _

_ and locked it.  _

_ Bigots, _

_ he spat.  _

_ I watched your first kiss, _

_ it was on January 21st, _

_ in my living room, _

_ and my mom got a picture of it.  _

_ After you started dating, _

_ you became even more annoying,  _

_ because you wouldn’t stop bugging me about confessing.  _

_ Without you two, _

_ I may never have actually told him how I feel. _

_ Although you are the worst, _

_ horrid, _

_ intolerable, _

_ assholes, _

_ annoying... _

_ I wouldn’t change you for anything. _

_ Hinata: woah _

_ Oikawa: agh i know its less of a poem and more of a letter _

_ Its kind of an ode? Thats what i titled it anyways _

_ Hinata: It’s good! _ __   
Suga wipes a tear I hadn’t even noticed from my cheek and frowns, “What’s wrong?”   
“Oikawa wrote another poem.”   
“Can I read it?”

_ Hinata: suga wants to read it _

_ I started crying hes curious _

_ Oikawa: only if he promises not to tell anyone else about it _

“Suga-”   
“Cross my heart and hope to die.”   
_ Hinata: he promised _

_ Oikawa: okay fair fair _

Suga sets off to read it while I finish off my cranes. 

“That’s so good!”

“Tell him that, I’m sure he’ll be grateful.”   
“Makes me want to get back into poetry writing.”   
Daichi smiles and kicks Suga’s foot.

“That was hardly poetry, you devil.”   
“It was though!”   
Daichi shakes his head and takes me from Suga’s arms to cradle me against his chest. 

“Could you have read it to Shouyou with a sound mind?”   
“No.”   
“Exactly.”   
“It was poetic though!”   
“I’ll give you that at least.”   
“460,” I announce quietly, but they both stop arguing to marvel at my last crane of the day.   
“I’ll go put it in the box!” Suga offers, plucking it from my hands to drop it in the box. 

“Good job,  _ son _ ,” Daichi teases. 

“Thanks,  _ dad _ .”

“Too precious,” Suga swoons, clutching his chest. “I’m going to die from cute overload, I’m allergic.”   
“Just come cuddle with us you drama queen.”   
“Yeah, yeah.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay i struggled with this chapter a bit  
> I hope the poem made up for it tho!!!  
> thanks for the support  
> <3


	46. Wow Tadashi how come you get to go to TWO museums???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ballad, greased lightnin, a museum, another museum, then aNGST

461st is during a wonderful lazy Saturday morning with Daichi and Suga. 

Tanaka is coming over later, even though I’m not sure if I totally forgive him yet…

For now my only worry is not waking either of them while I make cranes. 

I trade out the finished one in my hand for my phone.

_ Oikawa: good morning sunshine _

_ Hinata: Morning, Oikawa. _

_ Oikawa: You sound weird _

_ Hinata: Sorry, it’s a long story. Which, you actually know ha. _

_ Oikawa: ???? _

_ Hinata: I mean you know what happened what with Tanaka and… _

_ Oikawa: Oh honey _

_ Hinata: I don’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry for bringing it up I shouldn’t have that was my own mistake. _

_ Oikawa: hey hey now, it’s obviously bothering you _

_ Hinata: Tanaka is coming over today and hate myself for still holding a grudge over him. _

_ Oikawa: Perhaps you really shouldn’t still be upset over it, at least not at him _

_ Hinata: Exactly. _

_ Oikawa: that doesnt mean you dont deserve to be angry, or aren’t justified in being salty over it still _

_ Like thats ur own choice and if nothing else i sure as hell am not going to judge you for it _

_ Hinata: ah _

_ Yeah okay, thanks  _

_ Oikawa: no problem shrimp _

_ Hinata: Have you written anything lately? _ _   
_ _ Oikawa: nothing good _

_ Hinata: dont care i wanna read it _

_ Oikawa: Okay you can choose between the Tooru’s Ballad _

_ Hinata: Tooru’s Ballad _

_ Oikawa: u havent heard the second option _

_ Hinata: T o o r u ‘ s  B a l l a d _

_ Oikawa: okay okay okay _

_ Eegh this is really super embarrassing _

_ Hinata: lemme read it _

_ Oikawa:  _

_ Tooru is four years old when his life changes.  _

_ Or well, _

_ when he finally gets a new meaning of life.  _

_ Life becomes a dirty boy, _

_ fond of catching bugs, _

_ always covered in scrapes and bruises,  _

_ part of the Iwaizumis that live just across from him. _

_ He dubs the little boy, _

_ Iwa-chan,  _

_ simply because he can’t get his lips around the full “Iwaizumi”, _

_ unaware of how much that will gain meaning in the future.  _

_ His childhood consists of Iwa-chan,  _

_ and not much else.  _

_ Sure he had other moments,  _

_ maybe a family trip here or there,  _

_ Tooru doesn’t really remember. _

_ All he remembers is Iwa-chan’s smile when he caught that lightning bug for the first time… _

_ or playing hide and seek in waterfalls,  _

_ losing his first tooth and Iwa-chan helping him clean up the blood and comforting him with promises of the Tooth Fairy.  _

_ It became hard to remember he was the older one.  _

_ At times it was easy to pretend Iwa-chan was way older,  _

_ a knight in shining armor, _

_ come to protect the young prince.  _

_ At times Tooru wanted that fantasy to be reality.  _

_ It was so much easier to hand his life over to someone else, _

_ because he sure as hell wasn’t good at holding it himself.  _

_ Tooru is twelve years old when he cries, _

_ not from pain,  _

_ not from a scraped knee, _

_ not from a family death, _

_ but because he doesn’t want his life anymore.  _

_ He doesn’t want to like guys, _

_ he certainly doesn’t want to fall in love with his best friend as he sees looming in the distance, _

_ he doesn’t want to ruin things with him.  _

_ He is scared, _

_ he is tired, _

_ and he needs his knight in shining armor but... _

_ Iwa-chan does not come comfort him. _

_ Tooru is fourteen when his life changes. _

_ He starts resenting himself.  _

_ Maybe his hatred towards Tobio was just a way of covering that up, _

_ whatever the reason, _

_ he truly does hate himself.  _

_ At this time, _

_ Tooru is completely head over heels for Iwa-chan, _

_ and he doesn’t know what to do, _

_ because long ago Iwa-chan stopped being his knight, _

_ and rather became a dragon of sorts, _

_ the source of all of his problems. _

_ So maybe he might have hated his beloved Iwa-chan, _

_ but only because of his own faults.  _

_ Tooru is fifteen,  _

_ has been in love with Iwa-chan since he was twelve, _

_ has loved Iwa-chan since he was four, _

_ and is fifteen when he tries to move on.  _

_ He surrounds himself in pretty faces,  _

_ and in fake smiles, _

_ and puts on a mask with an even faker personality.  _

_ Makki and Mattsun notice immediately,  _

_ and that’s when they try to get him to confess, _

_ but he refuses.  _

_ He is an absolute coward, _

_ and he refuses.  _

_ He says, _

_ “What would be the point?” _

_ Makki and Mattsun had maybe tried to argue, _

_ but he’d ignored it. _

_ “There would be no closure, because I’ve always known he doesn’t love me the same way I love him. I was four and I loved him then, and I’ve known since I was twelve that he’d never love me back. There’s no reason to tell him, it would only make him upset.” _

_ Then Tooru had, _

_ harshly, _

_ mercilessly, _

_ delivered the final blow, _

_ “I’m doing my damndest to fall out of love anyways, so what the hell would be the point?” _

_ From behind him, _

_ Tooru, _

_ at fifteen years old, _

_ hears Hajime cry for the first time.  _

_ It’s a quiet,  _

_ hiccuping sob,  _

_ and it broke Tooru’s heart more than anything else that happened had.  _

_ They’d both cried that day, _

_ the broken prince, _

_ and his knight with… _

_ rusted armour.  _

_ It’d been okay, _

_ after that.  _

_ Shittykawa and Iwa-chan had become, _

_ very simply, _

_ Tooru and Hajime. _

_ So Tooru is eighteen years old, _

_ when he writes a ballad to his life, _

_ to his Hajime.  _

_ Hinata: HOLY KASNJNSNKJNFK:JSC _ _   
_ _ Oikawa: shut up its really bad _

_ Hinata: UR DUMB THATS BEAUTIFUL  _

_ Oikawa: its just not as good as reality and the metaphor i used was dumb _

_ Hinata: HOW _ _   
_ _ ARE _ _   
_ _ YOU _ _   
_ _ SO _ _   
_ _ GOOD _ _   
_ _ BUT _ _   
_ _ SO _ _   
_ _ STUPID _ _   
_ __ Oikawa: its the truth it certainly isnt my best

_ Hinata: thats actually the best thing I’ve ever read and I love it _

_ Oikawa: shut up _

 

462nd is as I bounce on the bed, attempting to wake Suga and Daichi. 

“It’s time to go to the museum!” I yell, getting up to smooth out my dress. “You need to get ready!”   
Daichi scrambles up quickly after that, running downstairs with a quick shout that he’s going to make breakfast. 

After a while Suga sits up too, eyes bleary as he yawns and scratches at his beauty mark, “Ugh where’s Daichi? Where’s the car?”   
“Daichi is making breakfast, what car?”   
“Systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic, why it’s  _ greased lightnin’ _ ,” Suga murmurs and lays back down in bed. “ We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads,  _ oh yeah.” _

Must be a weird dream. 

 

463rd is while I hurriedly apply eyeliner right before we’re meant to walk into the museum and meet the others. 

Suga tries to wrestle the makeup from my hands, especially when I move to take out mascara too, but I dodge around him until I’m satisfied. 

“I’m hot now we can go see Tobio.”

Suga gives me a look.

“And...the others.”

“Sure, Shouyou, sure.”   
The moment we walk in, five minutes late, I’m swept up in...Oikawa’s arms. 

“Hello sunshine!” he greets happily, kissing my cheek.    
“Hi Oikawa!”   
“Can I say hello to him now?” Tobio stands just slightly off to the side, a slight smile playing on his lips. 

He’s getting better and better at smiling, I swear. 

I wiggle out of Oikawa’s arms and sidle up to Tobio, pressing my finished crane into his palm, “Hello, hold this for me?”   
He snorts, but doesn’t complain, just takes my hand silently. 

“May I borrow your boyfriend? We weren’t done hugging him,” Tadashi cuts in smoothly, swooping in to hug me tightly. “Hey Shouyou.”   
Bokuto wraps his arms around the both of us, but doesn’t say anything. 

“He lost his voice the other day,” Akaashi explains patiently. “Please forgive him, he’ll play charades in order to get his words across.”

Kuroo slinks up, Kenma in tow, and they both slip into the hug quietly. In the end, Kenma and I just end up tangled together in an extended hug. 

He seems to be having a bad day. 

Yuu, oblivious to this, throws his arms around my neck and hugs me from the back, poking his head in between Kenma and I, “What’s up Kozume, been a while, huh?”   
Kenma pulls away and nods mutely. 

Yuu immediately covers his mouth and rushes over apologies, “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention. You don’t have to answer that, it’s fine, I’m used to that, Asahi...just sorry.”

Kenma nods again and Kuroo mutters that they’re going to the bathroom and they’re gone. 

Asahi murmurs a hello, before turning to comfort a sulking Yuu. 

Ennoshita ruffles my hair, but I duck out of the way when Tanaka tries to do the same. 

Shame and guilt nearly overpower me until I remember Oikawa’s words. 

I don’t have to feel bad, my feelings are valid.    
“Nice,” Oikawa comments, shooting me thumbs up.

“Now I feel left out,” Matsukawa complain. 

Hanamaki sets his arm around his shoulder and nods solemnly, “Me too, I want a hug from the sunshine child.”

I laugh and pull them both into a hug.

They seem surprised that I actually accepted, but smile and hug back anyways. 

“Oh?”

A flash of red is all I see before I’m being lifted off the ground and set atop some  _ very  _ high shoulders. 

“I’m wearing a dress!” I squeak, clutching onto spiked red hair. 

Tendou mostly ignores me, but Ushijima eyes me warily. 

“I made him put on shorts underneath it, it’s fine,” Suga dismisses. 

“Let’s go see the dinosaurs first,” Tadashi suggests, and smiles while Tsukishima blushes deeply. 

On top of Tendou’s shoulders, talking to Tobio(who I am finally taller than from all the way up here), I don’t have a care in the world. 

 

464th is after Tendou, Ushijima, and I get lost. 

Not lost, we just don’t know where everyone else is. 

“What do we do?” I whine, patting the top of Tendou’s head impatiently. “What if they leave us behind?”

“I believe the correct thing to do in this circumstance is to wait here for them to circle back and find us again,” Ushijima supplies, holding my hands still, “and to not hit Tendou anymore. He is thick-headed, but not that thick-headed.”

“Gee, thanks Toshi.”

 

465th is while I wobble dangerously on Tendou’s shoulders on our way out of the museum. 

“Can we please go to the art museum? It’s just down the street…” Tadashi asks, for perhaps the fifth time. 

“We don’t have time,” Suga sighs, clicking his tongue. “Another day.”   
“Do they have anything good?” Iwaizumi hums thoughtfully.    
“Yes! Utamaro, they even have some Kano Eitoku-”   
“I  _ love  _ Kano Eitoku,” Iwaizumi groans. “He’s like a major inspiration for my style, his art is just so beautiful.”

Tadashi nods frantically, “I noticed that you have a similar like...flow that he does? Does that make sense?”   
Mysteriously, after this, Tsukishima and Oikawa both vote to go to the art museum, and we all end up standing outside the entrance while I make my 466th crane. 

Tadashi and Iwaizumi go rushing off inside, already talking rapidly about where they’re going to go first. 

As soon as they disappear from sight, Tsukishima and Oikawa sigh heavily and start off after them. 

“Let’s go,” I offer, swinging my legs lightly as to not accidentally hit Tendou. 

He grumbles, but eventually just starts walking inside anyways. 

What a perfect day this is chalking up to be. 

 

467th is after I’ve parted ways with Tendou and Ushijima.

I had kissed Oikawa goodbye on both cheeks as he and Iwaizumi got on a bus together, Makki and Mattsun having already boarded.  

Pulled Kenma into a rib crushing hug before Kuroo took him back to Tokyo. 

Played one last round of charades with Bokuto until I realized he was trying to say he loved me, and then he and Akaashi were gone too.

Now it’s just the Karasuno crew. 

I can already feel the excitement of the day wearing off, and facing the fact that Tanaka is coming over and I don’t know how much longer I can pretend I’m not still mad at him. 

Tsukishima must take my frown the wrong way, because he picks me up and sets me atop his shoulders. 

“Why don’t Tadashi and I come over?”   
Ah, I guess he did realize why I was upset then. 

Tadashi grimaces and glances towards Tanaka, who, after hearing us talking about this, has fallen back to talk to Daichi and Suga. 

“I feel bad…” I admit. “Everyone is really mad at him right now and nobody's really talking to him.”   
“He fucked up,” Tsukishima deadpans. “When he makes up for it and gives us a reason to forgive him, we will. For now, the only reason Kin- _ Kageyama _ is actually happy, is because of you. At practice he’s just…”   
“Still, Tadashi said you two had a date tonight, you shouldn’t cancel that to come over just because I’m holding a stupid grudge.”   
“It’s not stupid and-”   
“I can come over,” Ennoshita cuts in quietly. 

But damn it he sounds pained and he keeps looking back at Tanaka and I can’t help but remember his casual bantering and “Ryuu”s. 

“Are you sure?”   
“I was going to do something else tonight, but…” Ennoshita sighs and tears his eyes away to look at me. “For now you’re more important.”

 

468th is with an armful of a sobbing Ennoshita, trying to calm him, or maybe myself, by making cranes. 

“Hinata, how do you fall out of love?”   
And suddenly all I can remember is Tadashi asking me the same thing, so long ago, crying over the phone. 

“You can’t,” I choke, trying my best to ignore the fact that my eyes are stinging. “You just can’t, I’m sorry.”

“I want to hate him, or something. I don’t know, anything would be better than love, love hurts, it hurts so badly.”   
“I know...I know.”   
  


469th is through tears of mirth. 

“That’s not a crane,” I wheeze. 

Ennoshita shoves whatever he made in my face, “No it is! Look, here’s the head and the tail...these could be wings if you squint. Okay it’s not a crane. I’ve seen you make them so much I thought I might be able to, but I guess not.”

I giggle and shush Ennoshita. 

“My sister is sleeping, but here, let me teach you.”

 

470th is with cramping fingers, having guided Ennoshita’s hands through all the steps what must have been dozens of times. 

Now he’s fast asleep.

I’m glad I could help quell his sadness, even if it’s only temporary. 

I get it, I understand how painful a permanent smile can get. 

So if I can make him feel comfortable to drop that smile around me, then that could be all he needs. 

Lord knows that’s all I need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!  
> Well kind of.  
> Um, I got the new Zelda game.  
> That's the only excuse I have


	47. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lots of answers  
> also angst  
> angst  
> angst  
> and more angst

 

471st is during a slow Sunday morning. 

Ennoshita is still asleep, so I’m mostly just dabbling in the group chat, with the few people that are actually awake. 

_ Prettykawa: im so tired _

_ Hinata: well when did you go to sleep last night _

_ Prettykawa: i didnt _

_ Tendhoe: uh oh moms gonna kick ur ass _

_ Sugamama: shut the hell up Tendou _

_ Also I hope you realize that was unwise, Tooru, especially for someone as active as you. You need your sleep _

_ Prettykawa: Yes mom _

_ Sugamama: did i just hear sass? _

_ Prettykawa: no _

_ Dadchi: You are in no shape to be pulling all nighters Oikawa Tooru and you know it _

_ Tendhoe: oh the full namessssss _

_ Dadchi: You shut up Tendou Satori, or I’ll get on your ass about Ushijima _

_ Ushijima: ? _

_ Dadchi: You didn’t do anything don’t worry _

_ Hinata: ?????? _ _   
_ _ Prettykawa: ????????!!!!!! _ _   
_ __ Dadchi: You’re too nosy for your own good, drop it

Ennoshita drapes himself over my shoulders and yawns, “Tendou and Ushijima are totally fuck buddies.”   
_ Hinata: ennoshita just told me ten and ushi are fuck buddies _

_ Dadchi: STOP CORRUPTING MY SON _ _   
_ Ennoshita laughs and grabs for his own phone. 

_ Homoshita: or what, captain? _

_ Dadchi: i’ll sic suga on u _

_ Homoshita: NO IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT _ _   
_ _ Sugamama: You said what now to my son? _ _   
_ __ Homoshita: im sorryyyyyyyy

_ Sugamama: dont let it happen again _

_ Homoshita: i wont please dont hurt me _

_ Sugamama: i wont _

_ This time _

_ Homoshita: terrifying,,,, _

 

472nd is while Ennoshita drums his fingers over his computer. 

We’re watching Ponyo. Kind of. 

“Listen, I’m mad too, but you can’t hold this grudge forever, at least not on the outside. You have to pretend it didn’t happen, because otherwise it’ll mess you up on court, I’ve learned that the hard way.”

I groan and sink into the covers, grumbling the whole way. 

“We have to talk about it, because I know you’re thinking about it. You’re back in school and on the court  _ tomorrow.  _ Why are you pretending that you aren’t?”   
I frown and bury my face in Ennoshita’s stomach. 

He’s having none of it, and drags me back up,  _ “We have to talk about it.” _

“I hate him okay!” I burst, somehow even more upset than when Kenma had his heart broken…

“I know.”   
“And I know you love him!”   
“I know.”   
“But I can’t forgive him for what he did!”   
“I know.”

“It was the absolute worst and I can’t believe I ever looked up to someone who had the nerve to do something as horrible as him!”   
“I know, Shouyou.”

“He hurt Tobi,” I choke, losing all my anger as the dam breaks and I start crying. “Now Tobi is broken again and he pretends he isn’t, but I know he is and I can’t help him because  _ Tanaka.” _

“Shh, I know, I know.”

“How could he ever think that was the right thing to do?”   
“I don’t know. Sometimes you make a stupid decision and you just can’t explain why you did it. I don’t know, Shouyou, I just don’t.”

 

473rd is as I’m trying to distract myself.

From what I’m not really sure. Just life in general, perhaps. 

Maybe the conversation I’m having with Tobio. 

“I’m really okay,” he insists. 

“You aren’t, you haven’t been for a while.”

My emotions can’t choose between staggering numbness, drowning sorrow, or absolute fury. 

“Why did you ask me to come over in the first place?”   
“We need to talk. I was pretending earlier today that I’m not going to be back on the court tomorrow and I think you’re doing the same right now. There’s some things we really need to talk about, but we can’t if you don't accept that they’re even there. Not everything is sunshine and rainbows, Tobio, I’m sorry. There’s a real problem we’re having right now and we need to  _ talk.” _

“It was over a month ago, I’m over-”   
“Don’t lie to me,” I cut in smoothly. 

I’ve settled somewhere between numbness and anger. 

“I’m  _ not.” _

My hands are trembling. 

I don’t want to fight. 

“Tobio, you aren’t over it. I know you better than maybe anyone else and I know you aren’t okay.”   
“How would you know?” he sneers. 

_ I don’t want to fight.  _

“What?”   
“Do you really know me better than anyone else? Do you know me at all? If you really knew me wouldn’t you trust me and believe me when I tell you that I’m over the whole Tanaka thing?”   
_ I don’t want to fight! _   
I bite my lip and we both pretend I’m not crying. 

“If right now, I said to you what he said to you, don’t pretend that you wouldn’t absolutely shatter.”   
“I’m not pretending.”   
His eyes are like oceans, but there’s a storm and I’m drowning. 

How could a day that started so wonderfully have already turned out like this? Do I trail trouble wherever I go?   
“But you are.”   
“I’m not, go ahead, say it.”   
I won’t. I can’t. 

He’s so broken right now, surely he’ll shatter into a million pieces if I say it.   
What if I’m wrong? Am I falsely accusing him?   
Perhaps he really is over it…

“Shouyou, I want to prove it to you, just say it.”

_ I don’t want to fight.  _

Tanaka’s words, old, but new in my mind, swirl around my brain and they’re flowing from my mouth in a fatal wave. He’s not over it. 

“Has the King decided to wear his crown again?” I say anyways. 

As soon as the words are out I want to swallow them back up again, but the oceans of Tobio’s eyes are unforgiving and I know that if I said sorry a hundred times I wouldn’t be able to put the shattered pieces of my setter back together again. 

He’s  _ not  _ over it. 

“To be fair,” he whispers. 

His voice shakes like a screen door in a hurricane. 

“I really did think I was over it.”   
“Tobio…”   
“I thought even if you had kept going through the whole spiel he had, that I wouldn’t be affected. Even if you had said I turned my back on everyone, and that I’d never changed in the first place, and that I should play all alone if I couldn’t shape up...all of that. I thought it’d be okay. Since I’ve replayed those words in my head so much, I thought I was numb to all of it now.” Tobio’s shoulders sag. “Hearing it in your voice is different than hearing a broken record of it playing in my head.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...”   
If saying it a hundred times won’t fix this then I’ll just have to say it a thousand. 

“I pressured you into saying it, it’s not your fault.”   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I choke, taking his hands in mine. “I am so so so sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry.”   
“Shouyou,” he tries to quiet me. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry-”   
“You don’t need to apologize.”   
“But I’m going to anyways. Sorry.”   
Tobio kisses me and I know I’ll be forgiven, but I still whisper another “sorry” against his lips. 

 

474th is much lighter. No fighting, no crying, just Natsu braiding my hair. 

 

475th is while my mom coaxes me out of my room so we can all quietly eat dinner together. 

Even Kageyama is silent as he lays at my feet. 

Mom breaks the silence, “Are you ready for tomorrow? Got all your makeup work packed? Your gym bag is ready?”   
“Mhm.”   
I don’t tell her I’ve had everything ready since last week. 

“You sure you’re okay for practice?”

I think about Tanaka, how I’m still mad at him. Tobio, and how I’m guilty for hurting him not an hour ago. Ennoshita, and how he pretends to not be bothered, but he really does love Tanaka. 

Then I realize she’s talking about my concussion. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

476th is while I’m on the phone with Kenma. 

“Tanaka needs a good whack to get his head on straight.”   
And by extension, Kuroo.

“Tetsu! Excuse him, Shouyou, I think Tanaka is just a little misguided. I have a feeling the thing with Kageyama was mostly an accident, he doesn’t seem like the type to hurt someone on purpose. As for the Ennoshita thing...I doubt he realizes what he’s doing. Give him time, I think he’s just a little confused about his feelings. He may be interpreting romantic feelings as sexual or platonic ones, though those types of attraction aren’t exactly separate, sometimes they can be confused for one another, especially romantic and sexual.”

“Or you could punch him.”   
“Thank you for your input Kuroo, but I think I’m going to go with Kenma’s advice.”

 

477th is by myself. 

It’s been awhile since I’ve been alone, not surrounded by noise or notifications from my phone or without a warm body by my side. 

It’s strange, but not suffocating. 

 

478th and it’s a little suffocating. 

 

479th and the crickets chirping outside give me some comfort. 

 

480th and I’m so tired I can’t even worry about loneliness. 

I grab my phone a leave a message for Tobio, a quiet, breathless goodnight, filled with about eleven sorrys and littered with yawns. 

Then I turn out the light and go to bed, actually kind of excited for morning practice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE RECORD THIS ISNT THE ONLY THING WITH TANAKA   
> theres more to the story than just what he said thats more important but that'll be revealed later  
> ;)


	48. He's back!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SUN IS BACK  
> but also a n g s t

 

481st is to get my fingers to stop shaking. 

I’m not used to biking all the way to school anymore, and now I just want to go home and sleep. 

I’m not sure if I can actually play all practice. 

Not to mention how pissed I am that Daichi went to talk to Ukai and left me here with…

“You’re here early,” Tanaka comments gruffly. 

“Yeah,” I try to say as passively as I can. “I wanted some time to talk to Coach, but it took less time than I expected.”

“Oh.”

_ Oh,  _ I want to mock. 

I stay silent. 

After the fight with Tobio, it’s like all the wounds have been reopened. I suddenly have an urge to take Kuroo’s advice and just punch him. 

“Have you seen Chikara?”   
I clench my fists and set aside my crane so I don’t crush it. 

“He’s not coming to morning practice because he has to drop his sister off at daycare.”   
_ Maybe you would know that if you cared enough to ask.  _

“How is Aiko?”   
_ Maybe you would freaking know if you ever asked! _

“Fine, Ennoshita says she’s almost 130 centimeters.”

“Aw she’s getting so big!” he sighs wistfully. “How about Kageyama?”

I was pissed when he walked in, but now he’s just seriously making me want to wring his neck. 

Ennoshita cried during that whole night, because of him, and now he’s expressing this  _ concern  _ and this  _ care.  _

Tobio absolutely shattered last night because  _ his  _ words continue to haunt him, even months later.

Just! 

“Why are you like this!” I burst, throwing my arms up. “You don’t give two shits about  _ Chikara,  _ not Aiko, and especially not Tobio, so why are you asking?”

I feel grim satisfaction when his smile falls and he looks away. 

“I do care about them,” he mutters. “I was just asking because…”   
“Are you guilty?”   
“Well yes-”   
“You feel bad for breaking Ennoshita’s heart? For shattering my boyfriend?”   
I can’t tell if his flinch is at the reminder that Ennoshita is in love with him, or because I called Tobio my boyfriend. 

Maybe it’s both. 

“I feel terrible, Shouyou.”   
“Don’t call me Shouyou,” I snap. “I get that you feel bad, and I get that you didn’t really mean for any of this to happen, but I don’t know why the hell you did what you did, nor how you could’ve possibly thought it was the right thing to do. Whatever your reasons, you’re going to fucking absolve for what you did. You’re going to fix things with Ennoshita, and you’re going to do whatever you can to help my boyfriend, because I can do a lot, but I’m only one person and I didn’t do this to him,  _ you did.” _

I take a deep breath and Tanaka refuses to look at me, or speak. 

“Whatever it takes to make up for what you did,  _ do it.  _ Understand?”   
Tanaka nods wordlessly and leaves the clubroom. 

 

482nd is as I’m starting to feel bad for saying what I did to Tanaka, at least until Tobio comes in. 

I wish I could read his mind, but I can read the motion of him immediately sweeping me up in his arms and squeezing me tightly. 

“I’m back,” I laugh, and he smiles brightly. 

“You’re back.”   
  


483rd is with a heaving chest, sitting quietly on the side with Hitoka, catching my breath. 

Despite the physical exhaustion I’m feeling, my heart feels full. 

The sounds of squeaking sneakers, calls of “nice serve” “don’t mind”, I’ve missed this so much. 

“Shouyou!” Tobio yells from across the gym. 

I look up and grin. 

“Suga and I have a new attack!”   
I take a long drink from my water bottle and then run off to join them. 

 

484th is while Tanaka is standing in front of me. 

Daichi is eyeing us warily, and Tobio is waiting for me at the door, though he refuses to look at us. 

“I was thinking about what you said…” he begins. 

I might’ve been a little hard on him. 

“Don’t worry about it, I was upset.”   
“No, you were right. I’m not being fair to Ennoshita, and what I did to Kageyama was absolutely horrible and I haven’t done nearly enough to make up for it.”

“Well obviously,” I sigh. “But the way I said it was a little harsh.”   
“I just don’t know how to fix this,” he shrugs. “I didn’t really realize how much it must’ve hurt him to have his teammates turn their backs on him until-”   
Tanaka cuts himself off and looks around at everyone. 

_ Oh.  _

“And it’s not even as bad as he had it. He didn’t do anything wrong, it wasn’t his fault that no one ever taught him how teams are supposed to work.” Tanaka shrugs again and gestures uselessly. “What I’m trying to say is that I feel really bad for what I did, but I don’t know how to fix it. How do you fix what I did?”   
“Practice with me more.”   
I watch as Tobio walks over, suddenly taller than I’ve seen him in days.    
“Stop avoiding me. Hit my tosses, prove to me that you won’t…” Tobio trails off and swallows hard. “Won’t do that again. I’ve forgiven you, but I’m not over it yet.”

I suppose it was childish of me to try to fix Tobio’s problems for him. I’m not really part of this, I wouldn’t have been able to give Tanaka an answer. 

If this is how to fix it, then I will make sure it happens to the best of my ability. I want this to blow over and I want things to go back to normal. 

Not just with Tobio, either. 

I want Ennoshita to be okay again, too. 

I hope Tanaka can do that. 

 

485th is…

I don’t even know. 

_ Oikawa: and i wonder if i’ll ever be strong enough to do anything right _

I’m angry, I’m sad, I’m frustrated.

I don’t know. 

_ Hinata: Of course you are! Your serve is crazy, only our best receivers can ever dream of being able to pop it up. You’re an amazing captain and setter, it’s obvious that your teammates trust and rely on you _

_ Oikawa: nothing against you, but losing against a barely put together team with these crazy techniques that amazingly click… _

_ It was like a punch to the face _

_ Practice really doesn’t outweigh natural talent _

_ No matter what Hajime says, even if i practice until i collapse, i still wont be good enough _

My lip quivers, and I think that maybe I’m already becoming too close to Oikawa for my own good. 

_ Hinata: please dont say that, you’re plenty good enough… god hold on _

I throw on my coat and shoes as fast as I can and start running to the bus stop. 

 

486th is while I talk quietly to Iwaizumi over the phone. 

The bus jostles me and I shift uncomfortably, pressing my phone closer to my ear. 

“I don’t know…”   
“Hinata, just because I’m his boyfriend doesn’t mean I can fix everything. Sometimes the thing he needs most is a friend. It’s not like you haven’t been alone with him before.”   
My phone dings again and I move to check the text. 

_ Oikawa: Sometimes I just really envy those like you and Tobio and Tsukishima even, everything just clicks with you and no amount of my practicing will bring me up to that level _

“But I don’t know how to deal with him when he’s like this, we’ve been friends for a while, but I haven’t had time to really...learn how to do this yet. Everything is falling apart lately. One thing leads into the next and no one is ever happy and I can’t smile forever, I don’t know what to do.”   
Iwaizumi takes a sharp intake of breath and I sigh.    
“Sorry-”   
“Okay, sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that much of you. We can both help him through this, yeah?”   
“Yeah.”

 

487th is after Oikawa has fallen asleep. 

He cried all his tears, screamed all his words, and then collapsed the moment Iwaizumi started holding him. 

“I didn’t even do that much,” I shake my head. “You could’ve done this yourself.”   
“But you were worried,” Iwaizumi whispers, carefully threading his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. “You would’ve been freaking out if you hadn’t been able to see him. You’re the type of person to worry about everyone. It’s better that you came, he needed to see you anyways.”

“I saw him not two days ago,” I mutter. 

“I think you two are very alike, in ways you don’t see right now. But you’re good for each other, and you should know that of all people, Oikawa understands the exhaustion of smiling all the time.”   
The passive turn of my lips twitches down and I stare at the deep blue bed sheets, then groan and lay down next to where the happy couple are curled up. 

I stare blankly at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. 

Iwaizumi quietly nudges my head onto his legs and it’s like that, that I fall asleep. 

 

488th is while I consider the school day tomorrow, and then Oikawa’s tear stained face. 

My mother will be happy as long as I make it to school, so it’s my choice. 

I know I’ll barely sleep if I stay here, but even with Iwaizumi here, I am so worried about him. 

“You can go,” he smiles weakly. 

_ Ugh. I’m going to be so tired.  _

“I’ll stay.”

 

489th is while Oikawa is making popcorn, and Iwaizumi is starting a stupid alien movie. 

It’s strangely domestic, and I’m getting the same sort of vibe I get from Daichi and Suga, maybe even moreso…

Oikawa plops down on the couch next to me and shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

We watch Iwaizumi stand up and stretch before coming to join us. 

And I hadn’t thought anyone could be more domestic than Daichi and Suga, but as Iwaizumi flicks Oikawa’s ear and demands the popcorn, I second guess that. 

Oh whatever, there’s no point in comparing them anyways. 

I set aside my crane and watch the movie. 

 

490th is while I watch the glowing stars on the ceiling. 

I’m tired, and I try not to think about having to go to practice tomorrow, and just on finishing the crane in my hands before I close my eyes. 

Oikawa grunts in his sleep and throws a leg over mine before cuddling closer. 

I like it here, though, I think. 

Mrs. Oikawa is extremely nice, accepting...I love my own mother, but she makes this place warm and inviting, even without a father. That’s something my mom struggles with, so I admire her for that. 

I stare at the crane in my hands and quietly set it on the bedside table. 

I pause for only a moment before I turn and close my eyes. 

These are worries for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TANAKAS REDEMPTION ARC BEGINS  
> just as oikawa is having problems  
> will this story ever be angst free?  
> Prob not


	49. Halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A N G S T

491st is while Oikawa is doing his hair. He promised to drive me to school, but only after he looked presentable, I guess. 

I think that’s what he said, I wasn’t really listening. 

I yawn and stretch out my legs, trying in vain to blink the sleepiness out of my eyes. 

No matter how many times I rub my eyes I’m still dead tired. 

_ Tobio: I get here early to spend time with my bf and he’s nowhere to be seen _

_ Shouyou: oh shush. I slept over Oikawa’s and he insisted on doing his hair before he drove me to practice _

_ Tobio: Wow _

_ Shouyou: I tried to get Iwaizumi to drive me instead but FUN FACT he doesnt know how to drive _

_ I’m so tired _

_ Tobio: My poor boyfriend _

I put down my phone and bang my head against the table until I stop blushing. 

“What’s wrong Hina?” Oikawa asks in a flurry of papers while he’s shoving things in his bag. “You’re gonna give yourself another concussion if you keep that up.”   
I lift my head up and pick up my phone again. 

_ Shouyou: im suffering dont make fun of me _

“Trouble in paradise?” he chirps, slinging his bag over his shoulder and twirling the keys around his finger. 

_ Tobio: I wouldn’t dare make fun of my favorite person  _

“He’s so cute!” I wail, clutching my phone to my chest. 

“Aw,” Oikawa coos, ruffling my hair. “Let’s get you to practice.”

 

492nd is in Oikawa’s car. 

He’s smiling, but every once in awhile, when he thinks I’m not watching, the smile falls and he grimaces. 

“You don’t have to smile all the time,” I say, after the fifth time this happens. “Especially not around me.”   
“You’re always smiling.”   
He does have a point. 

“Not always, but you know, as hypocritical as it is, you don’t have to feel like you need to put on a mask around the people you love. You and I both know you aren’t as happy as you’re pretending to be, so what’s the point?”   
He frowns and quietly pulls into the parking lot of Karasuno. 

“Thanks for the ride.”   
“You’re welcome,” he mumbles, but he sounds far away. 

“I’m here, if or when you need it,” I remind him, and then I start walking to the gym without waiting for a response. 

 

493rd is while I’m walking with Tsukishima and Tadashi to practice, both of them carefully avoiding any talk that could lead to talk about Tanaka. 

I just want things to go back to normal. 

“Shouyou is here!” Yuu screams when I enter the club room. “Finally, I don’t know if we could’ve dealt with anymore of Kageyama’s moping.”   
Tobio scowls at that, but still holds his arms out expectantly with a pout when I get closer to him. 

“Hello,” I greet happily, jumping up to kiss him. “You didn’t toss to me yesterday, you better make up for that today.”   
“Of course I will,” he dismisses, but he’s hiding a smile. 

 

494th is with heavy eyes and a tight chest. 

I’m leaning on Suga’s shoulder, trying to take leveled breaths in and out of my lungs. 

“It’ll be a while before you’ll be able to go all practice without stopping,” Suga says softly, wrapping his arm around me and rubbing my shoulder. “Just don’t push yourself.”   
“You should be practicing instead of sitting with me.”

“Yachi isn’t here, and I doubt you’d be comfortable sitting here with Shimizu.”   
“Tobio?”   
“Kageyama should be practicing too, and he has far more to be practicing, as our primary setter.”   
I groan and hide my face in Suga’s shoulder. 

“Just send Shimizu, if I really can’t sit by myself.”   
“You’ll get lonely if you’re here alone.”   
“Shush.”   
Suga pats my head with a smile and then gets up. 

I can’t hear his hushed conversation with Shimizu, but she furrows her brows and hurries over. 

“Hello Shimizu-san,” I nod my head towards her and shakily start another crane. 

“Hey Hinata.”   
My shoulders sag and I smile. 

“So what’re you making?”

 

496th is in math class. 

Perhaps I should be paying attention, but it’s just review. 

I wouldn’t be able to really focus anyways, and Hitoka will be able to explain it to me easier later. 

Eh, and maybe I’m too dependent on my friends, but that’s okay. 

It’s what...friends are for, after all. 

 

497th and I’m just tired. 

I have close to 300 unread notifications and not just from the group chat. 

Kenma is flipping out, Oikawa is texting me again about what I said today, Bokuto is screaming  _ something  _ in all caps, Kuroo is passively asking me to respond to Kenma, Hitoka is asking me for the homework, Ennoshita is probably upset about Tanaka, and  _ god knows why Tadashi is texting me.  _

I am so  _ tired.  _

_ Hinata: What’s going on? _ _   
_ _ Kenma: Kuroo hates me _

_ Hinata: He doesn’t. What happened? _ _   
_ _ Kenma: I told him he was only with me because of my body _

_ Hinata: You know that isn’t true.  _

_ Kenma: Maybe not, but I still accused him of loving me only because I’m...well you know _

_ Hinata: How did he react? _

_ Kenma: He started crying and left.  _

_ Hinata: Ah. He texted me asking me what’s going on with you a little while ago, he’s worried. Perhaps you should talk things through with him.  _

_ Kenma: Do you think he really is only dating me because I’m _

_ Hinata: Maybe you should say it.  _

_ Kenma: I can’t _

_ Hinata: Bad day? _ _   
_ _ Kenma: Not exactly _

_ Hinata: No, Kuroo is not only dating you because you have tits.  _

_ Kenma: How do you know? _ _   
_ _ Hinata: I just do.  _

_ Love isn’t built on basis of what parts you do and don’t have, so don’t worry about it.  _

_ Kenma: Okay, I’m going to go talk to Kuroo. _

_ Hinata: Goodbye Ken.  _

_ Kenma: Bye Shouyou _

I wipe away the tears on my face and open my texts with Kuroo. 

_ Hinata: I talked to Kenma, he’s going to talk to you soon about what happened, he’s fine, don’t worry.  _

_ Kuroo: Thanks Chibi-chan! _ _   
_ _ Hinata: No problem.  _

Done? Good? That’s all fixed?

I breathe out harshly and switch over to Bokuto. 

Maybe this’ll be easier?

_ Hinata: Bo? What’s up? _

_ Bokuto: SO I JUST GOT HIT WITH THE FACT THAT IM GRADUATING? _

So...not easier at all. 

_ Hinata: Yeah, everyone does.  _

_ Bokuto: BUT IM GOING TO LEAVE BEHIND KEIJI AND I REALLY DONT WANT TO DO THAT LIKE HOW DO I EVEN SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM I CANT DO THAT IM GOING TO DIE IN COLLEGE IF I HAVE TO BE BY MYSELF AND WHAT IF MY NEW TEAM DOESNT LIKE ME OR SOMETHING  _

_ Hinata: I’m sure you will be just fine. Akaashi will still be by your side, even if you aren’t always together. You can visit him and he can visit you. You’re very likable too, I’m sure your new volleyball team will love you and help you with college, yeah? _ _   
_ _ Bokuto: oh _

_ Yeah _

_ Hinata: Good? _ _   
_ _ Bokuto: better, yea _

_ Thank you _

_ Hinata: It was nothing, I gotta go though, bye.  _

_ Bokuto: See ya!!!! _

My mind bugs me about how maybe I gave him the wrong advice, maybe everything won’t be okay or maybe Akaashi won’t be there a lot maybe they’ll break up-

_ Hinata: Hitoka the homework was to read the next two chapters and annotate.  _ _   
_ _ Hitoka: You’re a lifesaver thanks!! _

_ Hinata: Wasn’t a problem.  _

Okay!

Just a little at a time…

_ Hinata: Tadashi? _

_ Tadashi: Oh god i really fucked up _

_ Hinata: Uh oh.  _

More relationship troubles, as if I know anything about fixing stuff like this. I’m trying to put all the little shattered pieces of Tobio back together already so-

_ Tadashi: Tsukki thinks I’ve been ignoring him, but I’ve just been in kind of a crazy mindset where I’m just trying to finish this one painting I’m doing and I haven’t talked to anyone in a few days and I’ve turned down a few invites to go on dates or even just hang out because it’s a painting of him and its meant to be a surprise and aghhhhhh _

_ Hinata: Just explain to him what’s going on, are you almost done with the painting? _ _   
_ _ Tadashi: I could finish it tonight… _

_ Hinata: Then yes, finish it and give it to him and explain. May I see it, actually? _

Let’s be honest, I’m just trying to prolong this because I know I will be talking to Oikawa through the night. 

***Tadashi has sent an image***

The painting really is beautiful, if nothing else. 

It’s Tsukishima, in his uniform, being strung up on chains made of words, a deflated volleyball beneath his elevated body. 

If I had been better I’d have marvelled and read the words and I would’ve been maybe a little less tired. 

_ Hinata: That’s really awesome! So, finish it, talk to him, and it’ll be fine. Yeah? _ _   
_ _ Tadashi: Yeah, I feel kinda stupid that you had to give me that advice its super obvious _

_ Hinata: Not a problem. I have to go, goodbye.  _

_ Tadashi: bye shou _

I look helplessly at the build up of texts from Oikawa and just laugh, ruffling my hair and rubbing frustrated tears from my face. 

I just want everyone to be happy. 

I pick up my phone and just breathe for a few seconds. 

_ Hinata: I’m here to talk, if you need it.  _

 

498th is as Oikawa seems to be winding down. 

We’re not any better than we were, but he seems drained, and at least Iwaizumi is with him. 

Then…

_ Tobio: hey I realized you’re alone tonight, want me to come over? _

I nearly sob with relief. 

_ Shouyou: Please _

 

499th is with trembling fingers, Tobio’s arms wrapped securely around me. 

_ I will not cry in front of him.  _

“So, I told you I would tell you so I could watch your reaction when I did.”   
I look up, the crane becoming crumpled with how tight I’m gripping it. 

“I...I love you, a lot.”   
“I love you too.”   
And I let the teardrops roll down my face, because I want him to comfort me, that’s what bestfriends and boyfriends are for. 

It’s what Tobio is for, letting me drop the smile even if only for a little while. 

 

The 500th is with the smallest of smiles on my face. 

A real smile. 

I am...halfway there. 

I look at a sleeping Tobio and smile a little wider. 

I think it’ll be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep   
> oH I FORGOT I INCLUDED,,,,,  
> i gotta add that tag,,,,,,  
> ;)  
> So, y'all like trans!Kenma?


	50. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst  
> whats new

 

501st is at...4 am.

Lovely. 

My phone is ringing. 

_ Ennoshita.  _

I knew there was something I was forgetting last night. 

“Hello?”   
_ “Tanaka asked me out on a date.” _

I really don’t want to talk about Tanaka.

“Really?”   
“Yeah. I said I wanted more time to decide, but I really want to say yes? It’s just because I’m dumb and in love, but I want to. Do you think he means it?”   
“I’m sure he does.”   
I’m so tired. 

“Should I say yes?”   
I want to go back to sleep, hide under the covers with Tobio where no one ever has to be sad again and-   
“Whatever you want to do.”   
“Well I want to, but I don’t know if I should.”

I want everyone to be okay already, no more problems, no more dysphoria, no more graduating, no more relationship worries, no more self deprecating or…

“I mean. I know I love him, but I don’t know if he’d be good for me, actually. Could we last? What if we burn each other out and can’t get along anymore? That would be bad for the team…”   
_ No more.  _

“Do what you think is best for you. Don’t worry about anything else. What do you want?”   
“I want to be with him.”   
I hold back my sigh and loosen my constricting chest by watching Tobio breathe. 

I’m fine. 

“Okay. So say yes.”   
“But-”   
“No. Just say yes, be happy, you’ll never know if you don’t try.”   
“Yeah. Alright, thanks.”   
“Goodbye.”   
“Bye Hinata.”   
It takes too much effort not to chuck my phone across the room. 

Why is there so much pain in this world? So much suffering?   
Why can’t everyone be happy?   
I rest my head on my knees and realize there’s no way I can get back to sleep now. 

 

502nd and I call Oikawa. 

He picks up on the second ring. 

“Why are you still awake?”   
No hello, no “Yahoo”, no “Shrimp”, just…  _ Why are you still awake? _

I remember a quote, “The only people awake this late are either heartbroken or in love.”   
It’s not true. 

There’s also people like me. 

When else am I supposed to cry?   
“Hinata,” Oikawa sighs through my sobs. “I can be there in the next twenty minutes, should I start my car now?”   
“No,” I hiccup, now sitting in the far corner of my room. “Tobio is here-”   
“Perfect, wake him up.”   
_ “No.” _

“No one else is going to be able to comfort you as much as he can. Wake him up.”   
“I will.”   
“Alright. Bye Hinata.”   
“Goodbye Oikawa.”   
I hang up and decidedly do not wake up Tobio.

I’ll just make cranes until the sun rises. 

 

508th and the sun starts shining through my curtains. 

Tadashi is texting me about how he finished his painting. 

There are a few texts from Kenma about going shopping this weekend. 

Yachi is ranting about Shimizu, Bokuto sent me a bunch of pictures of Akaashi. 

Oikawa texted a good morning. 

Ennoshita said thank you…

All has calmed down, for now. 

The corner of the room has become very uncomfortable, and I know Tobio will wake up soon anyways, so I just slip back into bed with him and pretend to be asleep.

 

509th and I feel all of my muscles aching, screaming. 

Yachi is quietly doting on me, trying to provide some sort of relief from this absolute exhaustion, but I know there’s not much she can do. 

I should’ve slept more, and that’s nothing that can be fixed now. 

Ennoshita and Tanaka are practicing together, so it seems that’s okay. 

Tadashi and Tsukishima have not stopped touching and looking at each other since they walked in so I suppose they’ve resolved their own tension. 

Yuu hasn’t said a word since he walked in and I can hear that problem just waiting to explode all over me and I don’t look forward to it. 

Every time something is resolved, another thing pops up. 

Will I ever get a fucking break?

 

510th and I’m happy to say everything is blissfully silent. 

_ Tadashi: do you ever hate how your body looks? _ _   
_ Well. This is this only thing, and it’s pretty damn easy to fix so yes, nearly silent. 

_ Hinata: You have a very nice body. You’re extremely attractive, and you have a wonderful boyfriend, though I know that won’t just magically make you love yourself. What do you hate about yourself? _

_ Tadashi: My freckles.  _

_ Hinata: Some people say that freckles are angel kisses.  _

_ Tadashi: My hair.  _

_ Hinata: It’s a lot like Suga’s. _

_ Tadashi: My voice.  _

_ Hinata: Your perception of your voice is different than everyone else’s. They hear it differently than you do.  _

_ Tadashi: Obviously you’re just going to counter everything I say. _

_ Hinata: Yes.  _

_ Tadashi: Thanks Shouyou _

_ Hinata: No problem.  _

This time it actually is no problem. An issue I can actually give accurate and in depth advice about. I can comfort him. 

Thank god. 

_ Tadashi: love you _

_ Hinata: Love you too. _

How long can I do this though? Can I smile forever? Is that something I can do?

That’s what’s expected of me, I’m supposed to smile. 

I just have to…

Keep it up, I guess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!  
> So,,,,I know everyone is going to be sad bc Hina is sad but I PROMISE that there's going to be a break soon, they'll get their "beach episode" and be happy for a while but there's gotta be angst so the fluff makes sense and is more rewarding   
> ^.^ also i really love writing angst  
> THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT ON MY TRANS!KENMA BECAUSE I WAS SCARED PEOPLE WOULDNT LIKE IT BUT THEN EVERYONE LOVED IT THANK YOU!!!


	51. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is tired

I am barely asleep for an hour before Tadashi calls me, his sobs making the phone line crackle. 

_ I want to go back to sleep already.  _

“What happened?”   
_ What happened in the one hour I was asleep? _

“Nothing, I just...was thinking.”   
“Mhm.”   
My body is actually aching, trembling, I’m so tired. 

“I mean, what if I’m not what everyone thinks I am? If everyone knew what I really am like, would they like it? Or would they hate it as much as I do?”   
_ Fine, fine, fine, I’m fine.  _

“Tadashi, your friends love you, Tsukishima loves you, I love you, nothing would ever change that. Okay?”

_ I don’t know, Tadashi, I don’t freaking know, I have no idea what you’re talking about I don’t have the energy to comfort you I’m not good with words please- _ _   
_ “If I told you who I really am, right now, what would you think? I think you’d still love me, but how would I ever know or-”

“Then tell me.”   
_ I just want to go back to sleep.  _

“I can’t,” he chokes, and hangs up. 

_ Fantastic.  _   
I laugh, setting my phone down, burying my face in my hands and banging my head against my knees. 

_ What the hell am I supposed to do now? _ _   
_ _ Make cranes? _ _   
_ _ That’s all I ever do these days, just ignore everything and make cranes, because if I just finish these cranes, what? Everything will go back to normal? _ _   
_ __ That’s just stupid to think. 

I should talk to someone about this, try to tell everyone I need a break…

My phone dings and despite my best efforts, I have to look at it. 

_ Yuu. _

Jesus…

_ Yuu: I don’t think I’m the best person for Asahi _

_ That’s worded weirdly, but like, I just think he needs someone better? I’m just not the right person for him _

That’s great, wow, can’t wait to deal with this. 

_ Hinata: Maybe _

_ Yuu: Like I just think he needs someone more like him, or someone that would know how to be gentle and quiet for him, and I just can’t do that _

_ Hinata: Yeah, honestly, he probably does need someone like that. And you certainly would never be able to be that person, it’s not who you are.  _

_ But _

Where am I even going with this? It’s bullshit, I don’t know how to give real advice. 

_ He wants you, doesn’t he? _

Sure! Let’s just randomly say things until he feels better. 

_ Yuu: I guess? _

_ Hinata: He chose you and he loves you, and no matter what he needs, you’re what he wants _

Does that even make sense? I want to go back to sleep, I don’t know how to deal with this, I don’t know how to do this. I can’t actually help Yuu, I’m just pretending that I can.

_ Yuu: Well...yeah _

_ Hinata: You make mistakes, and sometimes you accidentally hurt him, though don’t take that part personally, I certainly don’t know exactly how your relationship works, but he’ll always love you, and he’s always forgiven you, right? _ _   
_ _ Yuu: Yes, actually _

Okay. All better?

_ Thanks Shouyou, sorry that was so dumb, you reassured me in like five minutes _

Don’t apologize I’m so glad it didn’t take as long as I thought it might.

_ Hinata: No problem.  _

I’m tired, so tired, but lord knows I can’t sleep for my life right now. 

I’ll just...I don’t know. Read or something, until someone else needs help. 

  
  


Throughout the night, Oikawa had called twice, and Ennoshita had ranted for a solid hour before he presumably passed out. Most everyone else must’ve been asleep, or had resolved their problems, because nothing else happened, no one else talked to me. 

Didn’t mean I got anymore sleep though. 

“You look really tired,” Suga comments, and I want to laugh. 

Really? Crazy. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t get a lot of sleep.”   
An hour.    
“Not a lot” is such an understatement. 

I can barely find the strength or energy to pull on my uniform and I dread trying to get through practice. 

This is going to be hell. 

  
  


Receiving isn’t all that bad, there’s not much physical effort, I don’t dive for anything, I can’t even make myself try, but when we start spiking...

I jump, and my legs burn, and I land and my eyes burn and I’m so tired and just so done with this right now. 

I don’t want everyone to worry, but I think I already need a break. Hitoka is watching me already, her brows furrowed, and I can almost hear her thinking “Is he alright?”   
Despite everything, I jump again, and this time when I land, my knees buckle and I’m out before I even hit the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a chapter where Hinata doesn't make any cranes so I could end up with 100 chapters at the end and so I took this opportunity to start building to the peak of the angst  
> please forgive me


	52. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tOBIOS POV

 

Tobio: 

 

Chaos erupts in the gym immediately, people rushing around trying to get the nurse here…

I’m frozen. 

I look at my fingers, the same fingers attached to the hands that sent the toss to him just moments before everything went to hell. 

I clench my fists and look around, trying to find assurance that I’m not at fault. 

Suga catches my eyes, but it’s not assuring at all when all he does is cover his mouth and look away. 

He’s crying. 

All at once I find myself and drop to the ground next to Shouyou, scrambling to pull his head into my lap. 

I press my fingers to his neck and ground myself with his pulse. 

As dead as he seemed when he crumbled to the ground like a doll…

He’s alive, he’s going to be just fine. 

“Kageyama,” Tsukishima calls. 

I ignore him, the last thing I need is his shit right now. 

_ “Kageyama.” _

“What?” I snap, refusing to tear my eyes away from Shouyou’s face. 

I can just barely see his chest rising and falling as he breathes. 

“I’m going to carry him to the nurse’s office, okay?”   
“Why can’t I do it?” I frown, finally looking up at Tsukishima. 

He and Yamaguchi are crowding around me, though Yamaguchi relatively less intimidating. 

He sneers and grabs my wrist, holding my hand up to my face. 

I’m shaking, hard, and I can’t even feel it. 

“I’m not letting you carry him like this, you’re going to fucking drop him,” he scoffs. “Is that okay with you?”   
“Yeah,” I mumble, propping Shouyou up against my chest. “Here.”   
Tsukishima takes him from me and starts walking. 

I scramble up to follow him, though now that I’m aware, the shaking in my legs makes it hard to walk. Daichi’s arm is suddenly around my shoulders and he’s guiding me. 

He must think me pathetic. 

Suga hovers at my other side and after lots of sniffling he finally speaks up, his voice hoarse, “Sweetie, will you drink this for me?”

He holds a juice box up to my face, the straw already in place, and he looks so lost and worried that I just obediently drink the whole thing. 

He smiles, his whole body relaxing as he chucks the juice box in the trash. 

“Daichi, let me have him, you’re freaking him out,” he laughs shakily and holds his arms out. 

I go gratefully, and as soon as his arms are around me, Suga starts playing with my hair and chattering on endlessly about nothing. 

I don’t, I  _ won’t  _ watch Shouyou and Tsukishima just ahead of us.

I keep my eyes trained on my shoes and listen to Suga. 

  
  


 

“Has he been getting enough sleep lately? That’s the most likely reason for his collapse.”   
Yamaguchi and Ennoshita both start crying, then share a look, and start crying harder. 

Nishinoya stands up abruptly and leaves, and the silence that should’ve followed is filled with distant cursing and bangs. 

“What?” I speak up, demanding of an answer. 

Asahi reaches into Shouyou’s bag and procures his phone. 

He nods solemnly after a while, and taps the screen a few times. 

“Late calls, late texts, I doubt he was sleeping in between the buffers of. It doesn’t look like he went to sleep last night at all. A call with Yamaguchi, two long calls with Oikawa Tooru, one  _ really  _ long call with Ennoshita, a call with Noya, and a lot of texting…”   
“That explains it,” the nurse nods. “He was likely stressed and tired, so his body just shut down to give him some rest. He’ll be fine, but next time he could get seriously injured if he collapses somewhere dangerous. Make sure it doesn’t happen again.”   
I tune out and hold out my hand expectantly for Asahi. He drops Shouyou’s phone in my palm and I dial his mother. 

“Hina-”   
“Oh Tobio! You caught me off guard, calling from Shouyou’s phone. And what have I told you?”   
“Sorry Seiko-san,” I sigh, dreading breaking the news. 

She needs to know. 

“So what did you need?”   
“It’s about Shouyou, something happened.” I take a deep breath and listen for any reaction. 

Complete silence. 

“Nothing really horrible or anything. He collapsed during practice, from exhaustion, but there were no major injuries, and he’s okay-”   
“I’m on my way, fill me in when I get there.”   
She hangs up. 

Then, because I don’t know what else to do besides stare at Shouyou’s limp form, I call Oikawa. 

_ “What’s wrong?” _

At least someone was looking after my boyfriend. 

“It’s Kageyama, actually.”   
“Fuck,” he curses loudly. “What happened? I can be there in ten minutes.”

“He collapsed.”   
“Oh fantastic, shit, here, I’ll be there soon.”   
“Don’t hang up.”   
“Tobio-chan I shouldn’t talk while I’m driving.”   
“I suppose.”   
“Get Refreshing-kun to take you to the parking lot. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”   
He hangs up. 

I feel empty. 

“Suga-senpai?” I stand up on wobbly legs. “Would you be so kind as to help me to the parking lot? I should greet Hinata-san and Oikawa-san.”   
  
  


Shouyou’s mother is a very put together person. Her orange hair is always wrangled back into a tight fitting ponytail or bun, and she’s often in her work clothes. She’s polite, kind, and she’s always smiling. 

Right now, her hair is down in loose curls around her shoulders, she’s still in her pajamas, and she looks exhausted. Natsu is peeking around her leg, looking just as tired. 

Her mouth is turned into a small frown, and her eyes are shiny. 

“Tobio,” she greets quietly. “Where’s my son?”

“Shouyou is in the nurse’s office. Would you like me to accompany you?”

She shakes her head and tucks her hair behind her ears, taking a deep and shuddering breath. 

“Thank you,” she whispers, kissing my cheek. “I’m glad you were here.”   
Then she’s taking long and meaningful strides towards the school, Natsu running after her. 

And the spot where her eyelashes had brushed my skin is wet. 

She’s a lot like Shouyou.

 

 

  
Oikawa Tooru is also a very put together person. Always teasing, taunting, looking for weaknesses and exploiting them. I’ve never seen a hair on his head out of place, or watched him display his own weaknesses. 

So when he rips his car door open, barely remembering to lock is as he’s sprinting towards us, I’m confused. 

He’s never like this. 

“Tobio! Where’s Hinata?”   
“Shouyou is in the nurse’s office,” I repeat numbly, and Suga grips my arm. 

“Careful sweetie, please,” he warns. “You just almost fell.”   
Did I?   
“I’ll take you there,” I offer, bowing my head. “If you wouldn’t mind, Oikawa-san.”

“I’m pissed at you, did you not make him get enough sleep?” he snaps, his expression sour. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t accept. If you could, I need to make sure he’s okay.”   
“I had no idea this was going on,” I sigh, clutching onto Suga’s arm for support. “I really wish I had, though.”   
Oikawa stops in his tracks and buries his face in his hands, “God I’m such an idiot, of course he didn’t…”   
“Oikawa-san?”   
“Nothing, nothing,” he dismisses, brushing off my concern. “Just take me to see HInata.”   
  


 

 

The quaint little nurse’s office is packed and almost everyone is crying. How they can cry in front of everyone I can’t begin to understand, but Hinata-san and Natsu are front and center with Shouyou. 

“Thank god,” Oikawa cries towards the sky and rushes towards Shouyou. 

I still can’t bring myself to look at the bed. 

“Kageyama.”   
Yamaguchi is standing in front of me, tears running down his face. 

How he can stand looking so vulnerable I don’t know. 

“Yes?”   
Tsukishima is eyeing my warily from the corner, as if I hate Yamaguchi even a fraction as much as I do him. 

“I’m so sorry,” he ducks his head and places a heavy hand on my shoulder. 

“I shouldn’t have dumped all my problems on Shouyou like he was some sort of therapist. It was-” he coughs a few times, wet sounds filled with sobs, “wrong of me, I know. I hope you can forgive me.”

“It’s not your fault,” I reassure him distractedly, still wrapped up in Oikawa’s words. 

Apparently, if anything, it’s my fault.    
But I don’t say that part. 

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi says one more time, and retreats to Tsukishima’s arms. 

As if clockwork, Ennoshita runs to fill Yamaguchi’s absence with another tear filled apology. 

I dismiss it just as easily. 

When Ennoshita leaves to go stand with Tanaka, Nishinoya calls me over. 

He’s smiling as he apologizes, insisting that he probably woke Shouyou up last night, and he’s sorry for that. 

Something like that, I’m not really paying attention. 

“It’s fine,” I shake off, eyes wandering around the room.

Where did Natsu go?   
“Tobio-san.”   
Oh. 

I pick her up per her request and look once more towards Hinata-san. She nods at me and I take Natsu outside the stifling room. 

The coach is smoking outside, but puts out the cigarette once he sees Natsu cradled in my arms. 

“How’s the shrimp?” he grunts. 

“He’s going to be okay,” I sigh, bouncing Natsu on my hip. “How good are you with kids?”   
His neutral expression flickers into panic and he shakes his head, “Terrible. Ask Takeda-sensei.”   
“No Tobio-san, don’t give me away!” Natsu wails into my neck. 

I doubt she got any sleep, and now she’s probably freaked out about Shouyou. 

“I want to go check on Shouyou one more time, get changed, and then we can go play for a little bit. I still have a half an hour before school starts, so I can stay with you until then, okay? But you can’t come with me, especially not when I’m changing.”   
“I’ve got her.”   
I glare at Tsukishima, but Natsu seems to light up. 

“Kei-san!” she makes grabby hands for him and I hand her over. “You never come over to play anymore!”   
He smiles easily and it throws me completely off guard. 

At least he’s pleasant with children. 

“I’ll be back soon, okay?”   
Tsukishima nods and Natsu waves until I close the door behind me. 

“Hey Tobio.”   
My head whips up so fast my neck aches, but it’s worth it when I make eye contact with Shouyou. 

His mom immediately chides him and he starts drinking the juice in his hand again, but he’s still looking at me. 

Everyone is more at ease, but they’re watching me carefully. 

“Hi,” I murmur lamely. 

“What? Were you worried?”

The tension in my shoulders leaves and I finally stop shaking. He’s really okay.    
“Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all like the change to Tobio's pov?   
> Everything will go back to normal next chapter tho dw   
> well kinda  
> and the beach episode will be soon


	53. ummmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahahaha

511th, just to occupy my hands.

I still don’t know what else to do, I don’t know what to do under all the attention, and too many people are crying. Too many pity stares and too many people staying quiet when they shouldn’t be.

They’re apologizing for things that aren’t really their faults and I’m the one that ends up feeling guilty. 

I made everyone worried and-   
“Shouyou.”   
Tobio is glaring up at me, and squeezes my hand slightly painfully. 

“Just rest you idiot.”   
He takes the crane out of my hand and helps me up. 

“Hina-Seiko,” he nods to my mother. “You should take him home. Natsu is with Tsukishima just outside, and then we all may drop by after school if it isn’t too much trouble.”   
“We’ll see how Shouyou is feeling, I’ll let you know, Tobio.”   
I lean into Tobio, not willing to let him go.

“You have to go home.”   
“I don’t wanna.”

Because if I let him go, what if he never comes back?   
“I’ll talk to you later, yeah? You need rest.”   
My mother gently takes me from Tobio and starts leading me outside. 

I suppose I am tired.

 

512th and despite everything I can’t really sleep. 

No one’s texting me, the group chat is mostly subdued and it’s strange. It’s so strange I can’t possibly relax like this. 

Maybe that’s why I call Tadashi. 

“Shouyou? What’s wrong?”   
I clutch Fufa to my chest for some sort of comfort, some semblance of me having a clue of how to do this. 

“What were you freaking out about last night?”   
“Nothing. Aren’t you supposed to be getting rest right now?”   
“I’m not really tired.”   
And I’m not. I could definitely sleep, but I’m not overly exhausted, I’m not about to collapse.    
“You could use the sleep.”   
Oh, okay. I get it. 

“No it’ll be fine.”   
I’m not fragile…

Tadashi sighs heavily on the other line, and I can hear the exasperation in his voice. 

Yet they’re treating me like glass. Maybe I deserve it for passing out on the court. I get that I worried them, and I know, I can’t take care of myself, I’m an idiot, whatever they want to say. That’s all true. But I’m not...I’m strong. I’m still Hinata Shouyou, number 10, still the shrimp, the wannabe ace. I don’t want them to treat me like I’m not. 

Frustratingly, they are. 

“Listen, Shouyou, I know you really care about everyone and you want to help, but you need to help yourself first, okay?”   
He hangs up. 

 

513th is after my forced nap. 

I just got back to school and I’m already being sent home. One bad thing followed by another I really can’t take care of myself. 

Great, I recognized my mistake, I’ll fix it and all that stuff. Can I go back to school now?   
  


514th is while I’m doing my best to convince my mom I’m okay. 

She’s disheveled to say the least, still worrying over what happened today, and we’re arguing. She wants me to take another day off school, but I don’t want to miss anymore work. 

“Mom, I’ve missed too much school, at this rate I won’t be able to graduate.”   
And I have a point, if she wasn’t blinded by her grief, she’d be able to see this logically. Not that I exactly blame her for loving me, that’s not…

Agh. 

“Shouyou, I just think you might be overworking yourself a little. I don’t want you to-”   
“No I have to go. No matter how tired I am, I’m not throwing away my hard work and repeating the year.”   
“The only way you’re going to school tomorrow is if you skip volleyball practice.”   
_ “Mom.” _ __   
“It’s the most strenuous activity you do! I’m sorry Shouyou, it would be for the best-”   
“But it calms me down, it’s relaxing for me I just-”   
“Stop cutting me off. Shouyou I’ve let you and I argue about this too much, you shouldn’t be talking back to me at all. I’m supposed to be in charge and I’ve let you take over for too long, I need to be the mom again, I need to be the boss of this household. I know it’s been hard without dad and I know you miss him-”   
Of course. Everything has to lead back to him.

“And I know I’ve not really been a good step in. I’ve not been your mother, even though that’s all I’m supposed to be. I’m sorry, but now I’m really trying here, Shouyou. I’m trying. So you’re not going to school tomorrow and that’s final.”

 

515th and I’m seeing what my mom meant. 

I’m not happy, I still don’t agree with what she decided, but I understand. And I know things are harder on her without…

Yeah, I understand. 

 

516th and true to his word, Tobio comes over with some of the team for dinner. 

Mom fusses over them most of the meal, keeping silent towards me, which I’m eternally grateful for. I certainly don’t want to reignite our argument. 

I don’t like when she uses dad as a trump card. 

“Where’s Tadashi?” I ask. 

I’m really asking if he’s still mad at me. 

“On a date with Tsukishima,” Suga answers, an easy smile on his face. 

I am actually kind of tired right now, honestly. 

It’s not like I’m sick or injured anymore, though. I just need to catch up on sleep and I’ll be fine, yet they’re acting like I won’t be. 

Like they have to walk on broken glass. 

“And Tanaka and Ennoshita are-”   
I tune out. They’re probably on a date too. 

“Where’s Daichi?”   
Suga frowns and I wonder if I interrupted him, but he just shrugs. 

“I don’t know he just said he couldn’t make it.”   
Are they fighting?   
I wonder if Suga would be upset if I tried to help. Probably. 

I’ll leave it, for now. 

 

517th and Tobio is laying with me, carding his fingers through my hair and talking about practice. 

At least he’s not treating me differently. At first he was, but he calmed after seeing that I’m okay. 

“How are things working out with Tanaka?”   
He hums thoughtfully, obviously not as affected by any of it anymore. 

“Alright, I guess. It’s slow, but I’m getting around to trusting him on the court again.”   
“Off court?”   
“Little steps, Shou.”

 

518th and Tobio is asleep. 

Normally I’d just ask mom if he could stay over, but I have a feeling she’ll say no this time. 

So I just gently shake him awake and send him home with a kiss. 

 

519th and I really just want to finish these cranes before I fall asleep. I was slacking while throwing a hissy fit, so I need to catch up. I need to at least make my ten for the day, and then I need to catch up. I can double up tomorrow or something, but at the very least I need to just make a few more, it’s not hard. 

 

520th looks like trash, because I fell asleep no less than twice while I was trying to make it. 

But it’s finished and that’s all that matters. 

I’ll deal with this shitstorm in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now i know what you're thinking  
> "You aren't dead?!"  
> listen i can explain   
> I had the flu so uh  
> yeah   
> heyyyyyyyyyy I'm back


	54. ded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi~

 

521st and I’m staying home. 

My mother had kissed my forehead and left just like that. 

Because she can worry and coddle all she wants, but she’s still not going to be there for me when I really need her. 

Like when I’m on the phone with Tadashi, sobbing because he’s treating me like glass. 

“Tell me, tell me what’s wrong!”   
“You’re dealing with so much already, I don’t want to add any more stress or-”   
“Tadashi,  _ please.  _ I’m so goddamned  _ worried.  _ You have to understand, you’re my friend I want to know what’s wrong, I want to make sure you aren’t suffering while I stand by. You’d do the same for me and you know it, so just...just tell me.”   
“I want to do it in person. I promised myself I would do it in person, I told myself I wouldn’t be a coward about this, not like with Kei, not like with Suga and Sawamura. I wanted to do this face to face, but I’m so scared.”

“Tadashi…”   
“I know deep down you’re not going to yell you won’t hate me you won’t be upset or angry. Logically I know that, but I’m still so scared.”   
“Please tell me.”   
Tadashi’s hiccuping sobs and fast breaths come through the phone all too loudly. 

“Slow down, slow down,” I coo, wishing I could hug him. “Just tell me. You can hang up as soon as you finish and we don’t have to talk about it yet, I’m just really worried, okay?”   
“I hate myself,” he whispers. “This is what I promised Kageyama I wouldn’t keep doing to you, this is what I kept telling myself I couldn’t do anymore. This is the kind of thing that kept you up and caused your collapse-”   
“It wasn’t you. At any moment I could’ve ducked out of the conversation, I could’ve just gone to sleep. It’s my own fault, and no one else’s,” I insist. “I’m not glass, stop treating me like I am. For the last time,  _ tell me what’s wrong.” _ __   
“I don’t even know how to say this. I’m not a guy, or...ugh! I am a boy, I have always been, I just don’t-well, er. My anatomy doesn’t match up, I-god I’m such an idiot why can’t I say this-”   
“I get it.”

Tadashi hangs up. 

 

522nd and it’s hard not to think. 

Even a nap didn’t really help. 

Tadashi, this was what he was so worried about all this time? If I had known earlier I could’ve saved both Kenma and Tadashi a lot of trouble, a lot of pain. Why was Tadashi so scared to tell me? 

Logically, I know he was just not ready quite yet, that he wasn’t sure of my response. 

It’s okay, I just need to be more attentive, starting first and foremost with more sleep. God, changing must be hell for him...is he binding right? I should really talk to Tsukishima about this. 

I can’t help him alone. 

 

523rd I’m bored. I don’t like being alone, even less when I’m too tired to get up and take a walk or something.

I get it now! I should’ve looked after myself better, as much as I care about my friends I was exhausted. 

I was in over my head and drowning fast. 

It was stupid, I’m sorry, but I can’t handle this. 

 

524th and 525th and I eat an entire container of blueberries. 

 

526th and I watch cartoons to distract myself, but end up getting sucked in. 

 

527th and it’s like heaven smiled upon me when Natsu comes running through the door and throws herself in my lap. 

“Niisan!” she cheers, hugging me tightly. 

“Hello Natsu, how was your day?”   
She chatters on as I start another crane. 

“Oh...but I pushed a boy on the playground because he made fun of Mama.”   
“Did you get in trouble?”   
“No one saw, but I felt bad.”   
I ruffle her hair, torn between egging her on and giving her the morally correct response. 

“Well, don’t do it again, but I know how upsetting it is when people talk bad about Mom. Just control your temper next time, okay?”   
“Deal!”   
  


529th and Tobio’s call is more appreciated than I think he’ll ever know. 

Kageyama snores away in my lab and my boyfriend talks softly and gently in my ear. 

The receiver crackles a little with his breathing, but it just relaxes me more. 

I start on my last crane, slowly. 

“Yamaguchi seemed on edge today, though.”

“Mhm.”

I’ll talk to him tomorrow…

“Tsukishima didn’t insult me once, don’t tell him I said this, but I think he was actually worried about you.”   
“Oh, whatever.”   
“It’s true! Oh and you won’t believe what Coach said…”

I feel better than I’ve felt all month.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD  
> I really did want to start as soon as school got out, but then my little sister was born a month premature and that was like WOAH, and she's also having some trouble eating and breathing and stuff it's been a long "summer vacation"   
> -.-   
> BUT I finally got some time to write!   
> I missed y'all too!  
> <3


	55. Uhh I got nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk stuff happens  
> its a filler chapter

531st and I’m an entire half hour early for practice. So I stretch outside, waiting for Daichi to come and unlock the gym. After all, I can’t risk getting put out of volleyball  _ again _ . 

I’m antsy enough as it is, I don’t know if I could handle another delay. Even this half hour seems like forever! 

 

532nd and Daichi is making me wait until everyone gets here before I can play. Unless I want to run laps, which I don’t. Who ever  _ wants _ to run laps? 

“Shouyou!” 

Tobio picks me up in a rib crushing hug, and I wheeze in a breath and tap his arm. 

He takes the hint and loosens his grip, but doesn’t let go completely. 

“Miss me?”   
“Idiot,” he snorts, shaking his head. “Come hit a toss?”   
“You need to stretch first,” I remind him, putting away my crane. “Or do you want to sit out of volleyball for a month?”   
He huffs and glares, but it’s only because I’m right. 

 

533rd and laughing at Tobio has never been more amusing. I keep finding good reasons to delay him getting on the court, and he’s getting increasingly more annoyed, but what’s the fun in stopping. 

“Anything else?” he deadpans, and I look around. 

Everyone’s here now.    
“Nah, I’m gonna go talk to Yamaguchi though.”

He sighs and sits on the bench, finally looking like the Kageyama Tobio I know. 

“I’ll wait until you’re done.”   
“Thanks, Tobi.”

 

534th and I feel goddamn  _ alive.  _ I’m exhausted, but it’s a good exhaustion, deep set in my bones that tells me I did a good job today. I’d almost forgotten what it was like to really play volleyball, how fast the balls moved on the court, how good hitting spikes felt. How good hitting Tobio’s tosses felt. 

I’m running high on adrenaline, and I dread going to class, as I’m almost sure I’m not going to be able to retain anything...but still. 

That was amazing. 

 

535th is just to keep myself awake during history class. Even though all I’ve been doing lately is sleeping, somehow I’m still tired. It’s still worth it. 

 

536th is at lunch, the cafeteria loud and crowded. Tadashi is quiet by my side, just watching my hands move over the paper. Our arms are just barely touching, but somehow it feels...solid. Comforting. We’re here for each other. 

“Want my orange?” I offer, handing my mostly empty lunch box to him. 

He shuffles through it and takes out the small orange and starts peeling it wordlessly. 

The silence isn’t suffocating, it’s familiar. There’s no need for us to say anything, not when everything’s already been said. 

So we just sit, and watch the group chat send selfies and pictures of food. 

It’s nice. 

 

537th is at home, with Kageyama slobbering all over my legs. I can’t bring myself to mind all that much, especially since he’s keeping my feet warm. 

 

538th and it’s starting to get late. Talking to Tobio had distracted me, and now I’m having trouble getting back on track. 

I want to tell him everything, show him the stories behind the folds, but I know I can’t. 

No one can know, not yet. Not until all one thousand are done, not until the wish is granted. 

Otherwise my work could all be for naught, and I can’t let that happen. I’ve put too much work and love into these cranes to let that happen. 

 

539th and I don’t mind how late it is anymore, there’s only a couple cranes to go and then I can go straight to sleep. 

 

540th and...god I’m tired. I have to get a good night’s sleep, otherwise I’ll be too tired for practice. 

I need sleep if I want to keep up with Tobio, we’re walking to school together. 

Besides, I can’t let Tsukishima surpass me, otherwise what kind of Little Giant would I be? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter updates are so slow -.-   
> I'm just very tired and I've been working on original pieces a lot lately so eegh   
> hope you enjoyed tho   
> <3


	56. IM SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISNT AN UPDATE IM SORRY

okay so like 

im writing a novel 

i plan to be finished with it by the end of NANOWRIMO but I also want to edit it and maybe try to find a publisher, so idk 

i swear the moment November ends I'm going to just sit down and finish writing this fic and get on a weekly update for y'all 

i know it's been like forever but ya know, I do plan on finishing this so 

stick around and hold tight? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> [ my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elsey8)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh hey by the way I'm sorry if any of my Japanese is off, my family is Japanese and we speak the language(I'm not fluent, I just know a few words/phrases), but it might not be completely correct


End file.
